


Knot What I Had In Mind

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Series: Knot Puns [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Not Established, RP, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes to Derek with determination and an unwillingness to settle for anything less. He doesn't quite get what he's expecting, but maybe it's for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season: After Season 2.

Stiles had been thinking about it for far too long now. He knew that, because it had suddenly gotten to the point where it was the _only thing_ he could think of. Forget homework, or looking up mythological creatures, or playing World of Warcraft. He **had** to see Derek. There was no alternative now. He’d been thinking of it nearly non-stop for a week, and he was sure it was what he had to do.

If he wanted to protect his dad, he had to _change_. Staying human had been a complete mistake, but he was glad he didn’t take Peter up on his offer. He didn’t want to be bitten, turned, tainted, by _that_ man. No, he had his mind set on someone else. If anyone was going to bite Stiles, it’d be Derek.

He parked his jeep on the side of the road (not being a fan of driving up to the _actual_ house, he took an unusual comfort from the distance - and enjoyed the walk) and made a careful, determined trek to Derek Hale’s house, hands balled into fists at his sides, the hood of his jacket over his head as the slow sun-rain fell overhead, soaking him down to the bone in time, and finally he reached the front door. He kept his face and jaw set, staring as his heart hammered. He had to do this. He didn’t have a choice otherwise.

* * *

It seemed like no matter how much work he put into the house, it always looked the same; damaged and unlivable, a reminder of his past. Day after day of exhausting, backbreaking labor (even for a werewolf) and he had practically nothing to show for it. It was an outlet though, allowed him to take his frustrations and thoughts out on the house, instead of people; namely an irritating, relentless teenager that overstepped his boundaries ninety percent of the time. It was his alone time, and he **cherished** it.

Derek was pounding at the two-by-four furiously, driving one nail in after the other when he smelled it. _Unmistakable_. That scent usually followed with said teenager, but there was something different about it.

The wolf stilled his hand and looked towards the door before he even heard a knock. The scowl on his face was pretty much inevitable as he stalked over and opened the door, the pounding of the teen's heart was enough to give him a headache.

"What?" Derek said in the way of a greeting, the hammer still hanging loosely in his hand as he eyed the lanky boy standing before him.

Stiles looked up only slightly, because he’d been staring downward to his feet, at the chipped wood of the porch. Derek _didn’t_ surprise him, the werewolf didn’t often, with the sudden violence, or the ability to hear him. He knew what to expect. He would’ve normally smiled and said some kind of sarcastic remark, but he wanted Derek to know that he was dead serious about the bite, that he didn’t have any second thoughts or qualms about it, _what-so-ever_.

He stared into Derek’s eyes for a solid moment, then licked his lips as he glanced at the tool in the alpha’s hand, “I want you to bite me.” It came out more suggestive than he’d intended to, but he struggled not to correct himself. Derek wasn’t bound to look too far into the comment, he was a simple enough guy with those kinds of things; Stiles was most-likely safe there.

Derek furrowed his brows as he thought about the request, the inflection of Stiles's heartbeat when he said it made it all together a little more interesting. What was worrisome was the fact that Stiles didn't immediately respond with something sarcastic, instilling a sense of determination. It was an admirable attempt, but he wouldn't ruin the kid's life, he wouldn't be to blame if the bite didn't take. There had to be some reason Stiles wanted this and, whatever it was, Derek could take care of it for him; it was better than the alternative.

The wolf lifted his free hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead as his eyes raked Stiles's body. The kid was drenched, his clothes clinging to his lean frame. The bite would change a lot for Stiles. Example being, his immune system would fight off the inevitable cold he was going to get from standing there soaking wet.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved out of the way to let the teenager in. His clothes would no doubt hang off of Stiles, but he didn't want him getting sick.

"Get in here," Derek growled, intentionally ignoring Stiles's request as he ushered him in with the hammer.

Derek practically shoving him into the house, instead of away from it, was sort of startling, but Stiles walked forward and reached his hand up to take his other arm - to feel the wet sweater under his palm as he watched Derek. He wasn’t going to be put out so easily, 'no' wasn’t an option. The invitation had sort of thrown him off, but maybe Derek wanted some privacy for the bite. Stiles nearly felt his brain roll around in his head as he considered that one. _‘Privacy’, for such an **intimate** thing._

“So, uh,” He glanced around the house hallway for a moment before looking at the alpha wolf, feeling that familiar lurch of intense vibes from Derek, that he was so use to, and maybe fond of, “You want me to take off my jacket?” _Peter had bitten Scott on the side, right? So, god_ –And now Stiles was getting a mental image of it, of Derek knelt before him, hands on his hips, mouth on the jutting bone of his waist, lips wrapped around it as his teeth sank in. _There should seriously be a warning for thoughts like that._

Derek closed the door and laid the hammer down on an old stand nearest it before turning to Stiles. This was so beyond how he normally reacted to the teen, part of him was paranoid that his temporary kindness would be misconstrued. In turn making Stiles think he was welcome whenever he pleased, showing up unannounced more than he already did. The pace of his own heartbeat picked up just then and he snorted, bringing himself out of his thoughts.

"Just," Derek grimaced and held up his hands to stop Stiles from saying anything else, sniffing the slight arousal coming off of the teen discreetly, "Just wait here a minute and **don't** touch anything."

Before Stiles even had a chance to ask any questions or respond in any way, Derek was up the steps and in his room sifting through his dresser, pulling out the smallest clothes in his possession. Briefly, he wondered why he was even doing this when it would have been just as easy to send the kid home. The more feral and protective side of him - the wolf - wanted to take care of Stiles and make sure he didn't get sick. More disturbingly, he wanted to smell that intoxicating scent of arousal again.

* * *

Stiles was about to say something, but Derek was gone before he had a chance. He swallowed and looked around the house, sneakers shuffling on the floor as he glanced down the hall, began to wander. He’d never seen much of Derek’s home, but it looked cleaner than he’d remembered. He could see the repairs the older man had begun on the frame of the house, things that had probably been unstable before. It reminded him of his own life, having to lift himself back up, having to carefully, slowly repair the damage. Or, maybe, it was also like Derek himself. He’d obviously lost a lot, and Stiles didn’t give it too much thought often, because he knew that, if he did, he’d just upset himself; _for Derek_.

It was one of the things that attracted him to the alpha, the strong, stubborn will of the man, the burden on his shoulders. He was obviously able to care, able to **take** care, and able to rise back up under challenge. But Stiles had a feeling that Derek wasn’t nearly as thick- _skinned_ as he’d like to be. It was interesting, because he seemed like he **should** be.

The teenager reached out at a newly-formed door frame, clean and fresh wood, nailed into place by the strong, still hands of a werewolf - trying to preserve what little life he’d had before. Even in the state of things, considering the house some times looked like it’d fall to pieces, it warred through it, and it had these parts - on the inside - to keep it up.

* * *

Derek had a small dark grey t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans clenched in his hand as he started back down the steps. He moved quietly, using more stealth than he normally would, just so he could observe the kid for a minute. The way Stiles put his hand on the new wood that Derek had been hammering on just a few minutes ago made his stomach flip. It made him feel things he hadn't felt in years. Derek imagined the house being done, new furniture in place with Stiles still standing there, and it felt _right_ ; felt like the kid belonged here.

The wolf made more noise as he took the last couple of steps, holding the clothes out to the teen without looking at him. If it were anyone else, Derek would have made them leave. In fact, he'd made _Stiles_ leave before. But the more animalistic side of himself wouldn't allow it this time. He needed to keep Stiles here for just a little while. Long enough to get him into some dry clothes, maybe talk him out of the bite and **then** he'd send him home.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your left," Derek nodded towards it and glanced at the teenager, stepping just a little closer to risk a smell of the previous arousal, but it was just faint from before, "Go change, first."

Stiles felt his insides spike up as Derek moved in. He was use to the werewolf breaking through that bubble of space between them, more often than not, some times, but Derek wasn’t even **bothering** to use an excuse _this_ time. Stiles couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking first to Derek’s lips, the supple, soft pink shade to them, the rough stubble around them had been something he’d wanted to touch for so, so long. It almost wasn’t fair, the entirety of the man in front of him really wasn’t fair at _all_ for a normal, lanky teenager like Stiles, and he almost wanted to punch the guy for looking _so good_.

And then his eyes went down, down to the sweated, dirty, worn muscle shirt, and his feet felt like mushy spaghetti in his sneakers as his mouth watered. _No, men like this should wear thick Eskimo jackets and large parachute pants or something_ , some sort of thing to counterbalance the amount of **everything** that was Derek Hale; really. It was awful - **horrible** \- how he looked right now.

“I’ll do that,” Stiles nearly cleared his throat at the squeak of it, but figured he’d embarrassed himself enough before turning, and peeling his eyes from Derek’s body as he left to change... _Into the other man’s **clothes**._

* * *

The faint scent became more pungent as Derek watched Stiles head to the bathroom. The wolf in him was clawing at the seams, wanting out, wanting to claim. It left him feeling conflicted, desiring a _human_ this way - much less a human who usually annoyed the hell out of him. It was easy to see the good in the kid though, when he wasn't running his mouth ninety miles per hour. Stiles had traits that Derek didn't, and easily filled the parts of him that were lacking.

Derek sat down on the bottom step and hung his head, his hands balled into fists, level with his ears as he allowed himself to wallow. This was wrong, and he'd have to control it. He couldn't allow himself to taint an innocent life, he couldn't claim a human - **wouldn't**. And for what? Just because he was lonely? Because he was more than willing to put up with a teenager who irritated the living hell out of him, just to have a body to curl into at night? A body that he could claim if Stiles was willing, a body to mark; a hole to knot.

* * *

Stiles wandered the hall for a moment, eyes glancing everywhere before he found the bathroom and was able to put a door between him and _Derek Hale_. He leaned back against it and let out a collective breath before checking out the room. It was sturdy, clean, mostly rebuilt, and Stiles had to take a moment to admire Derek’s handiwork. He wasn’t the most artistic of carpenters, but he clearly had a good arm, and eye, for putting things together with strong roots.

The teenager set Derek’s clothes on the sink before kicking off his wet sneakers and soaked socks, shuffling out of his jacket and jeans as he shivered. He practically had a boner just from looking at the other man and, though he wasn’t entirely sure, he was some what suspicious of Derek’s ability to tell such a thing. 

But Stiles had figured out that, from the get-go, there wasn’t much he could hide from Derek Hale, the older man had obviously been open with him a moment before, which was why Stiles didn’t even bother resisting his urge to take the soft gray shirt up and breathe the scent of Derek Hale in. It was something of an earthy, sandalwood, musky man scent that Stiles often reveled in whenever he was within ten feet of Derek’s car, and nearly drowned when he was sitting directly in the back seat.

* * *

Derek could hear Stiles in the bathroom and felt himself relax as well when the teen let out a heavy breath. It was odd, to always keep people at such a distance. And here Stiles was, pushing past that barrier and he wasn't even trying. In order to keep both of them safe he would need to keep a lid on things, stay in control and not let Stiles influence him; which was harder said than done. Derek didn't like people getting close to him, hadn't allowed it because anyone he'd ever cared about had either turned on him or was murdered. So he'd do what he had to do to keep the kid away from physical harm. It was for the best, and he'd have to keep telling himself that.

The werewolf stood up and straightened his back and decided he didn't like feeling like this; didn't like knowing he'd easily be at the will of Stiles, if only the kid realized it. He picked the hammer back up and began pounding nails into another two-by-four. Trying his best to keep his mind off of the warm, probably soft, human body in just the other room - staunching his werewolf instincts to mark and claim the kid as his own.

* * *

The smell of the clothes, of Derek, of his car, of him entirely, was one that both comforted - and aroused - Stiles, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He heard the hard pounding of the hammer, back in the main room where he’d left the werewolf, could imagine the strong muscles of Derek Hale, slamming the hammer against the wood, willing it to hold him together. He could imagine the short, sharp breaths, the trickle of sweat running down Derek’s brow.

Stiles pulled the shirt on, feeling the soft fabric lay loose on him and he was unable to stop the smile from spreading as he wrapped his arms around himself for a moment. Derek had worn this before. Not only that, but he’d given it to _Stiles_ , to **wear** , he’d offered it to him; _willingly_. The teenager practically stumbled into the jeans, keeping his boxers, since they were still sort of dry.

The pants were loose, and Stiles held them out, looking down at the gap between his stomach and the button of the jeans. It was the difference, their difference, and it was astounding. Stiles could probably fit a clone of himself into them. He held them up, and the shirt fell over them to cover the awkward looseness as he folded his clothes, left them by the sink, and made his way back out into the main room, leaning against the wall as he folded his arms and watched Derek, “So uh... Bite?” 

The heady scent of arousal was coming off of Stiles in waves by now, making it hard for Derek to think. His thoughts centering around want, need, mark, mine, _mine, mine_. The kids natural scent was faint due to the fact that he had Derek's clothes on. It was a little disappointing, not being able to smell him - the familiarity that came with it. He felt his chest rumble with a growl before he even realized he was doing it, using all of his force to hammer nails in one by one without stopping.

"Tell me why you want it," The wolf demanded as he placed another nail and followed through with the hammer, frowning at the teenager's persistence. Knowing he was going to tell the kid 'no' regardless, he was intrigued as to why he wanted it. He wanted to know what was so important for Stiles to decide to throw his life away, any chance of normalcy he had would be gone and he'd be destined for a life of hardships and pain.

“Because,” Stiles started to leave it at that, but he had to be serious. He had to let Derek know just how much he’d thought of it, considered it. He had to know that Stiles wasn’t just being careless with the decision, “My dad, for one. I have to protect him, I have to be able to keep him safe.” It sounded ridiculous now that he said it out loud but, then again, everything he said around Derek normally sounded stupid.

“I’m no good like this,” Stiles motioned to himself, “I’m useless, I’m weak, I’m frail. I put everyone in danger, if I stay human. I... I can’t protect... Anyone.” He didn’t mean to get so emotional, but it was a serious thing for him. He meant every word, and he hoped Derek, of all people, would understand. “All I am, like this, is a liability.”

He cleared his throat and looked down, “I don’t want to be the one... Putting others in danger, because I’m weak and-I could be better.”

Derek stopped hammering and let his arms fall. He could understand where Stiles was coming from, probably understood better than anyone else. It pained him though, to hear the kid describe himself as such, when he was _so much more than that_. In a way he had single-handedly held the pack together, not that Derek would ever tell Stiles that. But he was smart and Derek could take one look at the kid and tell that he wasn't as frail as he thought he was.

Derek dropped the hammer and turned to look at Stiles, his eyes cold and expressionless as he clenched his jaw and moved closer, crossing his arms to make himself seem more intimidating.

"No," The wolf responded simply, shaking his head a little before squinting, "You don't want this Stiles, trust me. Don't worry about anything, I'll look after your Dad if it's what you want."

Stiles swallowed and shook his head, standing up straight as well and staring at Derek stubbornly. He didn’t like that the older man wasn’t taking him seriously but, then again, no one ever really did. It was almost infuriating to be pushed around by larger people, to be left in the back, to be stuck under ‘sidekick’.

“He’s not your responsibility,” Stiles argued, “He’s **mine** , he’s **my** dad. And you’re not superman... I mean, you’ve obviously got the wolf’s bane kryptonite thing going on, and the super human strength, though... You can’t fly, or turn the–that’s besides the point. You can’t watch him _and_ me at the same time. I’m just going to get in the way. There’s no other choice, Derek. You need to bite me, I **have** to turn. I’m tired of being the damsel in distress all of the time, risking the pack. I feel useless. I can’t do anything, and now... My dad’s in more danger than he’s ever been in. And... You don’t know what it’s like, to lay there, paralyzed, weak, and knowing that, even if you weren’t, you still wouldn’t be able to save him.”

He felt his eyes water and he looked away. It was a low blow, he knew Derek hadn’t actually been there for his family, but it was also a fair attack, considering how cold the sourwolf was being to him, “I couldn’t do a thing to stop it. I felt so helpless, and if I stay like this, that’s all I’m ever going to be.”

Derek felt a flare of anger and hurt surge through him as he crowded Stiles's space, pushing him up against the wall as his eyes flashed red. Caring for the kid **made** the sheriff his responsibility, but that was besides the point. For Stiles to say he didn't know what it was like, especially after losing his whole family - Peter excluded of course. It wasn't fair, both of them had lost loved ones. If Derek couldn't handle the task by himself, then he'd have to think of something else.

"You don't know **anything** about me," Derek gritted out, his body shaking with anger, "I'm **not** biting you, I'll put the pack on patrol. Your Dad will be fine."

Stiles, instead of being terrified, like he probably should be, felt the shock of arousal warm through him; what teenager wouldn’t be completely turned on by the man in front of him? _Seriously_. And Stiles knew that Derek would never do anything to hurt him, he probably knew a lot more about the werewolf than Derek thought.

He watched the red in the alpha’s eyes and licked his lips, “The pack shouldn’t _have_ to watch out for him, when I can. They have plenty of other people in this town to watch over, things to do, rules to learn, training, being taught by you.”

Stiles felt his arms drop from over his chest as he lifted his chin slightly, exposing more of his neck in invitation, “Bite me, Derek. I can help, I’ll be better that way. Or do you just not want me around that long? You’d rather I get caught, and killed, by some other thing, some creature that decides to use me as bait, or worse?”

Derek punched a hole in the wall next to Stiles's head, his gaze fierce and never once leaving Stiles's. It wasn't like there was some sort of immediate threat to keep the pack from patrolling the Stilinski house, it wouldn't hurt anything. It would be better this way, and the teenager would understand that in time, he'd just have to hate Derek for the time being, because this is one thing he wouldn't do for Stiles, he wouldn't take his life away - not when his future held so much promise.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and let me handle things **my way** ," Derek glanced at the expanse of his neck, the way Stiles thought he was just offering himself to be bitten. Little did he know that showing his neck to Derek like that was a sign of submission. The thought of Stiles _submitting_ to him made his legs feel weak and made his knot grow a little.

"I won't let anything harm you, so stop talking that way," The werewolf almost visibly winced at the thought of losing Stiles, "I know I'm not _Superman_ , Stiles, but a little faith in me would be nice."

Stiles felt like he was literally going to cream himself, at this rate, with Derek as close, as violent as he was right now, and the teenager nearly buckled at the stare Derek was giving him, “Always have to do things your way.” He practically sighed, lifting his chin more, “Why not just do this _Stiles’s_ way, and get it over with? It won’t make much difference. I mean, I’m already involved with the whole pack, why keep me human? It’ll just make me easier to kill.”

He was almost at the point of begging, but the look the alpha was giving him nearly made him sob with longing, and he felt the weak boner in his jeans lurch slightly as he stared into Derek’s eyes, “Why are you so determined **not** to bite me?"

Derek's mind was running rampant with insane thoughts, part of him wanting to give in and just _bite him_ \- but not to turn him, to _mark_ him. It wasn't common, a werewolf claiming a human as a mate, but the idea didn't seem so bad. It was obvious the kid wanted **more** than just the bite from Derek.

The wolf's nostrils flared as he breathed in deep, the teenagers arousal making him drunk with lust and making his eyes flash red yet again. He wasn't doing it to threaten the kid, it was just difficult to control that part of himself with Stiles pushing the way he was. Insistent and determined suited the teenager well, but he could only restrain the alpha in himself for so long. It wanted out, it wanted to put Stiles in his place - preferably on his knees."I'm **not** going to bite you, Stiles," Derek responded, the low timber of his voice vibrating in his throat, "I like you better this way, and I've already told you, I'm not going to let anyone touch you."

Stiles narrowed his brows, he wasn’t getting anywhere with Derek. It was clear the older man had made up his mind long ago, and wasn’t going to budge, but he had to try; one more time. “If you bite me, you won’t have to worry about protecting me.” He was still sort of stuck on how Derek had worded it before; ‘I like you better this way,’. The thought of the implication had his dick throbbing half-heartedly as he licked his lips. Having Derek this close was always exciting, intense, almost overwhelming; to have the man’s smell surrounding him, to be able to see deep into his eyes.

Stiles was still persistent, he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. His hands, not shaking because he was scared, mostly because of the burning intensity and longing for the older man, reached up carefully and touched Derek’s biceps as he stared at the alpha, “I’m not leaving here, until you bite me.”

Protecting Stiles was part of the appeal, it would give Derek reasons to be near him all the time and watch him from afar. Which before today probably would have made the wolf in him whine in protest, but the kid was growing on him pretty quick, getting under his thick skin. And to make the entire situation worse, the hands Stiles put on Derek's biceps were breaking down the last bit of restraint the wolf had. Those thin, long fingers were a subtle invitation - urging him forward, pulling him in without force. Derek leaned in close, his hands still on the wall on either side of Stiles's head, nose pressed against the virgin flesh of the teen's neck as he breathed in.

"Are you really going to make me throw you out?" Derek asked as he closed his eyes, no fire in his voice as the tip of his nose hit the corner of Stiles's jaw, "Just give it up."

“Derek,” Stiles breathed out in surprise. His body felt hotter than it should be, fevered under Stiles’s hands and he closed his eyes. It was a difficult thing, trying to keep himself calmed, his heart rate somewhat average, but he was failing miserably.

“ _Just bite me_ ,” He all but panted, still remaining adamant. Nothing was ever gained without real effort, and he was committed to it. He was terrified, and partially against it, but he had to do it. The alpha’s face against his neck, though, was another thing entirely, “Do it, and I’ll leave you alone, that’s all I want.” It wasn’t though, it definitely wasn’t **all** he wanted, he hoped that his heart rate hadn’t spiked with the lie. Maybe Derek wouldn’t even _care_ that he was lying. “Bite me, and I’ll leave you alone,” that was probably a lie too, but it was worth a try.

"If I bite you," Derek growled against Stiles's skin, his tongue snaking out to lav against the teenager's pulse point, the lie Stiles told made his skin taste bitter - but it was still so **incredibly** good, "It won't be to _turn_ you. I think you need to leave before you get more than you bargained for."

 _God_. Derek didn't want him to leave though. If Stiles decided to stay after this, then he knew what he was asking for; the subtly gone between the two of them. The wolf made no attempt to hide the obscene bulge tenting his jeans and the kid was smart, he had to of known that Derek could smell his arousal. It was strong and increasing by the minute, resulting in Derek letting go and acting openly. It wasn't like he was going to force the kid, but he had put it out there. It was up to Stiles as to whether or not he'd leave.

Stiles’s eyes widened the moment Derek’s tongue touched his skin, he had to stifle a moan as he closed his eyes, carefully breathing through his nose. While he wouldn’t have minded, at **all** , he felt like rushing into something like this with bare feet was probably the **stupidest** thing he could do. And god, he wanted to, really, really, _really, really wanted to_. He **really** wanted to. Derek... Clearly did as well. The alpha was being more than suggestive.

He was tempted, though, to see just how much control Derek really had, to see how mindful, and decent he was. Stiles had enough faith in the alpha to try. He knew that Derek was powerful, use to _this_ life, born and raised through it. He’d seen the man display outstanding control. And Stiles didn’t want to stop until he at least got... A _taste_.

He turned his head, carefully, his entire body shaking as he reached up and lifted Derek’s face to touch his lips to the corner of the other man’s mouth as Stiles stared into his eyes. It was a slight, invisible kiss, and his heart felt like it was strangling him.

The noises that the rough velvet of Derek's tongue elicited from Stiles made his knees shake, his heart race and pupils dilate. It wasn't fair. It took everything he had to stay in control and not completely fucking lose it. And he really had to hand it to the kid, he stayed calm and collected, even as he pressed his lips to the corner of Derek's mouth. It was a small gesture that meant so much, but Derek didn't fully return it - he just mimicked the act slightly and pressed his lips to the corner of Stile's mouth. Little things like this were normally difficult for Derek, he hadn't really let himself be so intimate with anyone since Kate and, even then, he was never so soft, so delicate with her.

The werewolf dropped his left arm to Stiles's hip, the pads of his fingertips pressing up underneath the teen's shirt to touch his skin. He stared into Stiles's creamy brown eyes and took another deep breath, hoping the scent would linger even after the kid left. Because Derek knew he had to step back, had to let go for now.

"You need to leave," Derek exhaled a whine as he stepped back, which was embarrassing because Derek Hale did not whine; ever.

Stiles nodded as he stood from the wall, but followed Derek’s movements, keeping close to the alpha. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he wanted to give Derek _this_. He didn’t want to leave the older man in such a state. Stiles wasn’t... really sure how all of this was going to work between them, but clearly they were **both** on board for it, and it wasn’t just something one-sided; _hopefully_. He wasn’t sure if he could handle being let down after that seriously intense moment.

“I know,” He said as he breathed and he reached out, taking Derek’s wrist and staring into his eyes, they were close to eye level with one another, but he still always felt like Derek should’ve been taller. It was probably fair enough that he wasn’t, considering how completely amazing he looked already, “But... This isn’t a 'no'.” He swallowed as he watched Derek, “I’m not saying ‘no’ to you.” It was a blind, stumbling darkness of honesty that he normally had with Derek, but it was also very different. It was his way of saying that he wasn’t like others; even though he was sure the alpha already knew that.

Derek gently pulled his wrist from Stiles's grasp, his eyes wide and pleading with the younger man to just leave. Eyebrows drawn tight with the force it took to not just lean into the kid and kiss him, touch and take. Even though taking what he wanted was imprinted in his biology, he couldn't do that to Stiles - wouldn't ever. The open honesty in the teenager's words sated the wolf a little, even if it was temporary - there was a hint of hope and promise there, something for Derek to hold on to for the time being.

"You **should** say 'no' to me," Derek said, his piercing blue eyes flickering down to Stiles's lips, "Because you don't know what saying ' _yes_ ' implies."

Derek stepped back further, the distance between them was minimal, but it was enough to make him ache - hurt down to his bones - to be away from Stiles. The werewolf had never felt anything more certain, had never felt his body react in such a way to a human or otherwise. It was silly, feeling like this over the kid. But when you find your mate, sometimes this shit happens - or so he's been told.

“You’re right,” Stiles said, nodding as he moved around Derek, making his way to the door, “I don’t know what saying ‘yes’ implies... _Yet_.” He left the house at that, doing his best to keep the jeans up on his waist as he made the slow, squishy trek back to his Jeep. It was as slow as it’d been before but, this time, he did it with the smell of Derek surrounding him and the knowledge that the werewolf was _interested in him_.

Derek had said 'no' to the bite, but Stiles was beyond that. He had a lot of thinking to do, a _lot_ of feelings to sort out, and a **lot** of research to bury himself in; but Stiles loved projects. It was kind of his thing, by now, figuring out the traits of mythological creatures, like Derek. And, if he had questions, he’d come back. He already had a good enough excuse to return, considering he’d left his clothes on the counter in the bathroom. Give it a few days, he’d have questions, he’d want his clothes, and it’d fit right into place.

* * *

Derek watched Stiles leave, mouth still slightly ajar from the audacity of the kid. It was both painful and a relief at the same time that he did, in fact, _leave_. He barreled back against the wall and slid down - taking deep breaths as he wondered where this would go. The more realistic part of himself was convinced that Stiles would be repulsed, terrified even if he knew half of what submitting to Derek meant.

The werewolf stood back up quickly, trying to collect himself the best he could. Stiles really had some sort of effect on him and Derek wasn't so sure if he liked this new semi-soft, protective side of himself - it would take time to get used to.

Derek walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, the corner of his mouth picking up in a devilish little grin when he spotted Stiles's clothes. _Good_. The teenager would have to come back eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles poured himself over research the next few days, most of which consisted of wolf lifestyles and mating habits, thoughts and essays written about werewolves. He spent some time talking to a few of his friends and, dare he say it, _reading fanfics_. Not that he did that often, _no, not at **all**_. But he figured that there were a good few writers out there that had done there research as _well_. And, once he’d taken enough time to it, he had a good list of repetitive theories all tallied out to keep track of consistency.

He had never been a simple teenager, Stiles, had never been normal, not even in the slightest. And maybe that was for the best, maybe it was also for a **reason**. He wanted to make sure that when he prompted Derek with this list, and asked things of him, that Stiles was able to do it in a way that wasn’t rude or invasive; though it was bound to be **both** , knowing his luck.

There probably wasn’t anything on the list that would make him turn-tail and leave, or abandon Derek, he couldn’t think of one, but he still liked to know. And he like the thought of Derek _knowing_ that he knew, that he had no problem with them. It was worth it, to clear the air between them.

He washed the clothes he’d worn, borrowed from Derek, and put them in the passenger’s side of the jeep as he climbed in and drove back to the older man's house.

It was ironic, the change from a few days ago. He was determined this time, to learn more about Derek and there wasn’t a deceitful bone in his body, he was honestly curious. At least this time, he didn’t reach the Hale house soaking wet like before.

* * *

The days since he last saw Stiles felt like they went on for ages. And okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic about it, but he missed the kid. He spent most of his time pouring everything he had into the house, exerting himself more than usual and he got a good bit done - things were finally starting to come together. It was amazing what a good motive could do to someone, how much it could push you to get done. The idea, just the faint possibility of having something with Stiles was all the motivation he needed.

There were times when Derek found himself standing in the woods in the middle of the night before he even realized where he was going. Everything led to Stiles. It was infuriating how the teenager seemed to consume him, thoughts and actions combined. But he couldn't go to Stiles, he had to remind himself of what being an Alpha meant. The kid would come around again in time, he always did.

Derek was putting new paneling on the outside of the house, more than half of it already done and the clean white stood out in contrast to the older, dirty parts that he had yet to fix. The air was thick and the sun was out, so he didn't bother putting a shirt on before he started his work. The worn blue-jeans hung low on his hips, the elastic band of his black boxer-briefs were peaking out. The wolf raised his forearm to wipe the sweat from his forehead and smiled to himself, that familiar scent filling his senses. It probably wasn't fair to Stiles that Derek could do that - smell him before he was even in sight. So he stayed facing the house as he slid another section of paneling into it's slot, giving the teenager a chance to make himself noticeable.

Stiles reached the house, and had nearly dropped his jaw the second he realized that the pale spot he’d seen in the distance had been the werewolf’s _backside_. If before hadn’t been fair, this was bordering **illegal** in most states. Shirtless, sweated, dirty from work, a light sheet of sweat coating every inch of Derek that Stiles could see, the broad expanse of his shoulders, muscles running down his back, chiseled to perfection, practically glowing red from exertion, and Stiles’s mouth went completely dry.

He was sure Derek had smelt him from a mile away, if not more, and he stood at a slight distance, a folder in hand, as well as the folded clothes of Derek’s, “So, I uh... I left my clothes here, the other day.” The older man was probably already well aware of that fact, but he figured it was a good enough of a conversation starter.

Derek chuckled as he stepped down from his ladder then turned to look at Stiles, lifting his hand up above his eyes to block the blinding sun. It was good to finally look at Stiles, after thinking about him over the past few days. The wolf's imagination didn't have jack shit on the **real** thing. Derek noticed that the kid was holding the clothes that he'd lent him, so he moved closer and took them out of his hands, letting his fingers brush against the teen's for a second before moving away.

"I washed yours too," Derek nodded towards the door and moved swiftly inside, part of him craving Stiles' approval for how much he'd gotten done inside.

Stiles was stunned speechless by both the chuckle and the trace of Derek’s fingers over his as the older man relieved him of the folded shirt and jeans. He felt his entire body practically groan in need at it, and he followed Derek inside. Clearly, he’d made progress on the house, and he was curious to see the work the youngest Hale had put into the past few days.

It was impressive, and Stiles stood in the doorway, eyes looking everywhere. There was still a long, long way ahead, but Derek had certainly made an impact. His eyes met the werewolf’s, and he felt a sudden, sharp pang in his chest. It was grueling, careful, time-consuming work. Derek must’ve been at it constantly, put that good old werewolf strength to some use. He was probably exhausted, but it must’ve been something he took satisfaction in doing; putting back together the broken home. And he was doing it all _alone_.

“I won’t uh... Stay long,” Stiles said, voice shaken and he tried to steel it down the best he could, “I just came to get the clothes.” His eyes moved along the staircase, the dining room wall, “And return your’s...” He moved slowly, thoughtfully, trying to see more of the repairs without Derek noticing what he was doing. “And I uh,” He motioned to the notebook in hand, “I had a few questions about er - er, _things_.”

The fact that Stiles had questions caught the werewolf off guard, made him wonder what he could possibly want to know. The teen had an inquisitive nature and Derek would answer the best he could. It wasn't like Derek had a lot to hide at this point anyway, Stiles already knew about werewolves and the like.

"Shoot," Derek shrugged, trying his hardest to play it coy - not wanting Stiles to know how much he'd missed him.

Stiles continued moving, walking around Derek and peering into the next room, trying to appear careless, but also curious. His eyes skimmed the repairs, taking them in before he turned back to Derek, “Well, umm, you said - you mentioned _biting_.” He cleared his throat, cheeks flushing slightly, it was just a stupid question; and if he couldn’t get out this one, the rest weren’t going to be easy.

“Is that how you - how werewolves mate? They, uh, ‘ _claim_ ’ them? _Bite_ them?” He had to hold back the rush of questions trying to burst forth, he’d already made a priority list, incase Derek got impatient, he just had the top five and hopefully he could get answers to them all, but asking them at the same time wasn’t going to help.

Much like Derek had expected, Stiles had done some research. The werewolf kept silent a few minutes longer just to see Stiles get antsy. The kid brought a notebook for Christ sake, which means he was probably dying to ask more questions. The thought of drawing this out just to keep him around a little longer didn't seem so bad. But Derek didn't want to give the impression that he wasn't interested in answering things like this for Stiles.

Derek pushed off of the wall and closed the distance between the two of them, without hesitating he ran the tip of his finger along the cords of Stiles' neck, his blue eyes flickering back and forth from the soft, creamy, pale skin to Stiles' eyes.

"It's what we do to our mates, yeah," Derek could practically feel his mouth salivating for a taste, "We mark them, let's other people - other werewolves know who you belong to."

“I, uh,” Stiles felt his palms sweat instantly and he licked his lips, “I figured as much.” He’d thought it was bad the other day, with Derek having on at _least_ a muscle shirt, but now... Stiles found his eyes moving southward, over the span of his pecks, the soft, pink nipples–he forced his eyes back up and cleared his throat, “And uh, you, umm... Werewolves, do they mate for... Uh, _life_?”

He was stuck between two options at the moment, as he watched Derek’s eyes flickering, the amusement set in them. Either faint, or crawl under a rock, there wasn’t really anything else he was ready for; he might just melt entirely, become a messy puddle of Stiles at Derek’s feet if the alpha kept looking at him like that.

"Yeah," Derek answered honestly and backed away a little bit, the effect he was having on the kid was amusing, but he wanted Stiles to get the rest of the questions out and, if Derek didn't give the teen some room to breathe. he wouldn't make it to the next question.

The wolf resorted to his usual stance, both arms crossed in front of his chest to make himself appear bigger, legs parted slightly as he fought back a wolfish grin. It felt nice, having Stiles' gaze on his body like that - knowing that his potential mate wanted him just as badly as **he** wanted Stiles. It was good that he was asking these types of questions, that way he'd at least know what he'd be in for. Relationship dynamics were different for werewolves as opposed to humans, when a wolf finds their mate - it's for life, it's not a ' _let's date for a while and break up if it's not working_ ' type of thing, it was solid.

Stiles nearly bit through his lip. He hadn’t expected _that_ one to be true, considering that he knew Derek was... Was _considering him_ , considering to _bite_ him; to claim him as his own. He was serious. And it was more permanent than marriage, more permanent than having kids with a person; it was for life.

“How does that work, exactly?” He asked, unable to stop himself, “Is it like... Genetics of the mate that make you interested in them? Is it your own personal interest? Or is it like that Twilight _Imprint_ crap, where the forces of nature just shove you into a relationship and it could be anyone? Do you have any kind of control over... Over who you **want** to mate with?” The term was coming off loosely now and he hadn’t expected that of himself, but, then again, he’d been looking at, searching for, and reading about mates for the past three days - and had done more research on them then probably anything else, ever; including his Druid's cat form tree.

"I think it's both a mix of genetics and own personal interest," Derek explained, eyes fixed firmly on Stiles's so he'd understand how serious this was, "A werewolf can have a relationship with someone without mating. But when you _find_ your mate, it's like there's some sort of pull to that person. It's not like the ' _Twilight crap_ ' per se, we **always** have control over who we mate with, that would be where the ' _personal interest_ ' takes place - whether or not you're attracted to your potential mate."

These types of things could be confusing sometimes, even to werewolves. Derek could only hope that it made sense to Stiles. That he'd understand that Derek wasn't just choosing him because he felt an inevitable pull to him, but he was also choosing him because it was what he wanted - Stiles was what he wanted, in all of the teen's geeky glory.

Stiles nodded, taking it in as he continued to look around. If only humans had some sort of system like that, to make them more loyal to one another, to make it–“-easy,” He said aloud before he could stop himself. His cheeks heated as he met Derek’s eyes again.

“I mean... Uh,” It was probably best to voice that thought aloud, because he had no freaking clue how to excuse or cover it up, “I mean, it must make it easy. Humans don’t have anything like that, anything to... To stop them, from making mistakes, they just screw each other over constantly; ruin lives.”

He cleared his throat and looked down, “Makes you wonder how the world would be, if they were more susceptible to loyalty, if they had more to go on than _just_ instinct, if they had some sort of guide,” He looked into Derek's eyes again, "A _pull_."

Derek had to smile at that. Stiles was picking up pretty quickly and took things in stride, didn't really freak out the way Derek expected him to. The rosy tint to the teen's cheeks was endearing and it made Derek want to brush the skin with his knuckles, make it a darker shade of pink. Instead, the alpha nodded, flexing his hands before shoving them into his pockets, his shoulder pressing back up against the wall. It was an interesting idea, the thought of human's being as loyal as werewolves - just not _completely_ plausible. Derek was sure that some human's were just that, faithful to a fault. But just like how the loyalty was embedded in his DNA, he was also sure that making mistakes was embedded in the human genome. Stiles was a different story though, that much was obvious just by looking in his eyes.

"I imagine the divorce rate would be lower," Derek joked, which was something he never did, but things felt entirely too heavy for just a conversation.

“Yeah, I uh... I’d like to think so,” Stiles smiled, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the werewolf’s sudden humor, “So umm, I, uh... The mate... they wouldn’t really be different. I mean, if they were human? It’d just be a bite, a mark, and that’s it? They wouldn’t be changed.”

He found himself getting impatient again, moving, shifting to one foot and then the other before he walked further into the next room. He’d never been good at just staying still. It didn’t help that there was a full grown werewolf man standing shirtless in front of him, staring at him in... Well, a way Stiles **never** thought anyone would stare at him.

Derek pushed off from the wall and followed Stiles but made sure to keep a little distance. The kid was anxious, the restlessness was easy enough to see in Stiles's jittery limbs. The wolf's ears perked up at the teen's irregular heartbeat, letting him know that his joke was appreciated in one way or another. It was almost unbearable - to stay away from Stiles and not crowd up against him when every fiber in him wanted to.

"You're asking if you'd stay human, the answer is 'yes'," Derek answered bluntly, "For example, If I marked you - it would practically be like a warning sign hanging off of your neck saying, 'don't touch'."

“Do scents factor into the whole uh... _Mate_ thing?” Stiles asked, turning suddenly and looking at Derek, “That _pull_ , the genetics, does it make you smell more appealing to your uh... Your ‘potential mate'?” Derek was the one that had used the term, he wasn’t sure if he liked it completely, but it wasn’t like they’d had a community to develop shorter, more likable terms over the years.

“I know smell is something you werewolves are keen on, and I’ve read that it’s similar with real wolves. Is it like the scent almost gravitates you towards that person, as well? And them to you?” He couldn’t help looking down Derek’s body again. He was trying to be less conspicuous, but chances were that Derek knew exactly how he was feeling, right about now, “Would they smell different to you, than to other wolves, and vice versa?”

"To a certain extent, yes," Derek's eyes followed Stiles's, but he kept a straight face despite his inner excitement, "Your scent draws me to you, even though it shouldn't - because you're human. As for whether or not you smell the same to other wolves, I doubt it. To another Alpha, **maybe** , doubtful though. But if you're mated and another werewolf picks up on that, they won't bother you - in that sense."

Derek let his eyes rake over Stiles' body once before turning on his heels and moving back towards the door to pick up his shirt from the stand. It was smaller than most of his other shirts, hence why he lent it to Stiles - stretching obscenely across his broad shoulders, clinging to his pecs and his back. It was better than nothing and, not that he was conceited or anything, but Stiles needed to concentrate and he knew covering himself up would help a little.

Stiles looked around the moment Derek walked away, checking out the layout of the room and wandering into the next. He’d never been this far into the house and he didn’t see as much damage done, giving him more of an idea of what it use to be like than the left side of the building - that had nearly been charred to a crisp. He could never imagine seeing his own house this way, and had to give Derek some credit, for living in it, for fixing it up.

He’d gotten the top tier of questions answered, and more thoroughly than he’d been expecting, but there were more that he was curious about. Some that, he wasn’t sure he was comfortable asking, just yet, and those could wait. “So, uh, is it normal for a werewolf to be pulled to a member of the same gender or... Is that just you?”

"Gender has nothing to do with it," Derek ran the palms of his hands over the front of his shirt, flatening it out before looking back up at Stiles, "If you're drawn to someone, then that's that, gender be damned."

Derek's past experiences spoke volumes on how true that was. Most of his past relationships had been female, then Stiles came along and managed to engage the wolf's interest. Sometimes things are just that _easy_. It wasn't necessary to go into panic mode over being attracted to another man, he wasn't that close minded. Plenty of Alpha's took male Beta's (on rare occasion, Omega's) as their mates. And while Stiles was none of the above, but one hundred percent human - Derek was still okay with it, because he knew that whatever they had between them, it was unique; special.

Stiles could see a lot of humanity doing better, if they took a few pages from werewolves, and that was one hell of a thought. He decided to back off of the questions about mating, considering a few had risen up about Derek Hale himself and, if they were going to do this, he wanted to know more about the man standing in front of him. Having the pull of longing, that familiar ache when he saw Derek, was one thing. But he still knew next to nothing.

From what he’d gathered on his own, he knew that Derek had a hard time trusting anyone, but was a completely trustworthy person. It was a shame, to see such a trait be trampled upon by so many people, even Scott, to some extent. “What’s your favorite kind of dessert?”

"You're kidding right?" Derek asked, thrown off by the question, but he chuckled when he realized Stiles was being serious, "Okay, not kidding. Uh, probably pumpkin pie or cherry cheesecake. What about you?"

It was odd how such a random question made Derek realize that he was just as curious about Stiles. There were certain things he already knew about the teenager - like how intelligent he was, especially when he applied himself. And how strong he truly was - the fact that he'd held Derek above water in the pool for over two hours was testament to that. The werewolf also knew some more slightly personal things about the kid, he knew how Stiles lost his Mom when he was younger, and how his Dad took to the bottle after she passed. But there were still so many unanswered questions now bubbling to the surface because of the teen's own inquiries.

“Buddy bars,” Stiles answered at once, smirking, “They’re like wafers, with peanut butter and chocolate. I don’t eat them much, because I normally go insane when I do, but they’re probably my favorite.” He turned, walking back out into the hallway by the door, moving along the expanse of it, eyes flicking about until he’d found the doorframe he’d been standing at three days ago. It was finished now, well, nailed in place and done until the entire house was ready for painting, he couldn’t help feeling pleased.

It was an odd sort of pride that took him over, seeing Derek’s handiwork, seeing the slow-going progress of the house. “Is this something you knew, beforehand?” he found himself asking, voice light, almost a whisper as he tried to keep his emotions back, considering how often the thought of Derek out here affected him.

“Building,” He started, to try and explain, “Did you do it before?” - Before the fire.

Derek's smile faded as he dropped his gaze to the floor, numbly running a hand over his face. While he was alone, he never really allowed himself to think much about his family. Even when he spent all of his time repairing the damage that Kate had inflicted, physically and emotionally - it hurt too much to think about it and angered him more than was probably healthy. It was undoubtedly a touchy subject for Derek but he wanted to be open and honest with Stiles - wanted the kid to see sides of him no one else had, he needed to let someone in.

"When I was younger my Dad used to teach me how to do _these_ things," Derek vaguely gestured about the room with his hand, still not looking at Stiles, "He told me that it would come in handy some day. I just wish I would've known..." The wolf trailed off, his voice low and sad.

Stiles looked at Derek, feeling that painful sting in his chest as he walked to where the werewolf was standing. The torment on the man’s face was harsh, palpable, and it mirrored a lot of what he’d seen from Derek before. That stone cold front, the distance, the urgency to remain callous, to appear unrelatable. He could relate, on a very, very small scale.

“My mom use to collect these stupid cookbooks,” He started, unable to stop himself, “Dad would complain because she had shelves of them. She’d always cook really weird things from cultures that we’d never even heard of.” He stopped finally and reached out, touching Derek’s wrist. It wasn’t the same thing, he didn’t even know why he shared it, but the older man had told him something, it only seemed fair to hurt himself as well. He didn’t mention that he tore up every single one of the books after his mother died; Derek didn’t need to know that.

The alpha could feel his heart both swell and clench with Stiles' admittance. And it made him want to lean into the teenager, caress and kiss him until both of them didn't hurt anymore. Tragedy had struck both of them and yet they turned out so completely different. It turned Derek into something ugly, mean and vicious - while Stiles seemed mainly unaffected, constantly talking too much and smiling; always happy. In a way, that made Stiles stronger than Derek, and he admired the kid for it - because he wasn't able to let it roll off of his back quite so easily.

The fingers touching his wrist were timid but the action in itself was larger than life; and reassuring. Derek lifted his head slightly and looked at Stiles finally, letting his guard down and keeping his expression open. The gravitational pull he felt towards Stiles just consistently got stronger, the more he was around him and the more he learned. Eventually it would get to the point to where he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, he'd end up pushing forward and taking what he wanted. But for now, he was still mainly in control.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, mainly through gritted teeth as his gaze dropped down to the smooth curve of Stiles' lips then back up to his eyes again. Being open and sensitive to someone else's feelings was still new for him and it was difficult, but he'd try for Stiles. Derek cleared his throat and looked back down to where the teenager's fingers were lingering on his skin, "For your loss, I mean. I don't know if I've ever gotten a chance to tell you that. I know what it feels like."

Stiles nodded slowly, swallowing, “You’re good at it,” He motioned to the repairs of the house, “I don’t know if being a werewolf has it’s perks there, it probably does, but I think the house’ll be more durable, withstanding, than it ever was before; once you’re finished.” The comment had other implications, ones that had nothing to do with the actual _physical_ house that they were standing in.

He wanted to try and get off of this subject before he started crying. He’d never talked so much about his mother and, normally when he did, he just became some kind of mess, one way or another.

He smiled at Derek and backed away, “I should probably get going. I’ve gotta cook for dad, or order something, or make sure he’s eating right, and I wanna be home before it gets dark.”

"Right," Derek shook his head and moved to the small stand by the door, picking up Stiles's clothes before turning and handing them to him, "I guess I'll see you later."

Standing in such close proximity to Stiles was almost torturous, especially when Derek already knew what he wanted. But he was trying to be respectable, so naturally he hardly acted on it. The last time Stiles was there, he had pulled a bold move when he kissed Derek. And, even though Derek's reaction to it might not have been what he was hoping for, it was still more than Derek had anticipated; it was pleasant. Which is why Derek couldn't understand why his heart was practically beating out of his chest as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles's, his left hand shakily wrapping around the teen's bicep. It wasn't heated or long, it was short and chaste - letting Stiles know he'd wait on him. Derek pulled back and shot him an almost regretful smile that he had to go home, then moved aside and took the steps two by two until he was upstairs and in the confines of his room. It was going to feel like forever before he got to see him again, he just knew it.

Stiles took the clothes, pulling them to his chest and looking up just in time to feel the other man’s lips touch his. He froze for only a moment, his entire body practically melting and reforming as he kissed back and closed his eyes. His heart rate jumped as he felt the solid planting of Derek’s hand on his arm, he’d give anything, to be able to get his own body to respond in turn, but he was so nervous, so surprised, that he just stood there like an idiot until Derek was gone, up the stairs, and out of sight.

Derek Hale had actually kissed **him** , _first_ , and without a single ounce of provocation. Stiles looked down and picked up the folder he must’ve dropped. He left the house numbly, closing the door behind himself and smiling. He had to bite his lip to keep from cheering or whooping, or from doing something else that was really stupid and embarrassing. So, instead, he buried his nose in the clean clothes and breathed Derek’s scent in as he started back through the woods.

* * *

Derek closed the door to his room and pressed his back up against it, his chest heaving for air now that he was alone. He reached up and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, remembering how soft Stiles' lips were, how plush and giving. This was ridiculous - Derek Hale didn't pine over anybody. He straightened his back and walked over to his bed and fell down on it face first, mentally kicking himself for acting so strung out on the kid - even if he didn't necessarily do it in front of Stiles.

"I'm so fucked," Derek whined into his comforter, voice completely muffled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by faster than Stiles had time to realize and, before he knew it, six days had passed and he hadn’t had a chance to go and see Derek again during the entire span of it. Granted, this time, he didn’t really have a good enough excuse to go and see the older man, besides for the fact that he _wanted to see him_. But six days was far too long, and he was about to be sick from the distance, he missed Derek.

They hadn’t talked a lot, or _shared_ a lot, but he felt like they were actually getting... Probably closer than he was aware of. He wasn’t sure if it had something to do with his being a ‘possible’ mate or whatever, but it wasn’t normal.

He left the house, telling his dad that he was going to be at Scott’s, doing research and most likely watching a movie or something, which was ironic, considering he’d spent the week shoulders deep in research. Today wasn’t the best day to go and see Derek, he’d been feeling really down lately and having a hard time getting through school, but he couldn’t wait anymore.

During the week, though, he’d narrowed the questions down and brought everything with him this time, though he wasn’t planning on clearing any off of his list. He left his backpack in the jeep as he locked up and walked back to Derek’s a third time. At this rate, he’d memorize the trees.

* * *

Derek had spent the first few days finishing up the exterior of the house, putting up the last of the paneling. All that was left was to completely patch up the roof and add new shingles, a coat of varnish or two on the porch and the exterior would be done. The inside was a completely different story. Granted he had most of it done, or about sixty percent anyway. It helped that his bedroom was already finished, as well as the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. The structure itself was sturdy, it just needed a little T.L.C and maybe some new furniture.

The second part of the week he spent painting the interior and putting down new wooden floors. Anything he could do to keep his mind off of Stiles - he did it. It wasn't that thinking about the kid was a bad thing. It just usually made him miss the teenager and his restraint was wearing thin. He didn't know how much longer he could go without seeing him and was tempted to just throw his paintbrush down and go... When he picked up Stiles's scent.

Derek looked kind of ridiculous with paint on his hands, most of his tank top and there was even a little splattered to the little black spikes of his hair. He panicked, which wasn't exactly in his nature and sat the brush down, wiped his hands on his tank top. The wolf took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Stiles had nearly stopped once the house was close enough to see clearly, wow, six days had been **far** too long. He’d missed most of the repairs, and Derek had made quite an astonishing amount of progress since he’d last been by. He **did** actually stop mid-step up the front porch when the door opened and he was greeted by one Derek Hale, smears of dark red paint in stripes and splatters along his muscle shirt, dribbles on his arms and even shading his hands.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Stiles couldn’t help smiling as he joined Derek at the door, “you’re already painting?”

Derek looked down at himself and chuckled, "I think I've gotten more of it on me than on the walls."

The smile that he was greeted with at the door was enough to make him wonder why he hadn't dropped everything to go and see the kid. It was warm and sincere, the exact type of smile he liked seeing on Stiles's face. Just like that, he was leaning in and pressing his lips to the younger man's, lingering for just a second before pulling back. It scared him a little, how easy things were coming to him now and how he was acting more on what he wanted without being overly aggressive about it. There wasn't really any awkwardness to it as he stepped back out of the way to let Stiles in, grinning a little as he did so.

Stiles was only slightly surprised by the kiss this time, and mostly just because it was amazing, to feel Derek’s lips pressed against his. He nearly swooned and fell over when the alpha pulled away, but he managed to keep himself together as he grinned even wider and walked in. Happy looked good on Derek, he could get use to that. It was a definite change from the brooding, dark, surely Derek Hale that had become the norm.

Before he reached the inside completely, he turned to the alpha, his hand reaching out to touch the waist of the older man’s muscle shirt as he leaned in and pressed a kiss of his own to Derek’s lips, more soft, open, and maybe a lot less practiced than the werewolf.

Derek startled minutely before he warmed into the kiss and placed his hand over Stiles's on his hip as he moved them both away from the door, using his foot to shut it as he cupped Stiles's jaw with his free hand. A few ragged breaths and another soft nudge of lips and Derek was the first to break it, pulling back only slightly, hesitant to put distance between them. This thing they had, it was becoming easier in a way. Derek didn't feel like he had to try so hard to impress the kid, everything else sort of just fell into place.

"I'm glad you came," Was all the Alpha could manage, but what he really meant was, ' _I missed you_ '.

“Me too,” Stiles said as he smiled wide, eyes flicking up to Derek’s forehead and taking a moment as he saw the small stripe of red through it, “You’ve got paint in your hair.” He licked his lips, swallowing as he moved his hand out from under Derek’s, lacing their fingers together. It was new, this entire _relationship_ thing. It wasn’t something Stiles ever really saw himself doing, as adamant as he was about Lydia, he had still never really seen it in the stars for him.

With Derek, it was even **more** different. The man had been a cold slab of stone for as long as Stiles had known him. Though, he knew there had been more, he hadn’t expected to see it on such an intimate level. And now he was thinking of more than just kind, welcoming, friendly Derek. Now it was those eyes, his stubble, his lips, it really **wasn’t** something Stiles was use to. But he couldn’t stop thinking of _this_.

He had a hard time wrapping his mind around the thought of a world where he’d walk up to Derek’s door, and be welcomed by a man covered in red paint, grinning at him, kissing him... _Cupping his cheek_. That action alone had stirred up more hormones in him than any porn magazine. “Really, really glad,” He added honestly, feeling better already.

"I was close to coming to see you," Derek admitted, moving out of the foyer and tugging on Stiles's hand - leading him into the living room, where he'd been painting.

Derek hadn't held someone's hand in so long he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like. It came to him almost like second nature with Stiles though - the teen's longer, slimmer fingers wrapped with his own calloused ones. Derek grinned to himself and squeezed Stiles' hand, his mate - there was no ' _potential_ ' about it, it would happen in time. Until then, he'd be more than happy to continue whatever this understanding between them was, and to learn more about Stiles.

Stiles blushed as Derek led him along, and he squeezed back. Today was a lot more intimate than they’d previously been and he wasn’t going to complain, but _wow_ , he hadn’t really expected it. He watched the back of Derek’s head, his tight shoulders, the pull and give of his muscle shirt, and Stiles wanted - more than anything - to be closer. He had these spasms some times, where he wanted to move faster than he should; it normally ended with him getting in a lot of trouble. But _seriously_? _With Derek?_ How was he still a virgin? How had he not boned the guy and gotten that out of the way? He was sex, complete with legs and fangs; walking, talking, _sex_. And this was Stiles’s third visit, alone, unsupervised, unaccompanied, and he still planned on walking out of the door today, virginity in tact.

He wasn’t here for sex, he didn’t want Derek to think he was. Though, why **would** he? Considering Stiles was pretty lucky the guy even looked at him at all. The thought of someone like Stiles using someone like Derek for sex was about as ridiculous as a person like Derek being attracted to him... Which, he supposed, might’ve already happened. Still, he really wasn’t here for sex.

“I didn’t mean to stay away all week, school just got... Stupid busy,” He responded to Derek finally, “and I did a lot of uh... _Research_.”

"Research, huh?" Derek quirked and tried not to grin at Stiles, "I'm assuming you have more questions then, yeah?"

The Alpha brought Stiles's knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them all individually before letting go again, backing up a little to sit down on the arm of the single chair in the room. Derek's line of vision lining up perfectly with Stiles's stomach and, for a fleeting second, he was about to reach out and pull him close, maybe push the shirt up and taste the tender skin - finally mark it. The wolf in him liked that idea, resulting in the almost involuntary growl reverberating throughout his chest as he forced his eyes back up to Stiles's.

“I do, but I’m not here to ask them, if that’s what you mean,” Stiles saw the expression on Derek’s face, felt his body heat up. He could still feel his knuckles tingling from the alpha’s lips and he moved only slightly closer to Derek as he pulled off his jacket and reached over, setting it by the werewolf, “Honestly, I’ve been pouring over so much of this stuff that I’d like to take a moment,” a breather, a second to figure out the person before him, as well. And not just facts and history, and past, and baggage. He wanted to know Derek’s hands, his lips, his shoulders.

He stared into the other man’s eyes, the smile wiping clean from his face as he finished the thought aloud, keeping the first part to himself, “Pack, and werewolves, and mates, I’ve read a lot, asked a lot.... But I kind of just want more of you.” It probably came out wrong, but he hoped Derek understood what he meant.

"Taking a break is good," Derek tried not to read to much into Stiles's last statement, but felt his dick twitch anyway, "God knows I could use one too. You want something to drink? Sweet tea?"

Derek stood up, the muscles in his arms flexing as he reached out and grabbed Stiles' shirt to pull him closer. It had been almost two weeks since he crowded the teenager's personal space, _almost two weeks_ since he felt intoxicated on the kid's scent alone. Something satisfactory came along with having your senses full of your mate's smell, it was comforting; arousing even. The Alpha nosed up Stiles's neck and breathed him in deep, hoping that this sort of thing didn't freak him out. On some sort of sub-conscious level he couldn't help it, it was just who he was. And if this alone freaked him out, then Stiles was bound to run away screaming as soon as he laid his eyes on Derek's knot.

“Derek,” Stiles said, or rather moaned, his hands moving to Derek’s shoulders as he arched his neck out of reflex. When the alpha had gotten into his space before, it had normally been to threaten him, or intimidate him, but like this, smelling him, Stiles felt his legs nearly turn to jelly. Derek Hale, far too much for him to handle ninety percent of the time. The horrible guy should go jump off some freaking cliff or something, _asshole_.

Stiles though, really wasn’t interested in tea. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want more intimacy between the two of them, more of Derek, more of the long, lingering kisses he’d heard so much about, read in fanfics, watched in movies, maybe thought of the past week. He wasn’t really sure if Derek was the kind, or if maybe they were moving too fast with just this, but _gods_ , he wanted it.

Derek literally almost lost it when Stiles arched his neck more, the kid couldn't just _do that_ to the Alpha, and the sad part was - he didn't even know if Stiles knew what he was implying when he showed his neck in such a manner. It was distracting and Derek had to fight back the wolf in himself in order not to bite the soft skin. This was where things were bound to get a little odd between them, the rate they were going - Stiles would get the answers to his questions in a more **hands on** way. As much as he wanted the teenager, he knew he needed to pull his reigns back a little bit - take things slower and not let it go too far.

The Alpha let go of Stiles' shirt and slid his hands up under it, settling his palms firmly on the younger man's small waist. Stiles had soft skin, it was almost _insane,_ just how soft it was - virginal and delicate. Derek nipped at the corner of Stiles's jaw and smiled against the skin. The arousal was coming off of the kid in levels he hadn't smelled before, thick and potent - setting the Alpha on edge.

"I think maybe you should ask some of those questions before this goes any further," Derek looked at Stiles seriously for a second before smashing his lips against the teenager's, breathing deeply through his nose as he tilted his head and licked the younger man's mouth open - learning his taste and the curves of it.

Stiles all but moaned into Derek’s mouth, lips parting at once as his hands moved, wrapping around the older man’s neck, fingers digging into his pitch black hair. He wasn’t surprised of it’s soft spikes, considering some times he couldn’t stop staring at the damn things, and having them between his fingers _finally_ was both pleasing and exciting. Derek’s hair probably won’t be the same again.

He wasn’t sure about the kissing thing, though. Stiles had never really... Never really kissed before. Lips was one thing, but with his mouth open? He wasn’t sure. He tried to keep breathing calmly through his nose, but they were probably coming out in sharp little bursts. He kept his tongue to himself, for the most part, occasionally daring to reach out and flick it over Derek’s. Each time it was like a lightening bolt streak of arousal straight to his dick, causing more moans to escape his lips. He didn’t know, or really care, what he sounded like, it didn't stop him from doing it.

The sounds spilling from Stiles's mouth had Derek hard in no time, causing him to pant and grunt in turn. It was noticeable that the kid was nervous and somewhat hesitant, but if need be - Derek would keep the control, _guide him_ so to speak. The tentative little touches of Stiles's tongue against his own was enough to have him growling and wrapping both of his arms around the entirety of the kid's waist - crushing their bodies close together. There wasn't any doubt in Derek's mind - he knew Stiles could feel his erection and possibly the beginning of a knot.

Derek sucked on the supple bottom lip before smearing his lips across the other side of the teenager's jaw, to his ear, "Stiles," The Alpha's voice was hoarse and low, slightly warning, "Come on, **questions**."

“I, what?” Stiles blinked, tried to think. He couldn’t really remember the questions he’d had left, and he hadn’t planned on bringing them up today. But Derek’s voice, that urgent insistence, it almost made him feel like he should be ready for something; something he didn’t **already** know about.

“Uh,” It was _hard_ to think, literally, with Derek’s erection pressed against him in all sorts of unashamed ways. _God_ , it would figure that he was bigger than a truck, of course, “I’m sorry, I’m drawing a blank. You can’t just ask me to think of this stuff right on the spot. Did- _God_ , that’s your **dick**... Umm,” He licked his lips, tried to clear his head. “Did you want me to ask anything in **particular**? I mean, I did have that thought about having to mate in your werewolf form, but other than that...”

Derek chuckled against Stiles' ear, loosening his grip on the kid's waist. Hearing him scramble to find the words was humorous, albeit a little cute. But Derek would never say that out loud - 'cute' was not in Derek Hale's vocabulary. It was enthralling to Derek, to be the reason the teenager probably couldn't remember his own name.

The Alpha jutted his hips out and pressed his erection up against Stiles again, a shit eating grin splayed across his face as he did so. "Not really," Derek kissed Stiles again, playfully this time, "I mean, If I'm _fucking_ you and my claws come out or my fangs descend... That wouldn't really be something I could help. But as far as me being completely in werewolf form - **no**."

Stiles groaned and dropped his head back again, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to remember anything else from the list. There had been one other thing he’d been the most curious about but... Not only did he not know how to word it, he wasn’t sure how Derek would take the question, if he asked it. He kept his mouth shut, feigning stupidity and hoping Derek wouldn’t hear the lie.

“I’m not sure about anything else,” He said as he breathed in that strong smell of sandalwood, the earthy alpha scent he was growing familiar to, “I forget everything, constantly, I mean... Half of the time I can’t remember my home address,” another obvious lie, but that one came out often enough, excusing himself from most people’s expectations, it was practically a reflex.

Derek sighed when he heard the slight increase in Stiles' heartbeat, cluing him into the fact that Stiles was lying. He wasn't angry about it, not in the least, but he'd have to get the teenager to understand that he could be open with him - lies weren't needed. What he was about to do would probably be more painful for him, but he had to do something. The Alpha backed up, completely pulling himself from Stiles as he looked at him disbelievingly. He crossed his arms like he always did and shook his head a little, a slight grin pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"Stiles, you don't have to lie to me," The Alpha adjusted his straining cock in his jeans, eyes still level with the teenager's, "If this is going to go any further, it would probably be for the best that you continued with the questions. Now _spill_."

Stiles practically squirmed as Derek pulled away and he shifted, almost oddly tempted to stretch his shirt to his knees, to cover the horrible boner he couldn’t have disguised otherwise; but he didn’t, just **barely**. “Derek,” He frowned at the serious look on the older man’s face and he sighed, “It... I mean, as far as I’ve seen, werewolves don’t really have anything like the _wolf_ mating habits, and things like that. It’s still very, uh... Very _human_.”

“But,” He wanted to eat his words as they came tumbling out like rainbow vomit, “People that have written books about werewolves and... And other sources-” _fanfiction, fan art, hentai foundry_ , “-they uh... They normally have this constant, repetitive myth of... Like... a... _Knot_.” His voice was practically a low little squeak at the end, and it barely came out as his cheeks heated at the term. _Yeah, knot_ , and he probably got fifty times harder just saying the damn word.

Derek choked on a laugh and threw his head back - his back arched, the whole works. Anybody in his situation would probably have a good little chuckle, the kid was just so _damn_ innocent. It sobered him up pretty quickly though, to know he'd likely be the one to taint the teenager. He straightened his back and stared at him for a few more minutes, enough to set Stiles on edge a little. The tone of the kid's voice when he said ' _knot_ ' wasn't **disgusted** , instead, the Alpha noticed the color on the teenager's cheeks and the arousal bulging from Stiles's jeans; and he could smell it - sudden, sharp, causing the alpha's body to heat up at the instant wave of lust.

" _Well_ ," Derek started, his face a little more serious but there was still a mischievous little smirk on his lips. It was probably a good thing he went commando today. The Alpha undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly, his hands gripping the denim and holding it open - exposing the beginning of a knot and his hard shaft, no where near it's normal size but it was enough to answer Stiles's question.

"You mean like this?" Derek asked, glancing down at it then back up to Stiles before buttoning his jeans back up.

Stiles’s eyes went down with the movement of Derek’s hands and he reached out to stop the older man. _Gods_ , he didn’t need proof, saying ‘ _yes_ ’ would've been fine enough on it’s own. Derek showed him anyways and Stiles couldn’t remove his eyes, wide as they probably were, even long after it was gone. He wasn’t sure what it said about him, to find it not only attractive, but arousing, and his mouth watered, and the small spot in the back of him - that had been ignored his entire life - practically ached with it’s consideration.

“You don’t have to go showing off your junk,” Stiles managed to say as he moved in again, closing the distance as he grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him as Stiles’s other hand touched the werewolf’s stomach tentatively.

Derek hummed happily against Stiles' lips and brought one hand up to touch his face, pleased that it didn't freak him out, "It's not really showing off if you're the only one I'm showing, is it?"

One of the biggest obstacles was down, bringing them that much closer. The only thing left was up to Stiles and whether or not he wanted this whole 'for life' type of relationship. He'd give the kid time though, it wasn't the kind of thing to be rushed. And there were _other_ things they could do that wouldn't necessarily bind them forever. It would also give them both time to learn more about one another, get closer. One thing was for sure. Derek was confident he wasn't a typical Alpha, they were usually impatient and took what they wanted - knotted someone up as soon as they got the chance.

“It so _is_ , actually,” Stiles said, staring at Derek as if staring down at him, “Showing your knot off to your new boyfriend is normally ‘ _showing off_ ’, considering we haven’t even gotten comfortable with kissing.” Hell, this was pretty much his first time being with anyone, kissing **anyone** , let alone considering things like... Like _blow jobs_ , and _sex_. His cheeks heated with the thought, and he felt the sudden excitement course through him.

He was going to be doing those things... With **Derek Hale**. He was going to lose his **virginity** to Derek, or... He hoped he did, he hoped this all worked out, he couldn’t see it knot- _not_... **Not** working out.

"I don't know," Derek responded and pressed his lips to Stiles's gently, effortlessly, "I'm pretty comfortable with it - with you."

The Alpha could understand where Stiles was coming from though, his scent told Derek things that the teenager didn't have to. Like the fact that he was very clearly still a virgin and that excited both Derek **and** the animalistic side of himself - the wolf. Derek acted on an earlier thought and brushed his knuckles across Stiles's cheek, grinning at how the light pink tinge to his skin practically made his whole face light up.

"Wait a minute," Derek blurted out, eyes going a little wide as he remembered what Stiles had said, "Did you just call yourself my _boyfriend_?" The Alpha didn't really give the younger man time to respond though. Derek seemed to contemplate it openly, more than pleased with it, "Yeah. Yeah, _okay_. I think I like that."

Stiles felt his face flush even more than before, not just from the hand there now, but from Derek’s words, the acceptance and agreeance to his accidental slip-up. He didn’t mean to just out and say ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ in reference to Derek, they hadn’t really gotten to talking about that yet.

“You’re not too old to have a boyfriend, are you?” Stiles joked. He wasn’t sure if the age thing was touchy with Derek, it hadn’t seemed to be **before**. It wasn’t for him. Honestly, he hadn’t really thought about it. The only thing he’d really considered was the fact that Derek had more experience than him, and his own, which was none.

He added, so Derek understood what he meant, “You wouldn’t call it ‘mate’, would you? I mean, boyfriend might be... Not as serious, I guess.” He still hadn’t thought about this entire thing in full - being with Derek - for the rest of his life, so maybe 'boyfriend', not 'mate', was the correct term... _For now_.

Derek half-chuckled and nodded slowly before nipping at the teen's neck, not rough enough to leave a mark though - because God knows that would open up a whole can of worms and practically suck Stiles right into this whole thing before he was completely ready, "Boyfriend will work for now, I suppose."

The teenager was more than that to the Alpha, **naturally** , but he'd give the relationship some time to breathe and grow - learn him in all the ways you needed to know your life partner. It would all eventually lead to the inevitable, they'd **fully** be together, be mated - in time. Derek was sure of at least that much.  He'd never felt such a pull, such a connection before - without fully knowing a person. Derek lifted his mouth from the kid's neck and took another kiss, steadily becoming addicted to Stiles' taste and how his lips gave way to Derek's.

The more the werewolf kissed him, the more confident Stiles became. It wasn’t something he’d expected of himself, the ease and comfort he gained the more Derek was around him. Today had started off as such a rough, horrible day, he’d even been hesitant to come over. But it was all completely pushed away the moment he’d seen Derek. Now, he was grateful he did.

He couldn’t really explain the feelings he was having, the foundation he felt, being with Derek made him... _Somehow complete_. Maybe it was that pull that Derek had mentioned, affecting him as well. Whatever it was, those werewolf genetics mate finding skills were more bang on than Google. He and the alpha were fitting well together, like puzzle pieces. Half of him just wanted to say ‘yes’, to accept everything without looking back, to have Derek inside of him, with him, stuck - knotted - for the rest of their lives. But this thing had to be handled carefully. Good things, no matter how often or sparse they are, deserve time.

“So what do we do now, sour wolf?” He asked, breathless, smiling, running his hands through Derek’s black spikes and kissing him on the cheekbones, the temples, the forehead, “I could help you paint?”

Derek involuntarily growled at the nickname, despite the easy smile that was slowly becoming plastered to his face while Stiles was around. He'd still been the same authoritative, stern Alpha when the pack came around - he needed at least that much to stay the same, he needed his pack to fear him a little - to keep them in line. But when he was around Stiles, it was like the kid just broke down the wall without trying - made him inexplicably happy beyond reason. It was something he could get used to and something he wanted to hold on to for as long as possible - he hadn't been quite so carefree and content since before the fire.

The Alpha wrapped his arms back around Stiles again and hugged him firmly, trying to thank the kid without actually saying it - thanking him for giving Derek some sort of purpose, other than looking after his pack. He let Stiles go but brought his right hand up to the nape of the younger man's neck and kissed him on the forehead, before pulling away. Derek looked around the room then back to Stiles and nodded, "I'd really like that."

Stiles had all but melted into the hug, burying his cheek against the line of Derek’s jaw, closing his eyes and smiling wider as the werewolf kissed his forehead. He wasn’t sure if the nickname had been approved, but like hell he was dropping it. Derek needed some kind of nickname from someone, and if it was going to be anybody to do it, it would be him.

“Just checking beforehand,” Stiles said as he pulled away and rolled up his sleeves, “I can paint dinosaur shapes, right? I’m pretty good at Apatosaurus and Lesothosaurus.” It was only partially a joke, considering he hadn't painted dinosaurs in ages. He probably wouldn't even try, but it was worth the attempt to see the reaction out of the werewolf.

"You won't if you like breathing," Derek responded without missing a beat, the serious straight line of his mouth twitching upwards only slightly.

The Alpha moved over next to the paint cans, picked up a clean roller he hadn't began using quite yet, and handed it to Stiles. He bent down and poured some of the paint into the tray, using the brush he'd been using earlier to trim - to taper off the running paint on the side of the paint can. It meant a lot to him that Stiles was willing to do this - to help him fix his home in some manner. It just solidified his feelings for the kid that much more.

The Alpha dipped his brush into the paint, stood to place a kiss on the teenager's temple and picked up where he left off on his trimming.


	4. Chapter 4

After painting with Derek, Stiles tried to come over as often as possible, spending most of his weekend helping the werewolf out. It was harder though, when school picked back up again on Monday, and he got so busy that he’d only been able to make the first, short visit then, before it was Thursday and he hadn’t been back over to the Hale house between then and now.

Stiles was nearly passing out as he came home from practice, dirt in every pore of his body and probably a few places he was unaware of. He still had a ton of school work to finish up and hadn’t taken a breath between the start of Lacrosse practice, and walking up the stairs of his house two hours later.

He still had all of his armor and pads on, his cleats, helmet in hand and backpack over his shoulder as he shoved his bedroom door open. Every bone in his body was like a steel rod, barely bending as he walked stiffly inside.

* * *

With the help of Stiles, they'd gotten a good bit of the painting downstairs done - it looked nice but lacked furniture. It pleased Derek to see the effort Stiles was putting into this, with coming over every day that he could - wanting to spend as much time with Derek as he wanted to spend with Stiles. But it had been a few days and the teenager hadn't been back over, the distance and time apart had eventually gotten to the Alpha and he found himself grabbing his coat and heading out the door before his mind had time to catch up. After all, it was about time he extended the same courtesy and visited Stiles. Except he'd have to be a little more stealthy about his visit, especially if the Sheriff was home.

Derek parked his car down the street, far enough out of the way to be inconspicuous and made the short little trek to the Stilinski house. The Sheriff's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which was sort of a relief, but he still used Stiles's window instead of the door. The fact that Stiles usually always either had his window open or unlocked made the aerobatics up to it easier. The Alpha made it inside and was straightening out his leather jacket just as Stiles came into the room - looking worn down and just plain fucking tired. Of course, Derek would choose the worst day possible to come visit him. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid told him to go home just so he could crash and catch up on rest.

"Hey," Derek started, and for once in his life, he felt awkward - standing there in Stiles's bedroom, "Haven't heard from you in a few days, figured I'd come see you instead." The wolf looked the kid over real good before licking his lips and speaking up again, "I probably should have gotten your number from Scott, and called before I came over, you look beat."

Stiles stopped in surprise and grinned as he stared at the werewolf. His busted lip smarted, but he didn’t care as he dropped his helmet and backpack, “Are you kidding me?” He felt a sudden surge of energy course through him the moment he saw Derek. He pulled his gloves off as he breathed and pushed the door closed, “You’ve never called **before** , why start **now**?”

He looked down at himself, and then back to Derek, who was clean, **gorgeous** , and standing in his bedroom. He couldn’t help his own eyes looking around to make sure that everything was er... _Presentable_ , for his **boyfriend**. His desk was a mess of books and notes and printouts of all of the research he’d been doing the past couple of weeks but, other than that, everything seemed within reason; except himself.

“I’d uh, hug you, but well,” He shrugged, “I didn’t shower at school, kind of just wanted to get away from there the second I could, you know?”

Derek shook his head as he shucked his jacket off and laid it on the end of Stiles's bed before slowly making his way over to him. It was funny that the kid thought a little bit of dirt and sweat was going to make him **not** want a hug. So of course the first thing he did as soon as Stiles was within arms reach - was pull him into a tight, warm one. The teenager's body was rigid, not in a nervous way - but in a way that told Derek he was tense and practice probably had all of his muscles knotted up. Derek exhaled in what felt like the first time in days, content that he was finally able to touch his boyfriend. _God_. The Alpha didn't care much for that term, but as Stiles pointed out - it wasn't quite as serious as 'mate', so he'd have to deal for a while.

Derek loosened his grip just a little, enough for him to lean back and observe the kid's busted lip. He ran his thumb over it tenderly, then press a short, slightly open-mouthed kiss on Stiles' lips, "Rough day?"

“Mm, yeah,” Stiles breathed, heart fluttering as Derek kissed him, “Had to split up this stupid fight on the field and took a right hook. It’s nothing, just an accident.” He felt better already though, the ache was constant, and the dirt in his hair was getting annoying, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care passed that.

He **did** have to shower, though, that was unavoidable. He couldn’t begin to imagine what he smelled like to the werewolf, probably horrible; probably **really** horrible. “I should, uh, shower,” He said as he pulled his shirt off, carefully removing the armor and the second shirt below it before walking to the bed to untie his cleats, “It won’t take too long, if you can wait?”

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid putting his paws all over Stiles - with this being the first time he'd actually seen the kid without his shirt on. Stiles was thin, not quite as lanky as he previously thought - the kid had soft lines, but there was clearly a beginning of a six-pack. All in all, he didn't look completely fragile. The teen's broad shoulders and dark trail of hair beneath his navel was... _Distracting_ , to say the least. The odor coming off of Stiles wasn't bad though. It was more or less just a mixture of Stiles himself, testosterone from the fight he broke up, and dirt. But, if showering would make him feel better, then he'd happily stick around. And besides, the hot water would probably help loosen the kid up some. The Alpha cleared his throat and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that all of his blood was flowing south - and fast, "Yeah, I'll wait."

Stiles stood as he tucked his cleats under the side of his bed and walked to his dresser, fishing through it for something more comfortable to wear before he gave Derek one last look, “It’ll just be a couple of minutes.” He swallowed as he saw the expression on the alpha’s face and then glanced down at himself, “Oh,” He held his shirt over himself, suddenly more aware of his nudity.

“A couple seconds,” He corrected as he backed up to the bathroom and walked into it, shutting the door and sighing as he put down the clean clothes and started the hot water. He pulled his socks off, yanking down the loose lacrosse shorts and his boxers. He was half-tempted to cover himself still, but resisted it as he stepped under the shower-head and quickly began washing his hair.

Derek sauntered about the room for a minute or two, looking at Stiles's collection of books on his shelf. It was impressive, but not surprising - he knew Stiles's had an insatiable appetite for knowledge. The Alpha touched a few of the nick-knacks about the room and looked at the picture sitting on top of Stiles's headboard - looked like a photograph of Stiles and his mother when he was younger. It was nice that the kid had something to remember her by, even if it was just a picture. The Alpha sighed and moved over to the kid's desk and sat down in the chair to wait. A lot of the research Stiles had been doing was clustered all over the desk and that made Derek smile - research seemed like a little bit of an understatement.

Stiles finished showering in record time, dressing quickly and throwing his clothes in the hamper behind the door. And now, he was going to return to his bedroom, where the most gorgeous, painfully attractive werewolf was sitting in wait. He checked himself over before walking back to the bedroom and closing the door behind himself as his eyes met Derek’s. His stomach felt a mess of twists and butterflies; he hadn’t been expecting the company, though he was certainly grateful for it. But they were in his house, _alone_ , in his _bedroom_ , and his father probably wouldn’t be back until the morning.

“Sorry I didn’t come over,” He felt like he was apologizing for doing that a lot lately, “School just... kinda-”

"It's fine," Derek put his hand up to stop Stiles from continuing, "I mean, this is a team effort type of thing, right? Probably wouldn't hurt for me to come around more often."

The Alpha was slightly in awe at how Stiles's skin was glowing - his face was scrubbed so clean that a light pink color was rising in his cheeks, or maybe the kid was blushing. The teenager's natural scent was a bit faded and replaced with whatever kind of body wash he used - clean and strong, but not bad. Derek realized he was staring and blinked in a rapid succession to bring himself out of it, the last thing he needed to do was come off as creepy. The Alpha offered a small smile, toothless but still sincere.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Stiles pushed off the door and walked to Derek, taking the older man’s face in his palms and lifting his chin so Stiles could lean down and kiss him. He couldn’t help it, he felt like there was some sort of magnet yanking inside of him, and he couldn’t shut it up. He’d been without Derek for three whole days and it felt like a century; it was worse than **last** time.

Stiles was pretty sure that there was something bigger growing there, something more serious than just a relationship. His genetics were already doing their own thing, moving him and Derek forward, even though his mind was still trying to figure this out, it was already establishing something with Derek. He’d felt so worn, so tired before he saw the alpha, and the moment he did, it was like he could breathe.

Derek's hands moved of their own accord as his lips meshed with Stiles's, he grabbed the kid's waist and pulled him onto his lap. He needed to feel his mate's body, needed to hear Stiles's heart race from just being close to Derek. The Alpha slid his right hand up underneath the back of Stiles's shirt to feel his skin. It was just as soft as he remembered, slightly slick with the dew of his shower.

Derek went for a french kiss, eager to get the kid to open up more - let loose. The first and last time Derek had tried it, Stiles seemed cautious and nervous. The Alpha had one hand resting on the small of Stiles's back and brought his free hand up to grab the nape of the kid's neck as he parted his mouth and teased the teenager with the tip of his tongue - dying to just delve into it and taste him.

Stiles gasped as he tried to settle down, tried to relax his weight. Derek was a werewolf, he didn’t have to put every ounce of his strength into keeping himself up, which was good, because if it were just Stiles, he’d probably be mush on the floor right about now. Derek’s hand touching his back caused a sharp, sudden breath to pass through his nose and his mouth opened slightly.

He almost startled at the swipe of Derek’s tongue and groaned as his lips parted. He still wasn’t really sure about kissing like that, with his tongue. Surely it was going to get in the way, or he’d do something wrong, or their teeth would clash. He tried though, licking carefully, quickly over the tip of Derek’s tongue as his hands moved, dull nails dragging through the alpha’s stubble before running into his hair, thumbs massaging slowly behind the older man’s ears.

Stiles was a natural when it came to kissing, whether he realized it or not. It was easy, almost effortless. It felt like they'd been doing it for years - to Derek anyway. The kid even knew what to do with his hands, little heated moments between them rarely got awkward. It was good that they fit so well together at this point, considering how rocky of a past they had. And, in due time, Derek knew there were things he'd done before all of this started that he'd eventually need to apologize for.

The Alpha moaned when Stiles massaged him behind his ears, resulting in Derek rolling his hips a little bit. His movement was restricted, of course. Perhaps making out in a computer chair wasn't the best idea in the world, but he'd make it work if he had to.

He let his hand on the small of the teenager's back slide down a little bit, resting it on Stiles's ass tentatively - he didn't squeeze though, still slightly paranoid that it would be too much too soon.

Stiles couldn’t begin to explain the paranoia to himself, the feeling that he might be pushing Derek, or he might not be so well received. He’d always felt like some sort of screw up, one way or another, with school, with his dad, with Scott’s mom; even she saw it in him. Being in a relationship was probably the next one over, but he’d never had that spot filled by someone. He was still trying to get over that it was **_Derek freaking Hale_**.

The moment the older man put his hand on Stiles's ass, he couldn’t hold back the response; his body moving, chest pressing to Derek’s, mouth opening wider, his tongue arching out to drag over the bottom of the werewolf’s as he reached down, squeezing Derek’s right arm in reassurance.

Derek didn't really expect Stiles to be quite so responsive, part of him winced in preparation for the teenager to pull back, or something to that extent. But when he just leaned more into it, Derek lost his head just a little. The Alpha dropped his other hand to Stiles's ass and allowed himself to squeeze the soft, tender flesh - pulling the kid's hips down as he rutted up. Derek had been hard since he pulled the teenager onto his lap and it had continued to swell and grow with the pressure of his mate practically sitting on it. They didn't need to have sex, but Derek wanted something - even if that something meant getting Stiles off instead of himself.

The Alpha squeezed Stiles's ass more firmly and straightened his back, using the strength in his legs to lift up off the chair. He held on to the teenager and broke the kiss, long enough to pant out some sort of proposition. Derek pressed Stiles back up against the wall and let his right hand wander along the younger man's outer thigh.

"Listen," Derek breathed, his blue eyes locking with Stiles's brown, "I know you're not ready to go all the way - not ready to be knotted," The Alpha rolled his hips against the teenager's, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment, "But there are other things we can do... Until then, if you want. I mean, I'd _really_ like to get you off - if you'd let me."

Stiles had nearly squeaked aloud when Derek lifted him up, even more when the alpha crammed him to the wall he’d shoved him in long before their relationship had turned into _this_. It was different, exciting, arousing. And to have the man saying the things he was now, staring into Stiles’s eyes... He had to stop and think, let the words soak in before he could respond. Derek was asking to get him off.

“Yeah,” He started to agree, eyes wide, dilated, but he stopped, touching Derek’s shoulder and shaking his head, “Wait, what about you? I... I wanna get you off too, I mean-I don’t think it’d be half as good, otherwise.” He wasn’t sure if he was saying, or suggesting, something different to Derek, but _gods_... He seriously wanted to see the werewolf all unkempt and desperate.

Derek had to grin at how generous Stiles was trying to be, it was endearing. The Alpha would have been perfectly fine with just getting the teenager off, seeing him lose himself under Derek's ministrations. It's not like he expected anything in return, being around Stiles was more than enough to keep Derek content. Granted he had shown Stiles his knot, it wasn't fully inflated at the time, but Stiles knew it was there. Letting the kid get up close and personal with it kind of made Derek nervous. Looking at it is one thing - and what Stiles wanted to do was something else entirely. The Alpha was just afraid that, if he did let Stiles pleasure him as well, that maybe he'd change his mind about this whole thing - take off and never talk to Derek again.

The Alpha let Stiles down gently and pressed an appreciative kiss to the corner of his mouth before dropping to his knees in front of Stiles. If the kid was a virgin, much like he expected he was, then this probably wouldn't take too long. It felt a little odd though, if he was being honest with himself - to be on his knees for someone, when he was so used to people grovelling for him. Derek looked up at Stiles as he hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the teenager's shorts, wiggling them a little just under the band to tease him. "If you still want to when I'm done with you," The Alpha pulled the shorts down to just above the base of Stiles's cock, his eyes glued to the thin trail of hair as he leaned in and kissed it - tongue laving out against it, trailing up to Stiles's navel then back down again, "Then I'll let you, sound good?"

Stiles stared down at Derek, transfixed, in awe, probably in shock or something, “Yeah?” He said, though it sounded more like a question. He wasn’t exactly sure why Derek thought his mind was going to change after he got off, it made no difference to Stiles, he wanted the alpha to feel this, to be close; he wanted to pleasure Derek as well. What good was getting off with your partner if it wasn’t mutual? He might as well just jack off alone with that frame of thinking.

He felt his cheeks heat as he realized that he was suddenly very, very exposed in front of Derek. Before, he’d covered his chest with a shirt, and now he was just standing here, moments away from his dick being all... _All out there_. He almost wanted to stop Derek, to cover himself up, but he didn’t. It wasn’t easy, being open with someone, like this. People on tv made it look so simple, to be intimate, how the hell did sex become... _Casual?_

Derek looked up at Stiles one more time before pulling the shorts down, smirking at him as his eyes flashed red. It wasn't to threaten or frighten him in anyway, he just mostly couldn't control that side of him when he was sexual, in **any** way. The Alpha ran his hands up Stiles's bare thighs, inhaling the musky scent as subtly as he could as he shifted forward and licked in a circular motion around the head of Stiles's cock. Derek finally rested his hands on the kid's hips to still him from moving and wrapped his lips around the purpling tip.

The salt secreting from Stiles's skin mixed with his body wash made for an interesting taste, but mixed with the scent of the teenager's arousal filling his nose - it all worked together perfectly and had Derek's dick throbbing against the front of his jeans. The Alpha lifted one hand from Stiles's hip to wrap it around the base of his shaft, experimenting as he moved his fist upwards along the length - squeezing his hand and hallowing his cheeks as he forced his mouth down on to him.

“Derek,” Stiles shuddered, reaching down to fist the older man’s hair as he stared down at the werewolf. “Oh my god, this isn’t gonna last long,” He said, dropping his head back against the wall. _It seriously wasn’t_. He’d never even had someone else’s hand on his dick, let alone mouth, let alone **Derek**. He was already embarrassingly close, and he was worried about just... _Just coming_ , and not being able to stop it when it happened.

He didn’t want to tell Derek to stop, though. It felt amazing, overwhelmingly amazing, and it was going to be so seriously short-lived. Maybe if they did this enough, in the future, he’d actually last, but holding back was already getting to be... **Really painful**. It felt good, but at the same time... He let out a breath, body shaking, legs faltering as he tried to keep it back.

Derek pulled his mouth from the velvety length, but only for a second, "S'okay, Stiles," The Alpha reassured, eyes hazed over as he flicked the swollen tip with his tongue, "I wanna taste you, go ahead - come for me."

Derek didn't waste any time, he swallowed Stiles back down as he jacked the shaft - sucking and bobbing his head rapidly. The pre-come on the back of his tongue was bitter and distinct and he wanted more, needed Stiles to let go so he could have it. And the kid's fingers in his hair felt fucking amazing, his inner wolf was keen on the sensation - resulting in him growling, low in his throat. Which in retrospect, probably felt amazing for Stiles; the vibration from the growl.

Stiles licked his lips, wincing, his right calf shaking involuntarily as he came, his fists tightened roughly in Derek’s hair, pulling him close, hips thrusting forward as his back arched off the wall and he gasped. Sharp rasps of breath tore through him, and he wasn’t so concentrated on how he looked to Derek, how open, and probably very, very pink his entire body was, flushed with the orgasm.

His fingers were shaking and his whole world felt like it had just been turned on it’s axis. _Yeah, exactly how did something like that become casual?_

Stiles's cock throbbed in Derek's mouth, long, warm spurts of come coated his tongue. It was probably slightly more bitter than the pre-come, but the taste was new and intoxicating. The Alpha swallowed and licked the tip again, trying to get what little bit was still oozing. Derek reached down and adjusted his own dick, the strain of it against his jeans was becoming painful - not to mention the ache from the growing knot.

Derek stood up slowly and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb before leaning in and taking a kiss from Stiles - practically making the kid taste himself. Something about that was hot as hell to Derek, he couldn't explain it - but he liked the idea of Stiles knowing what his own come tasted like. He crouched back down a little to pull the teenager's shorts up for him, considering he looked like he had just malfunctioned.

"I hope that was alright," Derek grinned a little and rested his hand on Stiles's hip.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles breathed, dropping his forehead against Derek’s shoulder, “Yeah, it was ‘ _fine_ ’, hold me up, will you? I don’t know if I can feel my legs.” He wasn’t even sure if it was him keeping himself up, or Derek. Either way, he was lucky to be topside. _Holy hell_. Watching the older man, tasting himself, it was... _Gods_ , it **was**. That was all.

Stiles lifted his head finally and turned to press his nose to Derek’s cheekbone, his lips just near the alpha’s ear, “I wanna... Wanna suck you off.” He wasn’t sure how else to say it, or what it’d entail, but he couldn’t really think of anything else.

He wasn’t a complete idiot, he’d watched enough gay porn to know how this all goes, but Derek _did_ have a knot. Stiles felt his own dick begin to fill the second that thought ran through him. _Yeah, Derek has a knot_. Was he... Suppose to do anything to it? Ignore it? He probably wouldn’t be able to stop staring at it, imagining it inside of him, _filling_ him, keeping Derek close. He should probably stop thinking, before he came again.

The Alpha wrapped his arms back around Stiles to keep him up, it was downright fucking adorable and Derek liked having that effect on him. What he wasn't expecting though, was for the teenager to still want to get him off as well. The ache and the longing made it damn near impossible to say no, though. Derek furrowed his thick brows and gave Stiles a concerned look, feeling his throat dry out at the thought of Stiles sucking him down.

"You know you don't **have to** , right?" The Alpha asked as he moved back a little, his hands still on the teenager's hips.

Stiles blinked in confusion, almost stunned speechless at the comment, the look on Derek’s face, and he paused. He wasn’t really sure why Derek was so eager to stop him from getting the older man off as well, it didn’t–oh, **oh** , _oh!_

“What?” Stiles looked suddenly flabbergasted, almost upset as he realized why Derek was being so adamant about him not giving the werewolf head. He’d practically **just** thought of it himself. “You think I’m gonna freak, because of your knot?” He asked, licking his lips as his eyes went down to Derek’s jeans. _Gods, but it was the exact opposite._

He reached out, slipping his fingers into the hem of the alpha’s jeans and pulling him back, closer, pressing their waists together as he leaned in close, staring into Derek’s eyes, “You can’t tell me that my heart doesn’t race, just saying the word, I know it does. And you probably smell how excited I get. You think I’m going to flee, run away? Give up on this? Find someone... **Easier**? Derek... I _want_ this, I-I want you.” He couldn’t stop from smiling as he added, “And I want your **knot** , just ‘ _knot_ ’ yet. That doesn’t mean I’m ' _knot_ ' ready to see it, or... Or **anything**.” He shifted slightly, only just because he wasn’t sure if there were other things he could do with it.

Derek swallowed thickly and tried not to choke on his own tongue as he listened to Stiles, hearing the teenager say that he wanted Derek's knot was probably one of the hottest things he had ever heard in his entire life. If his mind were any clearer, he probably wouldn't let Stiles go through with it - mainly to avoid a whole plethora of issues. But, instead, the Alpha nodded - too overwhelmed with lust for the younger man. The kid knew what he was in for, so why not let him take it for a test run, right? That's how people learn - with _practice_.

"Yeah," Derek returned the smile, eyes slightly hooded as he leaned in and kissed Stiles, "Yeah, okay."

Stiles laughed, grinning and kissing back as he reached down, unbuttoning Derek’s pants, “Alright, so... Uh... I’ve never really sucked dick, before. So, umm, bare with me?” He swallowed. Part of him wished he had some kind of prior experience, besides for ' _home movies_ ', and then the other part of him was glad to do this **first** with Derek, with someone that he cared for, someone that deserved it.

“Also, I’m not really sure if you, uh...” His eyes met Derek’s and he almost wanted to lean in and whisper it, he even **started** to, but they were alone; it wouldn’t make any difference. “If you want me to... I don’t know, touch it - your knot - I, with my mouth. Or, well, I don’t **know**.” He was at a loss for words and was scrambling, licking his lips.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say 'no',” He supplied in the last breath of air.

Derek didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Stiles was going to be the death of him, that much he was adamant about. The kid was scrambling for Christ sake, couldn't find the words and his heart rate told Derek that he was nervous - after all of that and Derek was **still** astounded, turned on beyond belief and thankful that Stiles asked about it.

He backed up a little bit and continued what the younger man had started - he slid the zipper down and shucked his jeans a bit before sitting on the end of the twin size bed. If this was going to happen, if Stiles was actually going to get on his knees and blow him - Derek was going to need something to fall back on because, even with all of his strength, he didn't know if that was something he could handle.

The Alpha grinned at Stiles and looked down at the obscene outline of his cock, knot already swelling and Stiles hadn't even touched it. "You can, if you want to," Derek shrugged and leaned back to pull his boxer-briefs down, putting on a little show for Stiles, "Just about anything would likely feel good. But uh, I should probably warn you," The Alpha sat back up, his entire bottom half completely exposed down to his knees, "I come a little bit more than a human, so if you don't want to swallow - you don't have to." The thought of seeing his come streaming down Stiles's chin was a pretty fucking hot thought anyway.

Stiles nodded and stepped forward, legs still a bit wobbly from his own orgasm. He lifted Derek’s chin, leaning down to kiss him. For Stiles, it was both a way to give himself strength and reassurance, and to show Derek that he was still positive he wanted to do this. _Gods_ , he was hitting so many bases today.

“I don’t really have a frame of reference,” Stiles responded as he got down on both knees, spreading Derek’s legs wider as he pulled away the jeans and shifted closer. He reached up suddenly, pushing the alpha’s shirt up, “Get this off.” He helped the older man out of it, leaning in to press careful, heated kisses over Derek’s chest. If he was going to do this, and he **seriously** was, he was going to do it right.

His hands dropped, running up the older man’s thighs, dull nails dragging through the fuzz of leg hair as his mouth closed over one of Derek’s soft pink nipples.

Derek was sort of confused as to why Stiles wanted him completely naked, but he responded with a mumbled, "Whatever you want." He couldn't deny the fact that it felt good, the touches and the kisses to his skin. If there is one thing that Derek Hale is absolutely **not** , that would be a prude. He could understand why Stiles was so squeamish and shy about it, but Derek liked when people looked at him - he had nothing to hide, and the Alpha in him liked the attention, thrived on it.

Derek let his head fall back a little, his right hand fisting Stiles's hair gently. The only bad thing about this, was the fact that Derek was bound to lose himself at some point. Alpha's were like that in general, during any sort of sexual encounter - they turned into animals more or less. And Stiles, would no doubt, see that side of him - and probably pretty soon.

Stiles glanced up at Derek, doing the same to the second before moving down lower, pressing wet, open kisses to the werewolf’s heated skin. He wasn’t nearly as solid as Stiles had been expecting, especially his chest, but the pounds of muscles were firm, toned, and made Stiles look like some poor, gangly little teenager in comparison.

His hands moved to Derek’s inner thighs, clasping the muscles before reaching out with his right and running his fingers along the length of Derek’s dick. He was large, obviously, **embarrassingly large** , and the knot was only _slightly_ intimidating to Stiles. Slightly, because most of him just stared at it hungrily. He leaned in, fingers running through the black, wiry pubic hair around Derek’s girth before running back up his stomach.

Stiles kissed the side of the older man’s dick, mouth moving down it as he breathed in that same, familiar scent of the alpha. It was concentrated, stronger, almost dizzying. He moved back up, taking careful, tentative licks to get use to the taste, the sharp bitterness of Derek, before he wrapped his lips around the tip, suckling it for a moment until he was confident enough to take in more.

Derek looked down the expanse of his own body, to Stiles, and damn near came out of his skin. It wasn't fair, the kid had no right looking so good on his knees with his face buried in Derek's groin.The younger man was a quick learner, that much was for sure. The Alpha had to use some restraint so that he didn't just grab Stiles by the head and fuck into his mouth until the kid was gagging on his knot. That's not how the first time needed to be, anyway. He was trying **not** to scare the teenager away - so he'd try his best to suppress that side of himself.

The Alpha groaned and moved his finger's throughout Stiles's hair. The younger man's mouth was something to be worshiped. And by worshiped, Derek meant used. Only by him. And every single day. "Jesus Christ, Stiles," Derek whined, his thumb touching the corner of the teenager's mouth.

Stiles’s eyes flicked up, looking at Derek. It was ironic, because he wanted to say something, to respond, but he was kind of busy, so he didn’t. He appreciated the alpha’s words, though. Clearly, he was doing something right. It wasn’t easy, keeping his teeth away, nearly rolling them under his lips as he ran his tongue over the tip of Derek’s dick, pulling back and breathing as he continued, mouthing around the head and closing his eyes as he tasted a small, sharp spurt of pre-come.

He moved away from the end, drawing small sucks of the hardened member, down along the shaft before he tasted the hard, solid skin wrapped around Derek’s knot. He was careful, tentative, tongue and mouth moving from the start, out along the widest circumference of it.

Derek's eyes widened a bit, slightly shocked that Stiles was **actually** paying attention to his knot. And fucking Hell it was sensitive. If the younger man kept doing that then Derek was going to come undone embarrassingly fast. The Alpha forced himself to let go of Stiles's hair before he did something rude, like pull it too hard for example. Instead, Derek tensed up and brought his right hand up to his mouth and bit down on the webbing between his thumb and forefinger, his left hand fisting the comforter so tightly it had gone numb and white-knuckled.

"Fuck," The Alpha cursed around the skin in his mouth and clenched his eyes shut - trying his hardest not to look down at Stiles.

“Mm?” Stiles glanced up at the sudden curse, raising his brows at Derek. The older man seemed excited, maybe a little nervous. He turned his attention back to the knot and smirked, **oh** , _well_. He leaned down, breathing along the hard skin, dropping his open mouth to the flesh and humming against it as he sucked. He moved back up, taking Derek’s dick in his mouth as his thumbs caressed over the knot, rubbing circles over it as he tasted the sharp pre-come beading now, getting himself familiar with it once more.

Derek could feel his knot swelling, he didn't have to look down to know it was. He was getting close and knew it wouldn't take much more to make him come. And Stiles, **fucking Stiles** , was not only sucking his dick - but also massaging his knot, a deadly duo. The Alpha sat up a little more and release his hand from his mouth and put both of his hands in Stiles's hair. He'd tried not to touch the younger man so much, and tried not to act like a desperate horn dog, but it had been so long - and Stiles was making him feel so damn good. Derek tugged on Stiles hair enough to get his attention and gave him a heated, warning, look.

"I'm close," The Alpha said through gritted teeth, trying to rut himself up into Stiles's mouth.

Stiles closed his eyes, swallowed, and nodded, taking more of the length into his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, he’d seen it in videos, read things, but Derek had said there would be **more** ; how _much_ more? And some couldn’t even handle the norm... Still, if anyone had a big mouth, it was probably Stiles. He chugged enough soda, he might be able to keep up with this.

His hands moved down, thumbing the underside of Derek’s knot, fingers brushing the soft skin of his balls as he groaned around the alpha’s length. He didn’t mind if Derek lost it a little, he could feel the nervous tugs, wanted to tell him it was fine, but they’d have more times after this and, while it was 'fine', he still might not’ve **actually** been ready for whatever Derek was so eager to do.

Derek let go of Stiles hair and contorted his face into a pained, desperate expression and laid back. Every muscle in his body started tensing, preparing for the orgasm. It had been a while, so Derek knew it was going to be strong. The Alpha ran a hand over his face and glanced down - seeing his mate in such an intimate position was what finally sent him over the edge. Derek moaned loudly, back arching up off the bed as his vision went white with the pleasure. It was as intense as he expected and it felt like the first spurt of come shot out of him like a bullet.

The Alpha leaned up a little and grinned. A sated, blissful look plastered to his face as he felt his knot swell even more due to his orgasm - slow short spurts of come still pouring out of him periodically. It wasn't as much as Derek had expected, but then again he wasn't necessarily knotting Stiles at the moment - that would be when the streams of come would seem endless. Derek wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, then ran his fingers through his hair, still looking at the teenager.

Stiles was torn between watching Derek and trying to concentrate on the come filling his mouth. It was that same sharp taste, not something he would object to, but not exactly like tea; it was almost like swallowing eel sauce, and he’d done that a few times, mostly on dares. He felt the hot liquid spill down the side of his chin as he tried to keep up, finally pulling away and licking his lips. He was nearly breathless with the effort, but proud of himself. He’d only gagged a couple times, and it wasn’t anything big, _well_... His eyes went to Derek’s dick as he smiled.

“Good, yeah?” He asked, unsure, but hopeful. Derek had _appeared_ to enjoy it.

"Mm?" Derek mumbled and grabbed Stiles gently by the back of his hair, tugging the teenager's head back to expose Stiles's neck a little more - he licked the come trickling down his throat and chin, his lips finally landing on the younger man's, "Perfect."

The Alpha felt good, all evidence of the work he'd been doing was gone - his muscles were lax. And the icing on the cake was the fact that his mate was the one to make him feel this way. So yeah, Derek was pretty _fucking_ happy - happier than he had been in a long time, anyway. It was odd, but not necessarily in a bad way - that they had come so far in such a short period of time, and that all of this started because Stiles wanted the bite. It's funny how some things work out.

Stiles grinned and climbed forward, over Derek, pushing the alpha onto his back and kissing his face, lips moving along Derek’s cheeks and jaw as his hands ran through the older man’s hair. The appreciation, the satisfaction he saw on the alpha's face made his chest feel slightly fuzzy.

So far, things had been better than he’d expected. And Stiles had always assumed that, if he was going to be in a relationship, most things would’ve been one-sided, and parts of him would be... _Problematic_. But Derek, surprisingly, didn’t seem to have a qualm about anything; anything that he had voiced or expressed.

“Mm, I was gonna offer dinner, but...” He chuckled, “I’m kind of _full_ , personally. Are **you** hungry?” He raised a brow, “I’m not sure what werewolf appetites can be like.”

"I'm fine right now," Derek mumbled and leaned up to steal a kiss, he was pretty sure he'd never get tired of Stiles's lips, "Appetite picks up more closer to the full moon."

The Alpha liked that he could let go around Stiles, especially now that the kid had seen sides to him that his pack hadn't even seen. It was just nice that he didn't have to continually keep his wall up when he was with the younger man. He knew it was going to be exhausting when he met with the pack tomorrow evening, having to get used to scowling again. If he didn't, they'd probably know something was up. But then again, they'd probably be able to smell Stiles on him anyways.

"It looks bad, but I should get going... _soon_ , anyways," Derek flashed Stiles a regretful smile, but the kid had school tomorrow and as soon as school let out - he needed to train a little with the pack.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Stiles kissed the scruff of Derek’s short sideburns, “I’ve got tons of school work I have to do before I go to sleep anyways, so, yeah. It doesn’t look _bad_ , it just looks **practical**. And besides,” he nosed Derek’s ear before whispering into it, “I think you needed it.”

He didn’t mind being Derek’s relief, his release, his get away. Stiles took immediate comfort in being able to provide that sort of thing for the alpha, he wasn’t often useful; it was a nice, welcome change. And maybe he needed it as well, for himself, to have that sort of escape, school and practice had been grueling, being around his ma–... his _boyfriend_... **_Boyfriend_** , made things easier to deal with.

"Before I go," Derek grinned almost predatory at the younger man before flipping them over, "I was wondering if you've told anyone about us? I mean, I don't mind. I just want to know whether or not if I'm going to be hounded with questions at tomorrow's pack meeting."

The Alpha nuzzled Stiles neck for a moment, inhaling the younger man's scent until his chest couldn't possibly expand anymore, then pressed a firm, short kiss to his jaw before pushing up off the bed all together. Derek picked his shirt up and pulled it on first, followed shortly after by his boxer-briefs and jeans. His boots were pretty much yanked away when Stiles had pulled his pants off, so he slid his feet back into them as well and then sat back down on the bed next to his mate.

“Well, Scott pretty much noticed the second I saw him, and I showered like... Five times, hoping he wouldn’t notice, but he **still** did,” Stiles shrugged as he checked his shirt over, grabbing Derek's jacket and offering it to the alpha, “I wouldn’t have minded being able to tell him in my own time. Isaac knows too, I’m not sure about Erica or Boyd, they normally keep to themselves. But if Scott and Isaac do, I’m guessing they do as well.”

He looked at Derek, smiling sheepishly, “So, yeah. I don’t think Isaac will say anything though. He kind of made this face at me in practice, after he asked me.”

Derek chuckled as he took his jacket and pulled it on, "I imagine Erica is gonna have fun with that knowledge. Anyway, I'm gonna go."

The Alpha grabbed a hold of Stiles's shirt and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss, he drew it out for as long as he could - but broke it as he reminded himself that the kid had things to do. Derek stood and straightened his jacket out, leaned down and pressed another kiss to Stiles's forehead. He wasn't used to being so affectionate, but he liked it - as long as Stiles was the only one receiving said affection.  Derek pulled back and moved over to Stiles's desk and picked up a pen, he scribbled his number down on the bottom of an empty piece of paper - he figured the younger man could use it, mainly just on the days when they weren't able to see one another.

The alpha dropped the pen back down on the desk and moved over to his exit, he grinned at Stiles before hopping out of the window - his feet hit the ground with a loud thud and he looked back up at the window, almost longingly, before walking briskly back to his car.

Stiles looked around the suddenly empty room and picked up his backpack, dragging it over to his desk and pushing a pile of books out of the way to clear some space. He took out his phone, adding Derek’s number to it as he smiled and began on homework.

He didn’t have everything completed until late into the night, and then ended up spending two more hours playing Warcraft before he finally crawled into bed. His dad still wasn’t home, and he wasn’t really in the mood to wash Derek off of him, so he curled up around his side pillow and fell asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

School the next day was embarrassing, Stiles had woken up a little late and didn’t have time to shower. He didn’t even think about the consequences of going without one until he saw the look on Scott’s face. Isaac hadn’t been so obvious with his response, later in the day, but Scott had nearly fallen down in the hallway.

Practice was as grueling and violent as ever, and Stiles stayed behind to shower - this time. He practically felt the hot water soaking into his bones as the room emptied out and the team split up. He’d done a lot of thinking today, considering him and Derek, considering the strength of their relationship, the settlement that they were already falling into. And, as far as that went, he figured his mind had already been made up the day he had met Derek Hale.

* * *

Derek went straight home after leaving Stiles's house, didn't even bother locking his door after he got in - he went straight up the steps and into his room, crashing down onto his bed to pass out for the night.

The Alpha woke up pretty early the next day, giving him a little time to get a few things done before the pack meeting later that night - so he made a pot of coffee, had a cup or two and then showered.

After rinsing off, Derek got out of the shower and dried off - threw some clothes on and went into town. The Alpha stopped at one of the furniture stores and ordered a couch and a recliner, figuring it was about time he got something to fill the empty spaces in his home. Before leaving the store, he managed to order a new dining room set, even though he knew he'd probably never eat at the table anyway. The delivery guys followed him back and unloaded everything for him, even though he could've done it all himself - he enjoyed watching someone else break their back for once.

It was about half past three and he knew the pack would start showing up soon. Erica would no doubt show up with a knowing grin plastered to her face, Isaac would probably want to avoid the topic all together. And Boyd, he probably wouldn't give a rat's ass one way or the other. Derek went outside and sat down on the porch, thought about texting Stiles before he got busy - but only to realize that Stiles had his number - he didn't have Stiles's.

The Alpha put his phone back in his pocket and stood when he noticed the pack appearing out from around the trees.

* * *

Stiles finished showering up at the school and drove back to his house. His dad would be at work late again tonight, but was hungry enough, he figured he could cook for himself, and leave a plate in the oven for whenever his dad got back. Having time with Derek the day before had given him some sort of boost today, a renewal of spirit, or something. But he felt better, happier, and he pulled out a worn book from the shelf in the living room, flicking through it as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

His thumb flew over the keypad, typing as he stopped on a page in the book and hit send on the cell phone, setting it down on the counter beside him to keep his hands empty as he started gathering ingredients.

 **To Sour Wolf:** So, uh... How did the pack meet go? Random, I know, but I can finally breathe. Had to ask.

* * *

After the pack meeting Derek had went back inside and crashed back out on his bed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. It had been entirely too long and the pack wasn't quite as sharp. It was exhausting to get them up to par. And even then, there was still more room left for improvement. Sometimes being an Alpha was just tiresome. Worth it, but tiresome.

Derek felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he reached down and pulled it out, a pleased smile spread easily when he noticed it was Stiles. It was nice to know the younger man was thinking about him. He didn't want to keep him waiting, so he tapped out a quick response.

 **To Stiles:** They're all a little rusty. They wanted to know if they got to call you pack mom now.

* * *

**To Sour Wolf:** Pack mom, huh? I’m not exactly sure what to think of that nickname.

Stiles grinned and pulled the milk from the refrigerator, grabbing the packages of unopened pork chops from the bottom shelf and setting them on the counter.

He took the phone up once more, before he had to get his hands dirty, and typed a response before going about, tearing the cellophane open and pulling the meat out, washing it off and setting them down on a plate as he washed his hands and turned the oven on.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Weekend. You won’t mind me over tomorrow? I uh... Wanted to talk to you about a few things. ; )

* * *

**To Stiles:** Of course not, you're welcome here anytime. Talk about what?

Derek hit send and rolled over to his stomach, groaning as he stretched out his muscles. It was getting dark already and his eyelids felt heavy. He really needed to get back into some kind of routine. It was just that now that the kanima situation was resolved (mostly), Jackson was still a pain in the ass most of the time - he'd slacked off on the practice and what not. Seeing as there wasn't necessarily an immediate threat around - aside from the pack of Alpha's who strolled into town, but they hadn't really started anything yet.

* * *

Stiles pulled out a couple cans of mushroom soup and turned back to the counter as his phone buzzed, he took it up and read the response, considering telling Derek now - mulling it over as he opened the cans.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Nope, not asking over the phone. It’s nothing bad, or anything, so don’t even think that. It uh... It’s just a bit more serious than a cell phone convo entails. I’d rather talk to you face-to-face. It can wait for now.

He took down a small container of Italian bread crumbs, and then a few other seasonings as he began carefully poking holes into the meat with a fork, bottom lip between his teeth. He’d never really talked to anyone while cooking, but he didn’t mind it. It kept him from thinking of... of anything else, _while he cooked_.

* * *

Derek sighed as he read the text and then shook his head, throwing the phone back down on the bed for a minute so he could put something more comfortable on.

The Alpha took his shirt off and rummaged through his dresser drawers until he found his plain gray sweat pants - he pulled them on, then laid back down, picking the phone back up as soon as he hit the comforter.

 **To Stiles:** I'm half naked and almost asleep, but I'm tempted to just come and see you now. You could at least give me a hint, I'd thank you for it tomorrow.

* * *

Stiles laughed as he read it, quickly washing his hands and responding back.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Half naked, huh? Which half?

He grinned, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he peppered seasonings over the pork chops and began smearing it in. He wasn’t really tempted to answer Derek’s question, the werewolf could wait. It probably should’ve been obvious, anyways, considering the direction of their relationship.

* * *

Derek found himself grinning like an idiot at the phone, wishing that it was tomorrow already just so he could see the younger man. One day apart and he already missed him so much he felt sick with it. The Alpha chuckled a little to himself as he typed out a response.

 **To Stiles:** Shirtless, sorry to disappoint.

Derek mulled it over for a minute or two before deciding that maybe it'd be a good idea to voice these types of things - his feelings for Stiles in general. He was fairly certain that things were more than fine with their relationship, so maybe his admittance wouldn't freak the younger man out quite so much.

Before Stiles even had a chance to respond to his first text, Derek sent another.

 **To Stiles:** I kind of miss you, pathetic right?

* * *

“Ah, darn it,” Stiles said aloud as he read the text. He began carefully pressing the pork chops into the Italian mix he’d smattered over a clean plate, setting them down in a casserole dish before washing his hands as he read the second message from Derek.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Not at all, I miss you a lot too. Imagine how bad it’ll be once we consummate our

In the attempt to backspace, the phone slipped from his grasp a little - wet hands - and he hit ' _send_ ' instead.

Completely mortified, he stood there in the middle of the kitchen, cheeks probably beet red as the stove beeped, telling him it was done heating up.

 **To Sour Wolf:** I mean, you know, if we did...

 **To Sour Wolf:** I didn’t mean anything by that.

 **To Sour Wolf:** I accidentally hit enter.

Stiles tried to keep his breathing down as he kicked one of the lower cabinets and typed out a fifth response.

 **To Sour Wolf:** I just meant, it’s going to get worse, I imagine. I don’t know how we’re going to keep this up between school, and pack meets.

* * *

Derek's eyes went comically wide as he read all of the texts, one after another. He could imagine it now, the younger man was probably panicking - the tips of his ears and cheeks flushed red. It was adorable and the frantic texts honestly made him laugh a little.

 **To Stiles:** Don't worry, we'll make it work. Also, I'm kind of hoping you DID mean something by that. ; )

Typing out the little smiley face almost **literally** left a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn't know how else to convey his suggestiveness. It would work for now and if the younger man teased him for it, he'd have to find some cruel way to get him back - he'd cut him off from any sexual advances, but that would just be torture to the both of them.

* * *

Stiles put the phone down and hid his face in his hands, “Oh my _god_ , just kill me already.”

He turned to the mushroom soups and poured them into a bowl, mixing them with the milk as he nervously tapped his foot. He dumped the mix over the pork shops, filling the glass dish until they were covered and put tinfoil over it, shoving the entire thing into the stove and turning on the timer.

He grabbed the cell phone and stomped upstairs. _Nice slip up Stilinski, slick, seriously slick._ He dropped down on his bed, kicking off his shoes as he read Derek’s response and chuckled nervously.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Winkie face? I wasn’t aware you knew how to make those.

He tried to ignore Derek’s comment though, to the best of his ability - the last part, at least.

 **To Sour Wolf:** How goes the house? Is there anything else left to do on it?

* * *

The Alpha growled at the first text and ran a hand over his face. Stiles was really doing a number on him - he was admitting his feelings and texting winkie faces for Christ's sake. If he didn't locate his balls - _and quick_ \- next he'd be reciting sonnets outside of the younger man's window. It was probably for the best that the kid didn't fully realize how head over heels Derek was for him though, or maybe he did know - if he did, Derek knew Stiles would use it to his advantage.

 **To Stiles:** It's coming along nice, got some new furniture earlier today. There's always gonna be more to do, kinda hoping I could sucker you into helping me finish it up - considering it's pretty much your place too, whenever you want.

* * *

Stiles grinned at the message and responded back at once.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Any time is good; I’d love to.

Freudian slip, and Stiles would’ve punched himself if he could, but it was already sent. _Oh well._

He felt that little tug in his chest, desperately whispering to him, to go see Derek, to be _closer_. He’d been feeling it since the first day he’d went over to the Hale house, and it’d been getting worse each time, stronger, but he ignored it. It was late, things could wait. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he could go see Derek whenever he wanted.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Er... What would be a good time to come over tomorrow?

* * *

**To Stiles:** How functional are you in the morning? I'd like to spend the day together. I mean, if you can tolerate being around me for that long.

Derek hit send and crawled up under his covers to get comfortable. He'd always been a morning person, usually got up at the crack of dawn - he could get more done that way, he didn't like wasting his time sleeping. And now that he had Stiles, he wanted to spend as much time with the younger man as possible - at least that way maybe it wouldn't ache so badly when they weren't near one another.

* * *

**To Sour Wolf:** Well, I have a raid tonight, but I’ll probably be up around eight? Maybe earlier, I don’t know, depends how well it goes.

Stiles hit send and considered Derek’s words. A full day together, when he was going to tell the alpha that he uh... _Wanted to tie the **knot**?_ He smirked to himself at the play on words and chuckled, leaning over the side of the bed and fishing around for his math book. Now was probably the only time he’d be able to get homework done, and tomorrow was going to be taken up, he wasn’t sure about Sunday; but it was probably best to be prepared.

* * *

Derek read the text and shook his head, clueless as to what a 'raid' was but he responded quickly.

 **To Stiles:** The door will probably be unlocked, just let yourself in. I'm gonna call it a night. Love you.

Derek didn't really think twice about his response and hit send, throwing the phone down beside him.

The Alpha would more than likely be working on something in the house by the time Stiles came around, so it would be easier if the kid just let himself in. That, and he wanted Stiles to know he didn't need to knock. Derek's home, for all intents and purposes, was also Stiles's now too  - had been since the relationship started to grow.

Derek shot straight up and muttered, "Fuck," as he scrambled for the phone and sent another urgent text.

 **To Stiles:** I mean... Shit, I don't know what I mean. Goodnight, Stiles.

* * *

Stiles looked at the message and nearly choked, gasping and having to sit up for air. _Love you._ His eyes were as wide as saucers and he stared at the message mindlessly. He was finally gathering things back together when a second message came through and he smiled at it, nervously punching back his response.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Oh, er, okay. Night.

 **To Sour Wolf:** I love you too. = )

His chest twisted and he had to turn and bury his face in his pillows to keep the grin from breaking his face into pieces. Derek had said it. Derek had said it **first**. He couldn’t put together the words anymore Couldn’t, couldn’t _even_. It was all ‘asdgdjfgh’ and ‘nnnnnnn’.

* * *

Derek was laying there with one arm over his face, completely fucking embarrassed for himself - the slip up. It wasn't like he was lying to Stiles, he just hadn't really been planning on being the first to say it. _I love you_. Derek wasn't really sure if the phrase actually came close to what he truly felt, but it'd have to work for now. And when his phone lit up letting him know he received another text, Derek actually felt his cheeks heat up as he read it. _I love you too_. It was alarming how one stupid text (okay, maybe it wasn't stupid, but Derek was struggling here) could disarm him and make him feel so inexplicably ecstatic - _complete_ , to say the least. It was safe to say that Derek fell asleep with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles was up earlier than expected, _seven, it was no biggie_. He rolled out of bed, showered, dressed, and pulled up his phone. He flicked it on and sent a quick text to Derek before checking his dad’s room. The sheriff was passed out, sleeping on his stomach, and Stiles smiled, heading downstairs and checking the sink to make sure his dad had eaten.

He set about making breakfast for himself, mixing a couple of eggs and some milk and waiting for Derek’s message as he stirred the pan under light heat.

 **To Sour Wolf:** *braaaiiins* Ehem, I’m awake.

* * *

Derek was already awake when Stiles texted him the following morning. In fact, he'd been up since about five and had already started on finishing up the upstairs bedrooms - it wasn't rough labor per se, nailing up some new ply boards. But he figured he could use a shower before Stiles came over, so he stopped and put the nail gun down to pull his phone out.

 **To Stiles:** Congratulations, you want a prize?

The Alpha sauntered across the upstairs hall and into his room then laid out some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. He pulled a towel and rag out of the linen closet, laid the towel on the sink and threw the rag over the top of the shower. Derek sat his phone down next to the towel and looked at himself in the mirror, he contemplated shaving but decided against it. Instead, he started to undress as he waited on another text from Stiles.

* * *

Stiles scoffed as he read the response and typed back one of his own, as suggestive as possible.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Mm, yes. And I think I already have something in mind. ; }

He chuckled as he sent it and turned, scooping the eggs out onto a plate and filling a glass of milk. He had been tempted to add a few things after his comment, but figured it might be too suggestive, and would probably forewarn Derek of what he planned to tell him today.

Also, it wasn’t that he was getting cold feet or anything, but he was sort of starting to wonder, _worry_ , maybe, that him and Derek might be moving too fast. He wanted to tell the alpha that he was ready, but **was** he? Was there such a thing as being ready to spend your **whole** life with someone... When you weren’t even one fifth of the way through it?

* * *

**To Stiles:** Mighty bold, aren't we?

Derek smiled and sat his phone back down on the counter before stepping into the shower. It was rushed, but he got the necessities clean. The Alpha stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, dried himself off and walked into the bedroom to dress himself. He picked his cologne up off the dresser and spritzed a small amount across his chest before heading back into the master bath to get his phone off the counter. Part of him felt like an anxious teenage girl. He was excited that Stiles was coming over, he just _really_ wanted to see him - and maybe even hug him until he couldn't breathe and pester him with kisses.

* * *

Stiles wolfed down the eggs, chugged the milk and read Derek’s response, smirking as he typed his own, leaving the house and locking the door as he climbed into the jeep and started it up.

 **To Sour Wolf:** I normally go for italics, that’s kinda my thing.

He pulled out of park and backed from the driveway. The way to Derek’s was memorized at this point, almost second nature driving to Stiles and he chewed around on the idea of not actually telling the alpha just yet. It could wait, right? _They could wait_. They had time. There was no reason to rush anything. Derek wouldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to; he was pretty sure of that.

He parked quickly and climbed out of the jeep, beginning the quick trek through a bit of morning fog and awkward forest silence, hands in his pockets as he stepped through the fall leaves.

* * *

Derek read the text but didn't reply, instead he just shoved his phone in his pocket and proceeded to put his boots on. Stiles was so used to Derek opening the door for him before he even knocked, so it was about time Derek mixed it up a little bit.

The Alpha went downstairs and grabbed his jacket before heading out the front door. He walked as stealthily as he could, moving from tree to tree as he followed his mate's scent. Derek circled around so that he was behind Stiles; poor unsuspecting Stiles. The Alpha moved up behind him quietly and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist.

"You shouldn't walk alone in the woods, Little Red. The big bad wolf could get you," Derek teased and kissed the side of Stiles's face.

Stiles had been expecting, or maybe shamelessly hoping, for Derek to greet him like this at some point. He laughed and turned, pressing his lips to the werewolf’s as he stopped walking and leaned back into the older man, “Maybe I don’t mind it so much, if he gets me. What if I _want_ him to?”

It was chilly out, and the wind was weak, making the forest appear more eerie, and less forgiving than it normally was. It reminded him almost of the night that him and Scott had came stumbling out here like idiots. And Derek had probably been in the shadows then, when Peter had bitten Scott.

Stiles turned completely and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pressing his lips to the older man’s as he nearly melted against the warmth, the complete feeling of comfort he got from Derek.

With his arms wrapped around Stiles, the werewolf squeezed the younger man so tight that his feet came up off the ground. It felt good to touch him, to smell him - to kiss him. Derek chuckled a little and leaned into the kiss that Stiles had initiated, turning it playful and heated within a matter of seconds - nipping at the younger man's lips, then his jaw and neck. It was cool outside, but the amount of body heat between the two of them hardly made it noticeable. The Alpha was the first to break away, hesitant to do so but he managed to pry himself away just slightly - hands still around his mate's waist.

"I think you're exactly his type, he'd probably go for it," Derek smirked and looked around before shrugging, "Of course, I'd probably have to fight him for you. You know, defend your honor and what not."

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Stiles answered back, breathless, cheeks flushed as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, thumbs rubbing back behind his ears, “From what I’ve heard, he’s kind of a puss, so it really wouldn’t be a fair fight.” It wasn’t exactly baby talk, but one might consider it to have been close enough.

He liked this side of Derek. This light-hearted man, kind, open, soft. Stiles from a year ago might’ve thought it impossible, thought that the cold Derek Hale was as impenetrable as adamantium. But, as the days wore on, and that smile became more of a regular thing, he was beginning to think that Derek may have the possibility of being... _Well_ , even softer than Stiles himself.

"As you wish," Derek responded and pulled Stiles in for another kiss before letting go, his forefinger wrapped around the younger man's belt loop, "Come on, let's go. You had something you wanted to talk about."

Derek would have stayed right there, feet planted firmly against the earth with his body pressed against Stiles's. But he couldn't fight the eerie feeling that maybe someone else was out there, watching them - it was a pretty big forest after all. So he forced his legs to move, leading them both back to the house. It wasn't really a long walk, they were already practically there. Part of Derek was excited for Stiles to see the inside of the house, it always seemed like he got certain things done when the kid wasn't around - and he'd **definitely** gotten more done since the last time Stiles came over.

Stiles swallowed nervously. Great, Derek remembered - of course he remembered, he was a freaking werewolf, and he was **Derek Hale** ; he wouldn’t forget that kind of thing. Stiles had made a _point_ of it last night, too. He didn’t have a good lie, and any lie would tip Derek off at once. _Here’s a thought, don’t lie_.

Maybe Derek wouldn’t mind that he’d changed his mind. Or he could, considering it was showing that Stiles still wasn’t sure about this relationship, wasn’t willing to commit. _Was still a freaking virgin_. A stupid, careless teenager, all immature and unable to make up his mind about consummation. And then Stiles remembered the slip up last night. _Ugh, gods_ , this was going to be worse, so much worse than anything. Maybe he should say 'yes', after all.

He was nervous, palms sweating uncontrollably, heart hammering almost violently as he tried to keep himself calm. _This was a mistake. It was a serious mistake coming out today_ , deciding to tell Derek 'no', deciding to tell him at **all**.

They were practically right in front of the house when Stiles's heart started pounding furiously, eluding to the fact the Stiles was having some sort of internal meltdown. Derek stopped and turned to him, resting both hands on the younger man's biceps as he looked at him seriously.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, okay?" The Alpha furrowed his brows and pressed a warm kiss to his mate's temple, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

 _Whatever it was, it could wait_ \- especially if it caused Stiles to clam up like this. Today was going to be enjoyable and he was going to make sure of it. Derek laced his fingers with Stiles and continued up the steps and into the house to get them out of the chilly air.

Stiles nodded numbly, feeling **worse** at the werewolf’s attempt to reassure him. This was horrible, why couldn’t he just say ‘yes’ and get it over with? _Because he wasn’t ready, of-freaking-course, but still_. He watched Derek, his brows broken as they attempted to express everything that was happening on the inside, and he tried to calm himself down.

He didn’t mean to freak out, to over-think things to the point of exhaustion, it was just the way he was. How could he begin to explain this to Derek, without hurting the werewolf’s feelings? He knew so many people had already turned their backs on the man, twisted knifes in it and told him lies. Stiles didn’t want to be that person, even if Derek could hear the difference.

“Derek, I–” He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he couldn’t feel his feet as the words came out, “We need to talk.”

Derek swallowed thickly as he closed the door, his nerves now getting the best of him because, "Nothing good ever follows when someone says 'we need to talk'."

The Alpha thought things were good, better than good actually - fucking perfect, aside from when they weren't with one another of course. He felt clueless, didn't know if he did something wrong.

Derek took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack, internally fighting with himself over whether or not he should look Stiles in the eyes - because that alone would give it away, if the younger man was trying to say goodbye. Surely it wasn't that though, things seemed too good to just take a sudden turn for the worse.

“Not normally, no,” Stiles agreed, staring at Derek nervously, “I don’t know if mine is good or not. I mean, I wouldn’t say it’s **bad**. I just... I want us to be honest with one another. I want there to... To be no confusion about us and about _this_. Because it’s serious. **I’m** taking it serious. I know you are, but you have to give me some kind of break. I’ve never done _this_ before. And I really, **really** don’t know what I’m doing.”

Stiles swallowed, looking down to his feet, “I was going to just tell you some stupid lie, or make something up. But you’d know in a heartbeat... **Literally**. And I don’t want to lie to you, even if I know that you’ll know anyways.”

"Honesty is always good," Derek said, finally looking up at Stiles.

The younger man had a point. This thing between them **was** serious and honesty was always the best route, it made for a sturdy foundation of trust - a great relationship. But the way Stiles was going on about it had Derek on edge. Especially when the teenager said, 'but you have to give me some kind of break'. The Alpha tried thinking about what he'd done previously, tried figuring out if maybe he pushed Stiles into something he wasn't ready for - nothing came to mind. There was always the mating situation, but Derek wasn't being persistent about it - it would happen when they were ready.

"If we're moving too fast or if I'm coming on too strong, just say the word," The Alpha leaned up against the wall, his right hand squeezing his left bicep, "If I did something wrong, I'm sorry."

Stiles blinked his eyes and shook his head, “What? No, don’t be sorry. Derek–” It wasn’t a position he’d expected himself to be in, trying to console the werewolf. But he didn’t want to hurt Derek, **ever** ; even if it was on an accident.

He moved to the older man, reaching his hands out and taking Derek’s face, kissing him, it was soft, scared, tentative at first, becoming heated as he went, mouth opening, body pressing to the werewolf’s as he kissed along Derek’s jaw, the dull nails of his right hand dragging through the stubble of Derek’s face as he breathed and pressed his mouth to the older man’s ear.

“I was going to say 'yes',” He whispered, breathless, “I was going to tell you I was ready. But I’m not, I don’t think I am. I just... I didn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want you to feel like it’s a 'no', or that I’m... Well, that I am some stupid teenage virgin, who can’t make up his mind. And maybe I am, I probably am; I’m pretty sure that’s the case. But I want to, I really, really want to. I just... I don’t want to rush, and–” He pressed his hips against Derek’s, “I’m a teenager. Sex is... _Literally_ what I think of, all of the time, it’s just hard not to want to rush with you. I know I've said it all before, I'm sure I have. But god, I really want you to knot me already and... But I'm not ready. But I _want_ you to. See?”

Derek closed his eyes as Stiles kissed him, reveling in the sensation while he could - one hand dropping to the younger man's hip. The Alpha listened to Stiles explain himself and progressively had to fight back a smile, he sighed instead - honestly a little relieved that it wasn't some sort of break-up speech.

"This is why you're freaking out?" The Alpha asked as he pushed off of the wall, putting his other hand on Stiles's hip as well - keeping him close, "There are about fifty million other things we could do, until you're ready. I want it too, but I'm not rushing you - I'll wait. It's a big step, I get that. I mean... Honestly, it's probably a little more serious than marriage. So I'd understand if you even wanted to wait until you're done with school - I'll wait for you."

Stiles grinned and nodded, suddenly feeling at ease with how well-received his admission had been. Derek was still understanding and he didn’t seem disappointed at all, like he had worried Derek might’ve been. He was **far** from it, being both reassuring and comforting to Stiles, and he had to give it to the werewolf; he was consistent, even if Stiles wasn’t.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you,” The younger of the two of them started, leaning in and staring into Derek’s eyes, “But you’re kind of amazing. You... You take me by serious surprise, Derek Hale. It’s unfair to the rest of us, how you can be both good-looking **and** kind-hearted. It sounds super seriously cheesy, and maybe a bit nineteen-sixties, but you’re... A really good person.”

"Oh my God, you big girl," Derek smiled lightly and kissed the tip of Stiles's pointy nose, "Just don't tell anyone else I'm a good person, wouldn't want to change anyone's preconceived notion of me."

It felt like a weight was lifted off of the Alpha's back, now that the conversation was mainly over - thankful that it was nothing too serious. Derek wasn't used to the praise though, he never really let anyone get close enough to see the real him. To be honest, he didn't even really have a reason to be happy, until Stiles flipped his world on it's side - making him look at the annoying, nerdy, teenager in a different light.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist and hoisted him up off the floor, his eyes intent on the younger man's before leaning in close to Stiles's ear and whispering, "You're _kind of amazing_ too."

“No, I’m not. Now **you** can shut up,” Stiles responded, grinning, “I don’t even had to have super-doggy hearing to know that’s a lie, so don’t even try slipping it passed me. My human ears are good enough.” He turned and ran his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip as he pulled back from the subject, “So, since we’re not knotting today, what are we doing? I just cleared like... My _whole_ schedule.”

He knew Derek had done some repairs on the house, and was definitely curious to check them all out. Hell, now that they were more comfortable with one another, he wouldn’t mind a full walkthrough, or... Or to see Derek’s _bedroom_.

"Did you just call me a **dog** , Stilinski?" The Alpha squeezed the younger man tighter as he nibbled on the lip Stiles had just licked, "And to think, I was going to sweep you off of your feet and take you up to my bedroom."

The Alpha let go of Stiles but kept his body close, he grabbed the teenager's hand and led him into the living room to show him the new furniture - even Derek himself hadn't really taken the time to appreciate it. He sat down on the edge of the new couch and pulled Stiles closer to him, the cushions were big and comfortable looking, it even had a chaise lounge - all dark brown in color.

Stiles chuckled, looking around the room in surprise. It was... One hell of a change from what he’d remembered. The furniture fit well, and it was strange how, no matter what the state of the house was, it always felt like it was suppose to be that way. Stiles remembered that from before, the first time he’d seen the ruins of the Hale house, thinking that he couldn’t imagine what it’d looked like before.

He smiled as he turned back to Derek, running his fingers through the scruff of his beard and leaning down to press their lips together. There wasn’t a lot he’d say aloud, that he felt like he had to say, but he figured Derek already knew.

Derek pulled Stiles so that his waist was snug between his thighs, pressing against him. It meant a lot to the Alpha that Stiles was here and that he'd probably continue to be around throughout the duration of the renovations. In a lot of ways, Derek was currently undergoing **two** different renovations - he was turning this house back into a home and he was changing himself along the way, opening himself up to something he never thought he'd feel again; _love_. And Christ, he was so overwhelmed with it any time he looked at the younger man it literally made his chest hurt. He sort of felt like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes.

"Hey," The Alpha said, his voice was low and somewhat timid as he grabbed Stiles's chin gently with his  thumb and forefinger - he was terrified to actually admit his feelings aloud, "Just so you know, you **are** amazing, whether you believe it or not," He lowered his voice even more, becoming almost inaudible, "That's part of why I love you."

Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder and leaned forward, kissing a line along the stubble of the right side of the werewolf’s jaw, “You’re so mushy right now.” He grinned, his hands moving up again to run through the scruff, “And can I ask you to... Never shave again, this is amazing.” His fingers scratched through the rough hair as he dragged his teeth down Derek’s jaw, to his chin, nipping and biting it.

Not many men could pull off that scruffed look, but Derek, Derek looked good **anyway**. Stiles just wanted to have fun with the fuzz, feel it against his thighs–his heart rate climbed, just thinking about it, and he knew Derek didn’t miss the unmistakable growing in the front of his jeans.

"You're lucky, I literally thought about shaving this morning," Derek admitted then looked down between them to where he felt Stiles harden against him, when he looked back up at Stiles he gave him a devilish little grin, "Now how about we go upstairs. I'll show you my room and maybe we can mess around until I find my balls, yeah?"

The younger man was right, he **was** being mushy - so much so that if he didn't stop, he'd probably grow a vagina. The unmistakable acceleration of Stiles's heart was almost like music to his ears. With anyone else, it usually just became loud and incessant. But with Stiles, he liked it - knowing that he was the cause was enough to feed his ego. Derek stood back up, and instead of grabbing his mate by the hand, he just hooked his finger through the younger man's belt loop and led him up stairs and into his room. 

“Or **I** could find them for you,” Stiles offered, raising a brow and grinning wider. He was grateful for Derek not shaving, seriously, he might’ve cried. _God_ , he was thinking about that gorgeous stubble all during the drive over. It would’ve been heart-breaking to see him all clean-shaven.

Stiles’s brows raised as Derek tugged him along, and he would’ve laughed if it hadn’t been **completely** arousing. The thought of _why_ he was being pulled didn’t help matters. “You’re almost like a caveman, well... I guess it’s better than being thrown over your shoulder and hauled up the stairs or something.”

They were already upstairs and in Derek's room, but the younger man had put the idea into his head and it wasn't going to come back out unless he put it to use. The Alpha turned back to Stiles and smiled brightly - teeth and all, before rushing up against him and throwing the kid over his shoulder. Stiles was light, so it was damn near effortless as he stalked across his floor and tossed him down onto the bed. The Alpha hovered over him and nudged his legs apart with his knee before settling his hips between Stiles's legs.

"You mean something like that?" Derek snickered and then grinded himself against the hard line of Stiles's cock.

Stiles squeaked embarrassingly when Derek lifted him up and **hell** , that look beforehand almost had him wetting his pants. He gasped as his back landed on the soft cushion of Derek’s mattress, “Oh my god,” He said, face flushing and he looked up as the older man settled between his legs, “Derek.”

 _Gods, seriously, this man._ It was like something you saw in a freaking movie. But, then again, so were werewolves, _so... Yeah_. The moment Derek’s body shifted against him, Stiles sat up slightly, breathing out of his mouth all sharp and flustered as he reached up, touching Derek’s shoulder and closing his eyes as he groaned, “God, _Derek_.”

Derek leaned down so he could practically eat the noise right out of Stiles's mouth, the sounds he was eliciting from his mate was enough to have him hard as well. The kiss went from innocent to hot in less than a second as Derek twisted his tongue with Stiles, followed by short open-mouthed nips down along his jaw and neck.

The Alpha worked slowly down the younger man's body, teasing him with his mouth over his clothing - only looking up when he mouthed over the outline of the bulge. Derek pulled off completely and contemplated something different before grabbing Stiles's hips and rolling him over. He could practically feel the heat coming off of Stiles as he leaned down and bit the swell of the younger man's ass through the denim.

"You know how I said there were _other things_ we could do?" Derek asked and licked his lips as he let his hands glide over Stiles's ass, "Wanna try some?"


	6. Chapter 6

Similar to the first few weeks, time passed between Stiles and Derek with the weekends being crammed full of practice, school work, and the occasional welcome visit from the werewolf. Stiles tried to come over on the weekends, as often as possible. Scott was a good, reasonable excuse, but it didn’t always work out. And after nearly 6 months of it, Stiles’s father wasn’t really falling for it anymore. He knew it was coming, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Which was why he came home one late evening in March, Friday after practice, to his father, sitting in wait. It was an ambush, and it went south the moment his dad pushed over the cell phone bill, complete with every single text Derek and him had sent for the past six months.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” Mr. Stilinski asked, brows raised, gun on the table as he stared at Stiles.

“The bill?” Stiles mumbled evasively, “I’ve been paying for it with my part-time job for two _years_ , why would we talk about this now?”

“I traced the phone number of 'Sour Wolf' back,” Mr. Stilinski said ans set down another piece of paper - a print out - of Derek’s license.

“You know, technically, opening someone else’s mail is against the law–”

“I’m your father–”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, you are, **dad** , and that’s **my** mail. That’s **my** personal life.”

“Are you having sex with him?”

Stiles stopped and felt his blood run cold as he stared at his dad. He could’ve easily, **easily** said ‘no’. It would’ve been the truth, but he was so embarrassed, and harassed, that the answer came out before he gave it time, “Yes, is that a problem?”

He’d never seen his dad’s face turn that red before, not in real life at least.

The argument that followed ended with the sheriff threatening to ground him, and Stiles doing the exact opposite. He was far too old to be grounded, and he wasn’t about to be punished for something that, not only wasn’t wrong, but he’d been doing it for _ **six** _**months**.

He packed a few changes of clothes for the weekend and sent a quick text to Derek.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Er... Tell me you want me over for the weekend, as in... Spending the night.

* * *

Derek was lounging on the couch in nothing but his big sweat pants, watching television (much to Stiles's insistence, of course) when he got the text. The Alpha had been trying, desperately so, to get Stiles to stay the night for what seemed like forever, and he never did. So of course he was a little more than excited to respond, fingers fumbling all over his keypad.

 **To Stiles:** Are you kidding me? Get your sweet ass over here.

Their relationship had grown and blossomed in ways he hadn't really expected. The younger man had been around to help finish the rest of the house and it actually felt like a home at this point. Stiles had even talked Derek into getting not only cable but a flat screen television to watch it on - 'nagged' seemed like the more appropriate term, not 'talked'. Regardless, the kid was persuasive.

They had gotten to know one another better, so much so that Derek was entirely comfortable around Stiles - even told him things about his family from time to time. Stiles had even come to a few pack meets just to be able to spend more time with Derek. And Derek, on occasion would sit on the bleachers and watch Stiles's lacrosse practice.

As long as they'd been together though, and despite his best efforts, the younger man still hadn't spent the night. So yeah, this was good, and Derek was a little more than ecstatic with the idea. Though, he couldn't help but wonder why he'd randomly want to stay the night - so the Alpha sent another text.

 **To Stiles:** Wait...why? Is everything okay?

* * *

Stiles put his head between his knees as breathing suddenly became an issue. He fisted his hair, closing his eyes and trying to breathe through his nose as he calmed himself down. Things would be fine, most of it was out of his control, but what **was** in it, would be fine. He was going to go over to Derek’s house. He was going to be with Derek.

He heard the cell phone buzz and reached over, taking it up and reading the concern of Derek’s second message.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Uh, yeah, things are fine. I mean, about as fine as usual.

 **To Sour Wolf:** Normal, you know.

He swallowed and tried to keep his hands steady, he’d gotten **out** of lying, why was he doing it now?

 **To Sour Wolf:** It’s really not fine at all. I’m having a hard time breathing and keeping calm about it. But it’s out of my control. I’ll be over soon. I love you.

He shoved the phone into his pocket and pulled up his pack, grabbing a few piles of books from his desk and putting them in as well. He turned to the door and swallowed when he saw his dad standing there, still as red-faced as before, looking around the room before meeting Stiles’s eyes.

“You’re grounded,” He said, “That normally means you can’t leave the house.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “Yeah, well, I could emancipate myself, if you really want to go through all of that with me. I’m not a kid anymore, dad, you can’t **ground** me.”

The sheriff frowned more and grabbed his shoulder, “You’re going over to his house.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, an accusation, and it set something twisting inside of Stiles as he turned and looked at his dad, “Yeah, I am. And you can have the weekend to cool off and think about all of this, before trying to stop me from doing something I’ve been doing for **months** now.”

“Stiles–”

“We’ll probably have lots of sex, too,” Stiles said before he could stop himself, “I don’t know what it is about parents that think that sexual abstinence some how makes you a better person.”

“He’s a **lot** older than you,” The sheriff warned him, as if he didn’t already know.

Stiles nodded again, “Yeah, I’m aware. You were also a lot older than mom. It really doesn’t make that much of a difference.”

“She was twenty-one–”

“It _doesn’t make a difference_ , how old she was, dad, she’s not me, and you’re not Derek, it’s a completely different situation–” Stiles was stunned into silence when his father’s hand came out of nowhere and smacked him hard across the face. It wasn’t expected, and all but threw him back into the door.

He gasped, his eyes meeting his dad’s as the sheriff started to apologize.

Stiles didn’t let him, shoving passed the man and turning in the hallway to say one last thing, “I’ll be back Sunday night. I’m not running away, so don’t come looking for me until at **least** Monday night.” And he left.

* * *

**To Stiles:** Just breathe, okay? And drive careful. I love you too.

Derek sat the phone down on the floor next to the couch and feigned to watch television, but his mind was now on other things - namely Stiles and if he was okay. The wolf in him was howling, the protectiveness he felt towards the younger man making itself present. There wasn't really much he could do but wait. So the Alpha propped his feet back up and rested his hands on his bare stomach. The short amount of time it would take for Stiles to get there was going to feel like an eternity. And even when he did get there, Derek wasn't sure if he'd be able to help - to calm Stiles down, sate him.

* * *

It took Stiles a full five minutes to start the jeep, his hands were shaking so bad. The drive to Derek’s probably wasn’t the safest he’d been a part of, but it was definitely the slowest. He couldn’t believe his dad  had actually hit him. Physically hit him. He knew it had just been a moment thing, that there was nothing really permanent meant by it, but _gods_ , it _hurt_ ; and not just physically.

He looked to the pile of papers in his lap, the text messages his dad had printed out. _Gods_ , had he read all of them? Stiles was sure there were all kinds of comments in there, about _knotting_ , about werewolves, about being half naked. He started to panic again and had to actually pull over this time.

Stiles pressed his head to the steering wheel before leaning back and sifting through the papers, reading through some of the messages, _gods... Most of these were seriously personal._

He started back up the jeep, folding the papers and shoving them under his thigh as he drove. He parked, finally out at the woods by the Hale house, and had to stop, dropping his head to the steering wheel again as his shoulders shook. It was probably best he cried out here, and not in Derek’s house, the alpha didn’t need to see him like this.

* * *

After about the normal amount of time it took for Stiles to show up and he **still** wasn't there, Derek started to worry - wondering if maybe something had happened. He didn't hear the jeep but he caught Stiles's scent and he could sense how distressed he was. The Alpha didn't even think about it, he just got up off the couch, slid his boots on that were sitting by the door and went outside. It was freezing, but Stiles was a little more important so he tried not to think of himself as he walked up to the jeep - noticing Stiles crying inside. It felt like someone jammed a dagger into his heart and was twisting it, it made him want to shred whoever made the younger man feel like this. Derek knocked lightly on the driver's side window of the jeep before promptly opening the door, his brows knit together with concern as he leaned in and lifted Stiles's face with the tip of his forefinger.

"Talk to me Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek started and damn near gasped when he saw the mark on the younger man's cheek - it looked like someone hit him.

Stiles had startled the moment he heard the tap. _No, no,_ Derek shouldn’t see him like this. He started to twist away when the door was opened and he was being forced to look at Derek. He turned, unable to stop himself as his legs swung out of the jeep and he stood, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder as he started crying harder, unable to keep it back. This wasn’t exactly how he’d thought his weekend was going to go, but he figured it was better now, than later; it might’ve been worse.

"Hang on, okay?" Derek murmured against Stiles's ear before reaching down and grabbing his thighs, he lifted him up and wrapped the younger man's legs around his waist.

Derek closed the driver's side door, if there was anything in there that Stiles needed, they could always come back out for it later. But for now, he needed to get Stiles inside and assess the situation - make his mate feel better. The Alpha carried him into the house, didn't even sit him down as he kicked his boots off - carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch. The younger man was a mess and he couldn't even fathom what had him so upset, but he'd let him cry it out - Stiles would tell him eventually. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles's back soothingly.

Stiles almost felt like a five year old, being carried in Derek’s arms, legs wrapped around him. He buried his face into Derek’s neck as he controlled himself, finally managing to breathe and stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks in streams. “Sorry,” He started weakly, pulling back and wiping his eyes. He hadn’t cried in a seriously, seriously long time, and his head was killing him now, “I didn’t want you to have to see me like this, I know I should’ve stopped earlier.”

"Why wouldn't you want me to see you like this?" Derek asked, reaching his hand to caress Stiles's cheek, "I'm your _boyfriend_ and I care about you - love you. Now tell me what's wrong."

It took all the restraint Derek had not to coddle and pester Stiles, he didn't want to come off overbearing. Instead he offered small touches to his mate's face, arms and lower back - trying to comfort him. The Alpha wanted to make it all better. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but seeing Stiles like this killed him. Not to mention it made him see red, made his blood boil.

Stiles curled up close against Derek’s chest and shook his head, “Dad knows about us.” He felt numb saying it, terrified almost, down to the bones. He’d wanted to tell his dad on his own, in his own time, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. It was far too late now, to change things. “He practically attacked me when I walked in the front door. I... I don’t mean this,” he didn’t motion to his face, keeping himself curled close to Derek, he figured that the older man knew what he was talking about just by the content and tone of his voice.

“He’s been opening my cell phone bills and collecting all of our text messages. He had them all, from when we first started,” Stiles felt the tears prick his eyes again, “He doesn’t even pay for the bill, **I** do, and he had the nerve to go through them.”

"He probably just needs time to adjust and cool down, Stiles," Derek pressed a kiss to the younger man's damp, red cheek, "Everything will be fine."

It was probably the truth. Most people tend to overreact when they're upset and do things that they'll regret, everything just needed a little time. Although, thinking back on some of the texts - he began to wonder whether or not if he should expect to see the lights of a squad car outside any time soon. The Alpha pushed the incessant thought to the back of his mind and looked at Stiles, **really** observing his face - the puffy, red eyes and cheeks. Even in such a state, the kid was still beautiful. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, drawing him in tight to console him.

"Do you wanna do something?" Derek asked, talking softly against Stiles's ear, "To get your mind off of it? I bought a Wii for that stupid tv of yours, I'll even let you kick my ass at a game of Mario Kart."

“ _Please_ , I’d so kick your ass, don’t even pretend,” Stiles said, smiling slightly. He sat up, staring into Derek’s eyes before leaning in and kissing him. Gods, it was something he **seriously** needed, the arms around him were nice, welcome, and he was seriously thankful for them; they were probably the only thing holding him together anymore.

“I don’t really feel like playing a game right now, maybe tomorrow?” He leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s stubble, “And I don’t even have to go home tonight, we can just wake up in the morning, and play Mario Kart.” He ran his hands through Derek’s hair, thumbs massaging back behind his ears as Stiles kissed him again.

As bad as things were at home, he had this to escape to. This man, who welcomed him inside without a second beat of his heart. A man who didn’t really require anything from Stiles. And considering how much of a wreck his home currently was, and was going to be worse when he got back, he needed this.

"Whatever you wanna do," Derek closed his eyes and leaned into Stiles's touch and kiss, the younger man always knew exactly where to touch him - knew how to make him feel loved even though Derek was the one who needed to be consoling him; the kid was selfless, "Do you wanna go lay down or something? I have some Advil in the master bathroom, your head is probably throbbing."

Derek tried to sit up a little straighter, so that he could look Stiles in the eyes. And he didn't say anything when he touched the mark on Stiles's cheek tentatively. It made him wonder if the Sheriff was proud, that he'd reduced Stiles to this crying, swollen-eyed mess. Part of Derek hoped that the older man felt like shit for it. In the Alpha's eyes, there was nothing that would warrant someone to lay their hands on his mate like that - not if they valued their life. As it stood though, it was Stiles's father - it wasn't like he could rip the guy's throat out, regardless of how badly he wanted to.

Stiles turned into Derek’s hand and kissed his palm, “It must look pretty bad, I haven’t seen it yet.” He could only _imagine_. Stiles wasn’t exactly a peach, but that hit would’ve knocked him off his feet - if he hadn’t fallen into the door first.

He took Derek’s hand in both of his, mouthing the palm again before leaning in and pressing a wet, heated kiss to Derek’s lips. He pulled away again, humming in appreciation as he rested his forehead against the older man’s, “Bed sounds good, yeah.” He didn’t entirely need the advil, Derek was bound to get rid of the headache for him.

Derek scooted to the edge of the couch, and wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist to lift him up again. The younger man was probably tired of being carried around, but it made Derek feel better - to be so hands on in a caring way. The Alpha didn't acknowledge what the mark on his mate's cheek looked like, he just smiled grimly and carried him upstairs to _their_ room.

In order not to make Stiles's head hurt worse, he was careful when he laid the younger man down - he used one hand to touch the bed for leverage, his other arm was circled around the kid's waist as he lowered them both down. God knows they had been in this same position more times than Derek could count, with him laying on top of Stiles, the younger man's legs wrapped around his waist - but it never failed to make his own heart race.

The Alpha just hovered above him for a minute, his mouth slightly parted as he gazed down at Stiles. He'd wanted the younger man to stay the night and he was glad it was finally going to happen, but the reasoning behind it was a little bittersweet. Derek lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through Stiles's hair, his fingertips massaging the teenager's scalp - trying to alleviate some of the pressure that he was no doubt feeling. Simultaneously he leaned down and peppered feather light kisses all over Stiles's face, his eyelids, cheekbones, forehead and chin.

Stiles probably wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he seriously enjoyed Derek touching him, babying him, and coddling him. He didn’t often get a chance for it, or have a reasonable excuse, so he was going to enjoy this while he had it. He closed his eyes and smiled as Derek kissed him, breathed in soft, light gasps as he felt the ease wash over him.

“You’re the only thing that stopped me from having a full on panic attack,” He admitted, eyes still closed, “I couldn’t breathe, it was getting really bad, and then I just... Started thinking about this, about coming over and being with you. I knew I’d have this, and that’s the only real thing that got me over here, it was what I used, to calm myself down.” He smiled as he said the words, reaching up and resting his hands on Derek’s shoulders.

It made him regret not being able to come over more often, not staying the night _every single night_ he could, not taking Derek up on his offers. He wanted to have this **all** of the time, every day, for the rest of his life. Gods, he wanted it more than anything, just to be able to be with Derek, to give the werewolf someone he could trust completely, and be with, to give him someone he could count on, someone who would never betray him; to give him _company_ , family.

This made him regret leaving **this** house every time he came over. He should’ve stayed, he **should** stay. He probably would, once school was over. They’d never talked about it, but hopefully Derek would be up for it.

"You should have told me how bad it was, you shouldn't have been driving," Derek insisted, his words mumbled as he kissed down the side of Stiles's neck, "You know I would've come to get you."

The Alpha tried not to put all of his weight down on Stiles as he kissed along the younger man's shoulder, above the shirt and all - clothes were always a nuisance at times like these, when he wanted to make Stiles feel good. The kid had an overall shitty day and Derek wanted to be his escape, took pride in the fact that he could offer comfort in ways other people couldn't. Derek just wanted to make Stiles forget, even if it was only temporary.

The werewolf pushed himself up and leaned back on his calves, his hands gliding down the front of Stiles's chest slowly. When he reached the hem of his mate's jeans he unbuttoned them carefully, occasionally glancing up at the younger man to make sure that it was okay - he wasn't sure if Stiles was really in the mood for this. Derek unzipped his pants and leaned back a little to take Stiles's shoes and socks off - then tugged at the feet of the jeans, pulling them off. The Alpha took his time and cherished every little inch he could - placing kisses up and down the kid's legs, inside of his thighs and his hips.

“I didn’t really want you to worry about it,” Stiles nearly whispered as he spoke, eyes still closed, “You worry about so much, all of the time. I didn’t want to add my problems to it.” He opened them when he felt Derek’s gaze on him and nodded in ascent as the werewolf began to undress him. Gods, he was **definitely** fine with that. He remember the first part of the day, before he’d gotten home and had everything turned upside down by his dad.

All he’d thought of was Derek, and their... _If you could call them sexts_. It never got really dirty, but Stiles’s imagination always ran wild the moment Derek mentioned anything about his knot. He'd had to stay seated during his entire English class, stiff as a board, and was relieved when it eventually just faded out.

His heart fluttered as he felt Derek’s mouth, his lips on Stiles’s skin, it was always amazing, the gentle scratch of the alpha’s stubble, the strong hands, the soft, pink lips, “Derek,” He breathed, and he blushed at the obvious, tented boxers.

Derek scraped his teeth along the jut of Stiles's hip, he stopped and looked up at him, "I think you're a little late to the party, Stiles. Your problems are my problems too."

That was how relationships worked, you couldn't look at your problems as just your own anymore - they don't just effect you, but your partner as well. Even with that in mind, Stiles's problems didn't really seem like 'problems' - when you care about someone, it was more like a small bump in the road. Nothing that they couldn't get past.

The Alpha returned his attention to his lover's skin, placing teasing, open-mouthed kisses just beneath Stiles's navel - his fingers hooked just beneath the elastic of the boxers. Derek pulled them down slowly, hardly a centimeter at a time as he kissed and licked his way down the younger man's happy trail. As many times as they'd done this, it felt brand new every time - the way he could make Stiles gasp and say his name, it was as intoxicating as the first time. He knew the kid needed some kind of release though, so he didn't prolong the teasing.

Derek pulled Stiles's boxers completely off, exposing the gorgeous swollen length - he could feel his mouth water from just looking at it, imagining the taste. He hooked his hand under the younger man's knees and pushed his thighs up before burying his face in the teenager's heat.

Derek's hands kneaded at Stiles's thighs as he licked and swirled his tongue around the tight pink muscle, occasionally stiffening his tongue and sliding it into Stiles - the puckered entrance giving way under his ministrations. The Alpha continued to lick and fuck Stiles with his tongue until he was relaxed and wet enough. And then Derek replaced his tongue with his middle finger, his mouth gliding up along the sensitive skin so that he could take the head of the younger man's cock into his mouth.

Stiles blushed as the small whine escaped his lips. Derek’s mouth was a seriously sinful tool, sometimes. It made him make such _horribly embarrassing_ sounds. It should probably be against the law, but, well... Then where would they be? He licked his lips, looking down between his legs and watching the soft spikes of Derek’s black hair as it tickled his left thigh.

“Derek, _oh_ ,” He arched as he felt the older man’s finger push inside of him, the rough, slickened digit thrusting gently inside of him and he opened his eyes just in time to see the werewolf wrap his lips around Stiles’s dick, “ _Derek_.” He couldn’t **even** , couldn’t get words out, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything.

His shaking fingers reached out, running through Derek’s hair, yanking on it, squeezing and curling into it as he bucked. He couldn’t help it, _gods_ , he could **never** help it. It was Derek’s mouth, it was Derek’s finger inside of him. It was always too much, never enough, and he felt his body heating in response, his skin turning a bright pink as he moaned helplessly.

Derek groaned around the tip of Stiles's cock when he heard the younger man saying his name, it sounded so sweet coming from his lips - in result making him hard as a fucking rock.

The Alpha slid his mouth further down on the length, taking as much as he could handle without gagging. Having Stiles's long, thin fingers in his hair like that - pulling and almost guiding had Derek rutting against the mattress, thinking about how they'd feel wrapped around his cock. Tonight was about Stiles though, and Derek didn't really need the release, grinding against the bed would suffice for now.

The werewolf almost felt dizzy with the lack of air, but even that wasn't enough to make him want to stop. In fact, he picked his pace up a little bit, sucking and hollowing his cheeks out - head bobbing almost desperately along the length as his finger pumped in and out of the younger man's entrance with fervor. When the tight muscle went lax enough around the first finger, Derek added a second - gliding them all the way in as gently as he could before arching his fingers to brush the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles’s knees bent, the hand in Derek’s hair fisting it so tight he was almost worried it’d hurt the werewolf, even though he knew it wouldn’t. He wasn’t really sure what it felt like to the older man, but it probably wasn't the same. “Derek, oh my god,” He sat up slightly, looking down between his legs, watching as the werewolf worked his length enthusiastically. He should’ve known that Stiles wouldn’t last long, he never did. And with the fingers teasing him, causing sparks and curls of arousal to twist within him, it didn’t take much more than that.

Stiles dropped back on the bed as he came, it happened more-or-less like it always did, Derek taking him hungrily, Stiles practically screaming nonsensical words, probably saying most of the things he was thinking to himself, he was never sure. And then coming. He learned a while back that forewarning was some times impossible. Derek got so into it, and it happened so fast that, some times, Stiles didn’t even know it’d happened.

He always was apologizing for it though, “Sorry, _gods_ , I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–I tried to warn you,” He breathed, “It was just–your mouth, and that _tongue_ , and god, your fingers are in my **ass** and... I just can’t.”

Derek pulled off of the length as he swallowed the warm, salty come - a taste that he'd become familiar with, one he usually craved on a daily basis - and looked up at Stiles and grinned. The Alpha arched his fingers inside of Stiles one last time, the muscles squeezing him as he teased and brushed against the younger man's prostate before pulling them out.

The way Stiles always apologized was more amusing than anything. The kid never really had to warn him, the fingers tugging frantically at his hair was all the warning he needed. And that was usually what drove Derek on - made him eager to see Stiles let go.

The Alpha grinded against the mattress one more time before crawling back up Stiles's body, nosing the younger man's shirt up as he went - kissing the soft skin, nibbling along his ribs enough to make him squirm.

"How's your head?" Derek asked, prying his lips from the tender skin of Stiles's chest - tongue delving back out to swirl against the hardened, pink nipple.

“Oh gods, _head_?” Stiles smirked as he blushed even more, “What head?” He dropped his hand from Derek’s hair, running his thumb through the stubble of the werewolf’s jaw. He felt good, so incredibly good, better than he had in a while, all cared for and treated. How the hell did the man always know the right things to do and say? How was it even possible that he **existed**?

“You can do me a really, really big favor, though,” Stiles started, an idea forming in his mind. Derek had been so good to him, so giving. And he’d been patient, waiting for Stiles to finally come over and spend the night with him. Now that he **was** , Stiles was the one getting all of the attention. But Derek deserved it as well, maybe _more_. He wanted to give the werewolf some kind of _something_ , even though he knew he didn’t have to. He knew Derek would easily let him slide passed this one. Stiles, though, didn’t **want** to.

“Take your clothes off?” He suggested, trying not to say too much. He still wasn’t ready for going all of the way, but _gods_ , he wanted to give **something** to Derek.

"Stiles," Derek sighed and hesitated for a moment before leaning back on his calves - he knew it was pointless to argue, the kid always got his way, "You know, you **don't** always have to return the favor. You spending the weekend with me is good enough."

He wasn't lying when he said that Stiles staying with him was good enough. As a matter of fact it was more than that, it was fucking great and he was thankful. But despite him trying to protest, the idea of being naked and in bed with his mate was never a bad thing.

The Alpha shook his head at the younger man, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile as he climbed off the bed. Derek wasn't wearing much to begin with, literally just a baggy pair of sweat pants - he wasn't even wearing his boxer-briefs. His dick was still hard, making the front of his pants tent ridiculously. He pulled them down and kicked them away, his cock straining helplessly against his stomach as he crawled back into the bed with Stiles.

Stiles grinned and pushed Derek onto his back, “I didn’t say I was going to ‘return the favor’, did I?” Truth was, it **could** be considered something like that, but **no** , he had _more_ in mind. It was mostly a matter of trust, and Derek agreeing to it. Stiles was already getting hard again, just thinking about it.

He climbed on top of the alpha, taking their dicks together, feeling the knot rest against his balls as he leaned down, nibbling Derek’s chin and smirking, “I did have... _Something_ in mind. If you wanted to. I mean, you don’t have to, you can say ‘no’. But... what if **I** was _inside_ of **you**.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper, practically a ghost of air through the side of Derek’s face fuzz, and he watched the werewolf tentatively for a response.

Derek was stunned with the suggestion. It wasn't really something he'd put much thought into, had never really even considered bottoming. But it was Stiles, the only person in his life that he trusted wholeheartedly - he couldn't deny the younger man anything, including this. And with Stiles touching him, it clouded his mind a bit - practically made him wonder why he hadn't thought of it to begin with. So he could do this, **would** do this. And who knows? Maybe he'd like it. They could always add it to the list of things to do until Stiles was done with school. The Alpha slid his hands up the younger man's thighs and smiled nervously, he nodded minutely.

Derek turned his face so that he could capture Stiles's lips with his own, "I wanna try," The Alpha could hear the anxiety in his voice as he spoke, "I want you to."

Stiles kissed back, all slow and careful as he reached down, fingers running over Derek’s knot, rubbing circles into it. He broke the kiss, feathering his lips over the werewolf’s ear, “It’s me, Derek, you know I’ll be gentle.”

“Just think about it,” He panted as he worked them together still, his voice heated, heavy ghosts of wet breath against the older man’s ear, “You’ll be the first, the only person I’ll ever be inside of. And we’ll be all kinds of wet and sweaty as I thrust inside of you, and tease your knot.”

Stiles wasn’t a dirty talking kind of person, but he wanted to get Derek into it more. He knew the alpha was hesitant, worried, but he had nothing to be afraid of.

Derek could feel his cock throb in Stiles's hand, his body wanted it even if his brain wasn't fully up to speed with the idea. He arched his back a little and squeezed the younger man's hips, nodding again. When his eyes met Stiles's this time, they flashed red - the wolf in him was more than on board with the idea.

"Fuck, yeah," The Alpha rolled his head backwards into the pillow, mentally just fucking let go and began to let his body act for him, "I want it - want you, do it."

Stiles raised his brows in surprise. It was a sudden, but pleasant change, and he smirked. “Alright, okay, uh...” Honestly, he’d been expecting Derek to say 'no', but he was glad the alpha didn’t, “I guess you should roll over, so I can prep you, yeah?” he’d never done this before, obviously, but he had a good enough idea of how it worked, had seen plenty of porn, especially since he started dating Derek.

He mostly just wasn’t sure if Derek needed as much prep as normal men, or if anything was er... Different, considering he had a knot, that said at **least** something.

 _Holy fucking Hell_. Derek could feel the blood rushing to not only his dick, but his cheeks as well. The more he thought on it, the more he liked the idea of Stiles fucking him - it'd definitely make for an interesting picture. He'd messed around with himself before, he knew his limits - his pain tolerance was astounding, he could take more than most. Stiles wouldn't need to prep him. Derek shook his head a little before rolling over onto his stomach anyway.

"You don't need to, it'll be fine," The Alpha arched his ass up and rubbed it against Stiles's dick, making him look like a little Omega bitch in heat - but he was a little too turned on by it all, to care.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped in surprise, stunned at the man in front of him, “Oh my god.” Good thing he’d already came, it’d give him an edge in this, somewhat. But wow, seeing Derek like this was seriously, **seriously** arousing; _because everything beforehand wasn’t arousing at all - nope, not in the slightest_.

Stiles leaned down, kissing along the Triskelion tattoo on Derek’s back, pulling the black flesh into his mouth and sucking on it as he drew the larger man close. He licked his palm, running it over his length and feeling thankful that he was still a bit wet from the amazing blow job Derek had given him.

Gods, and now that he thought about it, that line to his dad came back. ‘ _We’ll probably have lots of sex, too_ ’. Stiles smiled and pressed his dick against the warmth of Derek’s asshole and gripped his hip with his freehand; _probably will_. “You’re ready, right? Yeah?”

Derek pressed himself against the nudge of Stiles's cock, his hands fisting the comforter as he looked back over his shoulder, "Yeah. Come on, Stiles."

The Alpha felt almost impatient with it and continued to push himself back onto the younger man's dick, didn't even really give Stiles a chance to put it in - he could already feel the tip of it pushing passed the rim. Derek growled into the pillow, not necessarily because it hurt - but because it was fulfilling, to have his partner in just about every sense of the word, take him like this.

Stiles reveled as he watched Derek and he pulled the older man back, his own hips bucking forward and burying his dick deep, passed that tight, welcoming ring of muscle. He practically choked on air then, feeling the warmth envelop him, the alpha’s heat surrounding him, snug, unlike anything he’d ever imagined.

“Oh my god,” Stiles dropped his forehead to Derek’s back, breathing and biting his bottom lip as he shuddered, “God, Derek. I... I can’t **even** ,” He opened his mouth, smearing his teeth over the older man’s back, nipping, biting, and he took up the werewolf’s waist, pulling out slow and careful before thrusting back in. It was slick, drawing, and he felt like his soul was going to be yanked out through the tip of his dick.

He reached down, around Derek’s waist, shaking fingers searching and he smirked as he touched the older man, thumb rubbing into Derek’s knot as he began timed thrusts, sheathing himself in the heat over and over again.

"Stiles," Derek groaned, his eyes damn near rolling back into his head when Stiles rubbed his knot, "Jesus Christ, a little harder. Come on."

The Alpha had never given himself over to someone so completely, had never allowed himself to just let go and let someone else make him feel good for a change (aside from blowjobs from time to time). But this was a good start, and he was enthralled that Stiles was the one he'd finally decided to share this with. The kisses and the bites that Stiles was placing all over his back was making him harder, bringing out the more feral side of himself - making his knot swell. Part of him silently hoped that the kid would leave a mark on him, so that he could look at it later, maybe when Stiles was at school or just not around in general - to remind him of what they had, and what was yet to come.

“Harder?” Stiles swallowed, gripping the older man’s hip tight and slammed his own forward, dragging Derek back against him and he groaned, the sensation felt like it was rocking his insides. He repeated it, timing each thrust with a roll of his thumb along the werewolf’s growing knot, “I’ve never seen you like this,” He breathed against the alpha’s back, “All wanton and needy.”

He smiled as he bit over Derek’s tattoo, “It’s for me,” He whispered, “Oh my god,” He breathed, “It’s for **me**. Derek, god, I can’t wait for this. Makes me want you to knot me up so bad.” He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, it was just whatever came off his tongue. Every thrust was white hot, and watching the lithe, strong form of Derek Hale fold underneath him, the fine muscles of his back twisting as he writhed... _Gods_ , he really couldn’t.

Derek chuckled but it turn into a moan, the sound muffled by the pillow he was biting on - if he didn't have something in his mouth, he was afraid he'd whine and embarrass himself. It didn't hurt at all, he just felt full and on occasion Stiles would rock over that little bundle of nerves - making sparks fly behind his eyelids. He wanted to tell Stiles to cherish it, that it probably wouldn't happen again - but he knew he'd be lying, it felt too good. No one aside from Stiles would ever see this part of him, he'd keep it tucked away - it would be something special, just between the two of them.

"Pretty fucking cruel to tease me like that, Stiles," The werewolf growled and canted his hips backwards, using his authoritative tone, "Bet you'd look fucking pretty too, hanging off my knot."

And when the time came, Derek would keep Stiles knotted for as long as humanly possible - or inhumanly in his case. Stiles was probably being gentle compared to how Derek would be with him. The Alpha wouldn't hurt him, of course - but it would get rough, without a doubt. There was a lot Derek wanted to do to him and as soon as Stiles said the word, the Alpha would make the younger man feel so good he'd probably forget his name - knot him, mark him up and fuck him stupid.

Stiles smiled, the words barely coming through, but it nearly rendered him speechless as Derek said it. “You think **I’m** teasing **you** ,” He breathed, “I’m teasing **myself**. I want it. I think about it all of the time.” He panted, bucking into Derek, feeling their knees shift on the bed as he yanked Derek back onto his dick, “Every time I jack off, I think of your knot inside of me.”

He dropped his forehead against Derek’s back and all but sobbed against him. He was close again, it was almost embarrassing but, considering what was happening, how could he **not** be? “Just thinking about it makes my mouth water.” He leaned up, biting Derek’s skin again, his dull nails cutting into the werewolf’s hip, the other running teasing circles around the base of Derek’s knot, just a breath away from the dark pubic hairs.

The Alpha let out a low, strangled groan as he continually moved himself backwards to meet Stiles's thrusts, helping his mate get deeper and deeper each time. Derek's head was buzzing with how close he was, the younger man's words only pushing him that much closer - making his whole body tingle. He needed to touch him, so he reached his right arm back and grabbed the meat of Stiles's thigh - encouraging the younger man, pulling him in desperately.

"I can't wait to give it to you," Derek panted and grinned at his lover over his shoulder, "God, Stiles. Squeeze it - my knot, please."

“Derek,” Stiles shuddered out as he did as the alpha requested, his fingers wrapping around the swollen knot the best he could, gripping it tight and squeezing, his thumb still rolling around in small circles. He was never going to be able to look at this bedspread again, without thinking of this. Hell, he was never going to be able to look at Derek, without remembering the heat, the tightness, the knot in his palm. He’d probably smell like the werewolf and their sex for at **least** a week now. And Scott wasn’t going to miss it.

“I’m so close,” He winced, looking at the fading bite marks on Derek’s back, “God, Derek. I’m so close.”

Derek's entire body tensed up the moment Stiles squeezed on his knot, the younger man's words being the final nail in the figurative coffin - and Derek was coming, thick, long streaks of his come painting the sheets. His body returned the favor, his asshole clamping down on Stiles's length - making him feel huge inside of Derek. The Alpha practically yelled into the pillow and let his hand that was on Stiles's thigh drop down to grab the sheets in a feeble attempt to keep his body from just floating off. That's what he felt like, he felt so fucking light and blissed out - like if he didn't hold on to something he was just going to drift away. It was probably one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had and he'd be eternally grateful to Stiles, no amount of blowjobs could make up for it.

"Stiles," The Alpha breathed, his voice rough and fucked out, "I fucking love you."

Stiles gasped and came from just watching Derek, feeling the squeeze of muscles around him, locking up and clenching him tight drew his second orgasm out in a quick, almost violent pull. He dropped his forehead to Derek’s back again, kissing him, nipping the skin as his hand moved about the alpha’s length, milking it as he smiled.

He barely, just **barely** heard Derek’s words, but it filled him with a comfortable warmth, and he responded back, “I love you too.” His grin was so wide it probably could’ve cracked his face. To think that this moment had been spawned forth from such a horrible evening. But _gods_ , it was perfect. It was the way it should’ve been.

He pulled out, nearly wincing as he did so, sitting back on his heels as he breathed and wiped his forehead, "I... Just... Yeah." _Speechless_.

Derek rolled over off of the wet spot and patted Stiles on the thigh, smiling as he lifted an arm up to lay across his face. He'd have to change the sheets on the bed and he'd probably have a little trouble walking and sitting for a few days - but it was so god damn worth it. It was a nice change from blowjobs and finger-fucking, though both of those were still good - it was just nice to have variety.

The Alpha leaned up, his abdominal muscles flexing as he grabbed Stiles by the nape of his neck and pulled him into an eager kiss - hungry for his taste. As he pulled away, he gestured to the wetspot and chuckled, "You get to change the sheets, I can't walk." Derek fell back onto the pillows dramatically and pointed towards the master bath, "Should be a clean fitted sheet in the linen closet, hurry up so I can definitely **not** spoon you."

Stiles laughed and stood, legs slightly shaky as he walked into the bathroom and rifled through the closet. Just as Derek said, he found the sheet and moved back into the room, maneuvering around Derek as he pulled off the pillows and stripped the bed down, changing over the sheets and setting everything back in place. It was ironic, considering they’d just had sex, he didn’t feel tired at all. It was more like the exact opposite, he was wide awake, and able.

He shoved Derek back into the center of the bed and climbed in next to him, “Okay, not spooning time,” he pulled the werewolf close, fingers running through the hair behind Derek’s ear, “After this, I’ll cook for you?” He offered, grinning.

Derek smiled and draped his arm over Stiles, sighing almost contently under the younger man's ministrations. It sounded a little girly and pretty fucking ridiculous, but this was the Alpha's favorite part - regardless of what it was they did, holding each other always came afterwards. Most of the time when they laid there, legs tangled with one another's - it just made Derek realize that Stiles was honestly **it** for him, his endgame, his mate. And it made him wonder how he got so lucky after all the shitty things he'd been through, after how horrible he'd been to Stiles in the beginning - how someone so innocent and kind could love him.

The Alpha slid his hand up the expanse of Stiles's side, just feeling the younger man's skin beneath his fingertips, "Yeah? You'd do that for me?" Derek smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss the corner of Stiles's mouth, "You're a keeper."


	7. Chapter 7

It was an overwhelming experience, waking up to the sun shining in on them, making Stiles's face and the bruise on his cheek glow. Derek laid there for a while and just stared at the younger man, smiling fondly before reaching up and brushing the mark on Stiles's cheekbone. The werewolf remembered waking up periodically throughout the night, making sure that Stiles was still in his arms and that it wasn't all just a dream. Derek wasn't sure what he did to deserve this, to have someone like Stiles to call his own - but he was thankful, and he'd never stop showing it. The Alpha dropped his hand back down to the younger man's waist, sliding it around to his stomach to pull him back in closer to Derek's chest. He kissed the nape of Stiles's neck, then laid a trail of more kisses along his shoulder.

“Mm? Derek?” Stiles practically dragged himself up from sleep, lips sticking together and he recognized the immediate heat of the alpha pressed against his backside, catching his full attention as he grinned, wide and probably a bit stupidly. He reached up the best he could, thin fingers running through Derek’s hair, feeling the short black spikes gliding over the pads of them. He loved the older man’s hair, it was horribly softer than he’d expected - baby soft, and he scratched the werewolf’s scalp, just behind his ear.

A low, pleased growl began reverberating throughout the Alpha's chest as he nuzzled in closer, leaning into Stiles's touch. The younger man knew him better than just about anyone else, including his pack. Stiles always knew just where to touch him to elicit these kinds of reactions, most of the time it was primal and Derek couldn't control it, but he liked it. Derek rolled Stiles over so that he could see his face, he grinned at the younger man's sleepy demeanor and leaned in to kiss those supple lips. The Alpha laid his hand back on Stiles's cheek, his thumb moving gently against his skin, the little mole next to Stiles's mouth.

"How'd you sleep?" Derek asked quietly, eyes grazing about the younger man's face.

“Really good,” _all things considered_. Stiles smiled wider, running his leg alongside Derek’s as he arched upwards and kissed the older man, “Can I just say–okay, yeah, I’m an idiot for not doing this sooner. I wish I had.” He stared up into Derek’s eyes, his own wide and sincere.

_Damn_ , the older man looked so good like this, slightly sleep ridden, hair messed and black as night, thick stubble over his face, and the smile - _gods, the smile_ \- stole Stiles’s breath completely. The hands enveloping his face were large, warm, and - though they were rough and worn, they were also very gentle, cradling him as he thumbed the underneath of Derek’s earlobes.

"I wish you had too, but this is just as good," Derek murmured and leaned forward, kissing the bruise on his lover's face delicately.

Little things like this would always be something Derek would never get used to, he wasn't sure he wanted to - he liked that it felt new and exhilarating every time. The way Stiles looked at him sometimes, it was like he was conveying everything Derek felt, with just one look. It was nice, comforting even, to be able to understand someone so well and to have them get you just as much.

Stiles leaned up and whispered against the shell of Derek’s ear, “I won’t make that mistake again, trust me. As long as you want me over on the weekends, I’m coming over.” He reached his right hand down and scratched along Derek’s stubble, “For all we know, you might be stuck with me from here on out, granted... **Stuck** might not be a problem.” He didn’t know how his dad was going to react after this weekend, honestly, it could go south quickly - or not.

Derek's expression lightened and he fought back a smile as he tried not to chuckle, he wasn't one for jokes, much less sexual innuendos, "I wouldn't mind being _stuck_ to you."

The Alpha keened and leaned into the scratch, humming happily. Things like this should probably aggravate him, they might have at one point in time - but he couldn't bring himself the care anymore, it felt good when Stiles indulged the wolf.

A seriously big puppy dog, that’s what Derek was sometimes. It was honestly the most attractive thing ever, seeing the man above him go from violent and terrifying, to smiling and being a bit silly, and then being reduced to this. “Mm, me neither,” He said between his teeth, leaning up and biting along the opposite side of Derek’s jaw stubble, feeling the bristles click passed his teeth as he did so.

Derek took a mental note to not ever shave again, he could keep his beard trimmed down to a nice stubble. Stiles seemed to like it and was fond of touching it, and that wasn't something he ever wanted to stop. Derek dropped his hand back down to Stiles' waist and pulled his hips closer, wanting to feel his skin on the younger man's.

"So," Derek started, capturing Stiles' lips briefly, "Since you cooked for me last night, what do you say we take a shower together, then I make you breakfast?"

Stiles kissed Derek back, feeling his heart sore in beats as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck, “Mm, sounds perfect.” He definitely liked the idea, mentally kicking himself in the stomach for never doing this before. Seriously, what had he been thinking? _A shower? With Derek?_ That was a first. And he seriously wanted it.

* * *

The fight with Stiles and his dad effectively went out the moment he came back from his weekend at Derek’s. Things settled down, they even had the werewolf over for a few dinners, and Stiles, from then on out, spent his weekends at Derek’s, folding around in the sheets, helping prepare meals, and turning the Hale house back into a place of warmth and safety; a **home**.

He’d become comfortable with the setup, and he knew it’d eventually change, but it remained a thing in the back of his mind, sort of nagging at him. They didn’t talk about what was going to happen, when Stiles would move in because, let’s face it, that was how it was going to go. But Stiles’s father probably saw it as well.

Where most graduates would move out and find an apartment, become reckless and go to college, indulge in sleeping around and parties, Stiles was moving into a settled home, with his soon-to-be life mate, a freaking werewolf, also Derek freaking Hale - still. He’d go to college, work a part-time job, and that would **hopefully** be it. Only, they hadn’t talked about it, so Stiles wasn’t really sure.

They’d kept their relationship relatively quiet, but the thing Stiles looked forward to doing the most, besides for tying the ‘knot’, was going out in public together, being seen, _as a couple_.

He woke up on the last morning of school, restless, annoyed, and grateful that it was the last time he had to do this.

The first thing he did was send a text to Derek before rolling out of bed and standing numb, sleepy, and probably delirious under the shower head.

**To Sour Wolf:** Is McDreamy Sour Wolf awake?

* * *

The next two months came and went pretty smoothly, their entire relationship was practically picture perfect. The little fight that Stiles and his father had was ended pretty quickly and before he knew it, he was even joining them for dinner - the Sheriff usually had his gun on him every time Derek was over, but it was **nice**.

They rarely went out in public together and Derek knew that  it was mainly his fault, it was stupid, really stupid. He was afraid. Big bad Derek Hale was afraid to be seen in public with the love of his life and that in turn, made him an asshole, he knew it. Especially since he knew Stiles had been itching to go out, to do something - the kid was so damn proud of their relationship. And it's not that Derek **wasn't** proud of it, it was just complicated. He sort of felt like he had a reputation to uphold and if he was seen out in public, holding hands and possibly kissing his boyfriend - people might mistake that for a weakness, regardless if everyone within a hundred mile radius knew that they were dating.

Stiles had been more than perfect, in **every** single way and Derek wanted to do something for him, wanted to give him something special as a graduation gift. The Alpha wasn't really the best gift giver, but he knew he'd do or find something that would make Stiles happy - the younger man was easy to please. And it was always the gesture that mattered, anyways.

The Alpha was standing against the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee when he got Stiles's text - he didn't even have to look at the phone to know it was him. He sat his cup down and replied.

**To Stiles:** Of course. I know this is your last day of High School and everything, but can you do me a solid?

Derek sent the text and sat his cup in the sink before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. He had this afternoon planned, he just needed Stiles to go along with it without knowing.

* * *

Stiles came out of the shower, more aware than he’d been when he climbed in, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out into his room with the cell phone in his palm. He raised a brow and answered back at once.

**To Sour Wolf:** Anything, of course. You don’t even have to ask. What’s up?

He went about, dressing and pulling his jacket on, checking his dad’s room and walking down stairs. He looked over the sink to make sure that the sheriff had eaten his dinner and then Stiles finally began to make his breakfast.

* * *

Derek had made it into town by the time Stiles replied and, chances were, he was too busy to notice that the Alpha had parked right in front of his house.

**To Stiles:** Look outside... Come get in the car, I'm driving you to school.

After he dropped Stiles off at School, he'd have plenty of time to get things in order. This was the younger man's **last day** of High School, it was a monumentous occasion and Derek wanted to be the one to drive him there and pick him up - and of course, hopefully elicit a positive reaction when Stiles figured out what he was up to. This was essentially what Derek's life had boiled down to - making Stiles happy.

* * *

Stiles read the text as he stirred his eggs, looking outside, first to his jeep, then to Derek’s sleek black car parked just behind it. He grinned and dabbed out a response, turning back to the stove to finish up.

**To Sour Wolf:** You know, people might get the wrong idea if they see me climbing out of your car at eight AM in the morning. You sure you want to risk it?

He folded the eggs over in the pan, flipping the omelette onto a plate and pouring a glass of milk. It was unusual having Derek over so early, but he figured, since it was the last day, maybe Derek had something else in mind.

* * *

Derek fiddled with the radio and decided on a rock station before responding. The younger man's text pretty much reaffirming that he had, in fact, been a douche regarding the whole ' _going out in public together_ ' situation. The sarcasm was the kid's natural defense mechanism, so Derek ignored it.

**To Stiles:** Let them think what they want. Besides, everyone already knows - they just haven't had visual confirmation yet. Now hurry up and finish your eggs, maybe we'll have time to make out before your first period.

The Alpha leaned across the passenger side seat and rolled down the window, he sniffed the air and nodded to himself. _Yep, eggs._

* * *

 **To Sour Wolf:** I always have time to make out before my first period... Wait...

Stiles grinned as he wolfed down his eggs, chugging his glass of milk and making his way back upstairs to grab his backpack. He was going to leave it at that, but he had one more comment to throw Derek’s way.

**To Sour Wolf:** So, I really wonder what they **do** think, some times. I mean, I wonder if they know I’m giving it to you, stuffing my dick in that tight little hole...

It was dirty, but Stiles was always more comfortable saying vulgar things in texts.

**To Sour Wolf:** They probably think you’re some old pervert, corrupting my innocence, when really, I’m fucking your brains out.

He grinned and grabbed his pack, filling it with things that he planned on bringing over to Derek’s house, a few changes of clothes, nothing school related, of course. _Ah, it felt good to know that_ , to know that today was the last day of hell; until he started college.

* * *

The Alpha could feel himself growl as he read the texts, his chest vibrating with it. If Stiles wanted to be a smartass, then that was fine - it was all in good fun, he knew that much. Derek got out of the car and closed the door quietly before making his way up to the porch. He stood in front of the door as he typed out his reply.

**To Stiles:** I'm starting to think you have a death wish, Stilinski. Now get your ass out here. You know, that hot little ass that I'm gonna be knotting up real soon.

Derek chuckled quietly as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Stiles to open the door and, more than likely, jump out of his skin.

* * *

Stiles nearly moaned when he saw the text and squirmed as his cock twitched. He palmed the front of his pants as he typed out a response with one thumb.

**To Sour Wolf:** Oh my god, you can’t say things like that. You know what it does.

He swallowed and zipped up his backpack, punching a second response before rushing downstairs, pack over his shoulder, hair probably looking windswept or unkempt, definitely a bit bed-headed.

**To Sour Wolf:** I’ve still put it to you 26 times, you’ve got some catching up to do, sour wolf.

The Alpha heard Stiles come back down the steps and he was probably seconds away from opening the door. It would've been pointless to just pull his phone back out and reply. Instead, Derek leaned in so that his mouth was about an inch from the door - his hands bracing himself against the frame.

"Let's just hope you don't have any plans for the next two months then," Derek said, his voice loud enough for Stiles to hear him on the other side, "Because I plan on doubling your record."

“Oh my **god** ,” Stiles nearly fell back, hand clasped on the doorknob as Derek spoke. He opened it tentatively, peaking out and glaring at the Alpha, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?” He moved before Derek could answer, all but launching himself into the werewolf’s arms and wrapping his own around Derek’s neck as he pressed a quick, heated kiss to the older man’s lips.

"Mm," Derek mumbled against Stiles's lips, arms automatically moving around the younger man's waist, "Or something."

The Alpha actually took a few minutes to just stand there and hold him, nuzzling his face against the teenager's neck - inhaling the scent until his chest burned. The thought of the Sheriff opening the door to find them like that frightened him though, so he pressed a kiss to the delicate skin beneath Stiles's right ear and pulled away - one arm still lightly around the back of the younger man's waist as he walked him to the car. And like a gentleman should, he even opened the door for Stiles and closed it for him after he got in. Derek walked around the side and slid back into the driver's seat, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

“You’re being kind of super boyfriend-y, should I be worried?” Stiles raised his brow as he settled his backpack between his legs, pulling his seatbelt on and getting comfortable. He loved being in Derek’s car, probably more than anywhere else, really. It smelled like him, so strong and musky, and concentrated in one area, with nothing else to taint it. He leaned his head back against the chair and breathed, smiling as he closed his eyes.

The werewolf probably drove faster than he should have, to get Stiles to School, but he had ulterior motives - the sooner they got there, the more time they'd have to make out. And that was something Derek needed - to help him get through the day, he wanted to feel those lingering touches while he set about his daily tasks - to remind him why he was doing all of this.

Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and laid it on Stiles's thigh, flashing the younger man a quick smile before diverting his attention back to the road - trying to be as evasive as possible, "I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm always super boyfriend-y."

Stiles looked down at the hand on his leg, reaching out and placing his own over Derek’s. It was a touching act, one he didn’t normally expect from Derek, outside of the bedroom. He turned and watched the werewolf speculatively and couldn’t help feeling like something was off. Derek was definitely keeping something from him. But it was probably stupid to pry, because, if the alpha thought he should know, then he probably would’ve said so.

Stiles decided, instead, to be some what sarcastic, to lighten the mood, “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

The Alpha squeezed Stiles's thigh and shook his head, small smile tugging at his mouth as he pulled them into the High School parking lot. Derek thought he'd been good to Stiles throughout the duration of their relationship, he'd been more open and loving with him than any other person he'd ever known - but he couldn't help but feel like maybe that there was still room for improvement, more he could do to make Stiles happy. The younger man deserved these type of things every single day, not just when the occasion stiked the Alpha. They had a lifetime together for Derek to make it up to him, though. And he knew he was going to put forth his best effort, do anything to make Stiles smile.

Derek put the camaro in park before turning in his seat to look at Stiles, his hand still caressing the younger man's leg, "Can I not treat you like the princess you are without you assuming things?" His tone was slightly amused, he leaned in and brought his other hand up to Stiles' chin to pull the younger man's lips to his.

“Princess-?” Stiles started to object but grinned wide as Derek kissed him. He leaned into it, feeling everything inside of him light up at the touch of the werewolf’s lips. Even this far along into the relationship, it still felt like he was kissing some form of unending perfection, like he could melt into a puddle of Stiles at any moment.

Derek was like a god - an Adonis - and he was with Stiles. The image of the older man on his hands and knees, writhing and begging as Stiles thrust into him was one that got seared into his mind every week. And it’d been something that, before, he only thought was possible in day dreams. He was with this man, this **alpha** , who’d **chosen** to be with him, of all people. And with looks like Derek’s, people weren’t really in short supply; one could stand to be picky. He’d still chosen **Stiles**.

Stiles opened his mouth, far more confident with kissing than he’d been before, and his tongue teased the corner of Derek’s lips.

Derek turned his head just a little, enough to capture Stiles's tongue in his mouth to suck on the tip of it. The Alpha loved how far they'd come in their relationship. In the beginning, Stiles was always a little more backwards, hesitant to initiate anything - and now, he started things just as much, if not more, than Derek did. It was a pleasant change, and he knew that his mate would probably continue to blow his mind day after day - the younger man would still probably take his breath away when they were both old and senile.

The werewolf broke the kiss and reclined the driver's side seat before patting his lap and smiling at Stiles suggestively, "You've got about another twenty minutes before you need to be inside, so come here."

Stiles grinned and unclasped his seat belt, climbing over the interior and settling himself on top of Derek. He rolled his hips against the werewolf, fingers running through Derek’s stubble as he pressed another kiss to the older man’s lips. “That’s one off of my check list,” He said, scratching the fuzz and devouring Derek’s mouth, his own lips parting, tongue teasing the werewolf’s as he grunted and shook, body pleased with some means of satiation.

This was definitely better than driving his little jeep up to school and trying to pass time by sitting in the library and reading about the mating habits of wolves and other canines. He was totally making out with the hottest guy alive, in a car, in the parking lot of his school, on the last day. It was like some kind of dream come true. He was sure he’d had this one before.

Derek chuckled in between kisses, "Checklist?" He asked, lips moving to the younger man's neck to nip and tease, "I'm assuming you've thought about this, yeah?" The Alpha continued his ministrations, he lifted his right hand up to pull the neck of Stiles' shirt to the side a little bit, giving him better access to place kisses along his shoulder. "Should have told me, could've happened sooner," Derek pulled back and grabbed Stiles's firmly by the hips before bucking up as he yanked the younger man down.

If Derek would've known that he could've had this every single morning, he probably would have made an effort to drive Stiles to School more often. It was kind of a rush, to be making out in public, grinding against one another and knowing that anybody walking by could look through the car window and see what they were doing.

“Never really felt like the time, and I don’t know if you would’ve been up for it, you’ve... Never really seemed to be,” Stiles breathed, gasping as their dicks pressed against one another, the tightness of his own straining painfully against his jeans. Seriously though, he could’ve stood to get use to something like this. It was probably best as a once in a life time thing, though. It kept the rush, the memory of it, fresh and exciting, and it would actually stay that way. It would’ve been nice, though, to have something like this to rub into everyone’s faces. Especially the girls that pined over Derek every time they’d seen him before.

He remembered, mostly, when Derek had gotten shot with that wolfsbane bullet, and all of the people around him were fixated on the fact that the grown man had walked out in front of Stiles's jeep, and then left the parking lot with him. Oh well, they’d still end up finding out now, sooner or later. And just the knowledge of that pleased Stiles.

"I never seemed up for making out in my car?" Derek asked, his tone only slightly incredulous as he pressed his lips back against Stiles, wanting more - more than they could do right now.

The Alpha knew what Stiles meant though, he was just kind of trying to play it stupid, hoping that Stiles wouldn't actually call him out on it. It was something he'd been thinking a lot about lately, so the younger man couldn't really tell him something he didn't already know. Derek knew that he went about things wrong. It took a while, but he was trying to make up for it - trying to redeem himself. The werewolf lifted his hips again and growled from the sensation, his dick hard and insistent against the dark denim of his jeans.

“Never seemed up for PDA,” Stiles explained, kissing along Derek’s neck, “Or, you know, being a couple at all, outside of your house. It’s fine,” He managed, running his hands up under Derek’s shirt, “I don’t blame you, I mean... I definitely understand why you wouldn’t want to. Doesn’t really bother me.” He knew he was saying too much, talking about things, but Stiles wasn’t really well-known for keeping his mouth shut. In fact, it was probably the opposite.

He knew he could be embarrassing to most, Scott had eventually explained that one to him, but it was just how he was. He couldn’t help it around Derek, though. It was worse when he was near the werewolf. Something about it made him even more comfortable with being obnoxiously honest and loud about it.

Derek knew that it bothered Stiles a little, even if he wouldn't admit it. The Alpha would know it even if the kid's rambling and raising pulse didn't give him away. He grabbed Stiles by the biceps and pushed him back a little, so that he couldn't touch Derek - just so that he knew he had the younger man's full attention. Derek knit his brows together and sighed as he let his hands glide down the teenager's arms.

"I know and I'm sorry," The werewolf said, his eyes wide and pleading - even if he couldn't work up the nerves to ask for forgiveness, "That's gonna change, I promise." Derek arched his neck to kiss Stiles, his hands had made their way back to the younger man's hips - fingers gliding under the back of Stiles's shirt, "I mean, I'd probably even bend you over your desk - in front of your entire class, and knot you, just to prove it to you."

“God, Derek,” Stiles groaned, eyes widening at the sudden mental image. Of course, he was imagining it in Mr. Harris’s class, last year, but who cares? It would’ve been glorious, though. “You can’t just say things like that,” He breathed out against Derek’s mouth, his own opening, lips smearing against the older man’s as he shook and rutted against the bulge in the alpha’s jeans, “But I want you to.”

Probably the most conflicted teenager alive, considering he was actually fine with Derek tying them up in the middle of class, slick bodies leaving lines of sweat on the surface of his desk, and Derek’s ass cheeks printed out permanently against the back of his chair, where his shoulders had rested all year long.

The Alpha growled and squeezed Stiles's hips to still him, or he was probably going to come in his pants. Derek was panting against the younger man's mouth, wishing Stiles could just skip his last day all together. But that would sort of put a damper in his plans, so he'd have to deal. Derek pressed a bunch of small kisses, followed by one long, lingering kiss to Stiles's supple lips before patting his leg.

"You should probably go, or you're gonna be late," Derek said, grinning as he looked down at the outline of the younger man's cock - the poor kid would probably have to walk funny just to make it to class. The Alpha ran his hand over it just to antagonize him a little, "Good luck with this," He squeezed the length, "I'll take care of it for you later."

Stiles shrugged and grinned, _still worth it_ , “I’m gonna hold you to that, Derek Hale,” He said, rolling off of the werewolf’s lap and climbing out of the passenger’s side of the car. He pulled his backpack up, suddenly thankful that he’d worn a larger shirt, and his loose-fitting jeans; he would’ve been screwed if he’d chosen to actually dress nice today. He gave Derek one last look before walking to the front of the school, ducking his head slightly at all of the weird looks he was getting.

He couldn’t imagine anyone **not** knowing who’s car he’d just climbed out of, and his hair, _oh my god_ , his hair. It wasn’t buzzed anymore, it was longer. It must look somewhat insane right now. He couldn’t remember if Derek had touched it, but Stiles hadn’t, he’d completely forgot between the text from the werewolf and making out in the car.

Derek watched Stiles make his way to the front door of the High School and, before the younger man disappeared inside, Derek rolled his window down, poked his head out and yelled, "I love you, Stilinski!"

The Alpha was sort of proud of himself for that one, smiling to himself as he settled back in his seat. If Stiles were anyone else, Derek's outburst most likely would have been embarrassing - but he knew that Stiles wouldn't really mind, it would probably be the opposite. Derek put the camaro in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot, the feeling of Stiles' lips still warm on his own. It was **exactly** what he needed to push him through the day. It was just going to feel like forever until he came back to pick the younger man up from his last day and **hopefully** render the kid speechless for a while. What he had in mind wasn't really a grand gesture or anything, but it meant something to him - and it would put certain things to rest that they had yet to talk about.

Stiles stood at the entrance of the school, watching Derek drive away, and he grinned, turning to the girl beside him, who’s brows were raised. “My boyfriend,” He said, motioning after the car and she nodded. He couldn’t help walking away with his fists pumped in the air, feeling nothing less than victory.

* * *

Classes went by slow after that. Stiles spent most of them being talked to, and almost harassed, by people that hadn’t actually seen the display in the parking lot, but had heard about it from a friend. Nearly every single one of them ended up asking about sex, at one point or another. Stiles normally ignored them, avoided them if he could, but it got tiring after a while, and he stopped trying to deny it, saying that it was just their business.

It was nice though, it was worth it, to have waited all of his life, for this moment, ending his high school year on a high note.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek got his tasks taken care of pretty quickly. The last errand itself took longer than anything else, when he stopped by the Sheriff's office to talk to Stiles's dad. The conversation was tense, but surprisingly went in Derek's favor. He felt confident that everything else would just fall in line now that he had **that** taken care of.

The Alpha was getting anxious, nervous almost - afraid that Stiles would reject everything all together. It probably would've helped if they'd talked about it before hand. But it was just one of those things that had been left unspoken, like a silent agreement - he was pretty sure they were on the same page.

* * *

Derek was leaning against the passenger side door of his car, parked right in front of the school entrance when he heard the last bell for the day ring. To most it probably wasn't loud, so he had to restrain himself from covering his ears up. The Alpha waited as patiently as possible to see Stiles emerge from the front doors as he pulled a small gift box from his pocket. Knowing Stiles, he'd take one look at it and automatically assume Derek was doing something like proposing. And, while that wasn't necessarily a bad idea, that was something that could always wait - likely until Stiles was through with college.

* * *

Stiles finished his last class, drawing a stick figure of Derek Hale on the surface of his desk, and made his way out of the building at once. His eyes met the alpha’s the moment he was out of the front doors and he walked up without missing a beat, trying to act as normal as possible. He knew that eyes were on him as he moved up to the black car, the pale, sculpted figure standing before it, and his own settled on the small box in Derek’s hand.

It wasn’t a pregnancy test, that was probably some kind of bonus, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what it could be. Derek wasn’t reckless, so it definitely wasn’t a ring or anything of that sort.

“What’s this?” He asked, moving in and snatching it from the older man as he leaned against the side of the car.

"Open it and find out," Derek grinned at how eager Stiles was, his own anticipation for the younger man to see the shiny new key to his house was eating away at him.

The Alpha scooted closer to the younger man and nudged him in the ribs, then gestured to the box, followed by a kiss to his temple as all of the students filtered out through the front doors. A few people were staring and he could hear a couple of girls giggling, other than that, nothing bad had come of this so far. Now he just had to hold his breath and wait for Stiles to answer his unspoken question of whether or not he'd move in.

“But,” Stiles swallowed as he looked at it and grinned, “Seriously?” He asked, unable to stop himself from nearly jumping and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. They hadn’t talked about it at all, the closest they’d come was Stiles’s offhand comment one time, after sex, about how he wouldn’t mind staying longer than a weekend. And then that had been it. _But really? Now? It was perfect._

He buried his face against Derek’s neck, almost terrified that his grin would break his face or something. He laughed and turned his head into the alpha, “Well, good thing you’re not pregnant, that’d be hard to explain to my dad. My **dad**!” He almost choked as he mumbled, “Oh god, how am I going to explain this to him?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist to hug him, honestly pretty fucking enthralled with the younger man's reaction. "Stiles," The werewolf said, his voice completely calm as he brought both hands up to cup Stiles's face - trying to make sure he had the kid's full attention, "Calm down, it's already taken care of. I stopped by his office after I dropped you off this morning and talked to him about it, he wasn't exactly **thrilled** with the idea. But he wants you to be happy, so..." He trailed off and leaned in to kiss Stiles chastely.

The younger man's reaction was pretty much exactly what he'd been hoping for. It was almost like another piece to their puzzle, a new beginning of sorts and it was something they'd get to do together. Stiles was beaming and Derek was... Well, Derek was just fucking happy that he had someone like Stiles to love. The Alpha's eyes watered a little, he was overwhelmed with the whole situation - and  he'd deny it vehemently if anyone pointed it out. But he was ecstatic and he knew things would just get better from here on out, he was speechless - didn't have the proper words to adequately describe how he felt at that exact moment.

Stiles smiled even wider, leaning in and pressing his lips to Derek’s. He was going to be living with Derek, he didn’t have to leave the house, to go back to his own, ever again; because it would be his **home**.

“What are we standing around here for then?” He asked, trying to keep himself contained, which was like trying to stop a comet, it honestly almost hurt, “I’ve got to pack and stuff, are we doing this tonight? I mean, I don’t want to just assume.” While he was enthusiastic, he was also sort of worried about throwing himself at Derek. He knew that the werewolf enjoyed his company, but some times people got tired of Stiles, it was a common enough thing, so common that - now that he was thinking about it - maybe he shouldn’t move in... Derek might get really, really tired of him.

Derek used his hips to press Stiles against the car,  "I've **wanted** you to move in with me, but I've just kind of been... Waiting, I suppose, for you to finish school. So, assume all you want. If I would've had it my way, you would've been living with me months ago." The Alpha leaned in and smiled as he let his teeth graze the curve of Stiles's jaw, "And your stuff may or _may not_ have already been packed up and moved."

The Alpha leaned back a little and grinned, the younger man's enthusiasm was infectious. Derek pocketed his left hand and reached his right one up to run his fingers through Stiles's unruly hair before tugging at it to pull him in for another kiss. Everything he'd done today was more than worth it, just to see his mate like this.

Stiles raised his brows in surprise, “Are you serious? You moved _all_ of my things?” It was kind of surprising, and also kind of **not**. He felt his face heat up as a thought occurred to him, “You uh... didn’t go fishing around in the night stand by my bed, did you? Tell me you just picked up the whole thing and moved it that way, right? Yeah?”

He hadn’t even considered his _things_ , honestly. It was just, sort of... **Something**. But with Derek, well, habits would probably _change_ , but he wasn’t sure. He just knew that his face was probably so red that his ears were as well. _Speaking of things they’d never talked about..._

Derek furrowed his brows at Stiles's peculiar behavior and smirked, his voice low and playful, "I moved the whole thing... Why?" The Alpha put both of his hands on the camaro and boxed Stiles in, "What's in the stand, Stiles? If you don't tell me, I'll just leave your ass here and go find out myself."

It was most likely a skin mag or something. Derek had more than his fair share at Stiles's age, it wasn't really anything to flip out over - like Stiles was currently doing. The Alpha had to tease him a little bit, he liked to see Stiles squirm. It was fascinating to say the least. The younger man was usually pretty fidgety, but it was a million times worse when he was nervous.

“What do you **think** is in there?” Stiles gave Derek a suggestive, though still nervous, look, “I’m a teenage boy, I have a part-time job, a jeep, and I’m alone at home most of the time.” He couldn’t actually say it, _god_ , he really **couldn’t** say it. The words would never come out. Like, he literally couldn’t get them out, even if he tried; having Derek Hale staring at him like this wasn’t helping. And they had some kind of fanbase sitting in wait, watching them from a distance. “Can we not do this in the parking lot? I mean, I’m glad to show you off, and it rocks, but they might start drawing fan art if we stay here too long.”

The werewolf looked around and noticed all the eyes on them before turning back to Stiles, he leaned in and whispered in the younger man's ear - his hips still firmly against the teen's, "We could really give 'em a show, if that's what they want."

Derek chuckled quietly and maneuvered them so that he could open up the passenger side door for Stiles, his piercing eyes never once leaving his mate's - a small smirk still pulling up the corner of his mouth as he walked around the car and slid into his seat. Derek had his suspicions about what may be in the stand. A magazine or maybe even a toy, but whatever it was - it had Stiles antsy and ready to go. The Alpha pulled the car out of the parking lot and once they were out on the main road, away from wandering eyes and on their way home - he glanced over at Stiles.

"We're not in the parking lot anymore," Derek pointed out and relaxed a little more into his seat, "So are you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to guess?"

“I don’t think I could say it if I wanted to,” Stiles ducked his head nervously, “You don’t **have** to know, do you?” It was an off-chance kind of comment, and he knew Derek wanted to know, but couldn’t this just be his little secret? Probably not. Relationships normally broke through that door the second they became **this** serious. Moving in was the level where you didn’t really have your own bedroom anymore, so Derek was bound to find out sooner or later. _Unless Stiles threw them away._

He was almost tempted to do so, but Derek already knew that they existed, or it, he didn’t really know what - or how many - Stiles had, but he was bound to be keeping an eye out. He’d notice if Stiles tried to get rid of them.

Derek considered it and nodded, then went on to use reverse psychology on him, "If you **seriously** don't want me to know, then I won't pry. I was just curious, was kind of hoping maybe it'd be something I could use on you."

The Alpha shifted in his seat and dropped a hand from the steering wheel, he pressed his palm to the bulge growing in his jeans - because to be honest, thinking about it already had him half hard. And he made sure he did it while Stiles was watching, trying to entice the younger man.

Stiles bit down onto his lips as he watched Derek, eyes widening as the alpha palmed himself, “It’s... It’s...” He swallowed and looked away, ducking his head against his backpack as he spoke. No matter how soft he whispered, he knew Derek would hear it, “It’s just some _toys_ , that’s all.” The tone of voice was obvious, Derek had to know what he meant. And god, the thought of Derek- _of Derek using them on him_... his mouth was practically watering, just thinking about it.

Derek had turned off up the dirt road that led to their home and glanced at Stiles again, carefully keeping his facial expression as nonchalant as possible, "Awesome, we can just add 'em to the collection."

The Alpha only had two toys and he kept them hidden, not necessarily on purpose - he just never used them when Stiles was around. It wasn't a big deal, and he was trying to convey that, to get Stiles to loosen up a little. After everything they'd done, the younger man was still afraid to share certain things.

“Oh god, I’m probably going to die,” Stiles all but moaned as he hid his face more, “I’m sure the Earth is going to open up and swallow me whole. He’d never even shared knowledge of his personal effects with Scott, and that guy was always telling him all _sorts_ of things. It just wasn’t something he’d ever talked about. He figured it was... Just something people did, on their **own**.

He’d watched porn enough to know that people used them on each other, he wasn’t **that** stupid, but Stiles had sort of always figured he’d be like some crazy cat lady, sitting in his room, at sixty-four, still alone, with nothing but his toys to keep him company. But the thought of Derek, _oh my god_.

Even in being mortified and embarrassed entirely, Stiles was still able to get **completely** hard. He wasn’t sure if that was a perk of being a teenager, or a curse. It was definitely one or the other though, he just wasn’t sure which, yet.

The werewolf had pulled up to the house and parked, cutting the engine before he turned in his seat - smiling knowingly at Stiles, the arousal was filling his nose, "I'm pretty sure I promised to take care of that for you this morning."

Derek glanced down to the younger man's bulge and licked his lips, he leaned across and undid Stiles's jeans - tugged them down just enough to free the hardened length. This was something else that they hadn't really done yet. Of course he always thought Stiles would be the first to blow him in the camaro, but the thought of being the **first** to do it to Stiles - it was enough to have him salivating. The werewolf was blunt about it and wasted no time, it would help Stiles calm down a little bit - it was something the younger man needed. Derek wrapped his lips around the swollen head and went to town, sucking down the delicious girth like his life depended on it. It wouldn't take long, it never really did when Derek was going at it this eagerly.

“Derek!” Stiles couldn’t help the immediate buck of his hips, god, he’d have to apologize for that, “Sorry,” He said at once. His hands moved to the alpha’s hair, his left running up through it, from the base of his neck, to the back of his head. The other fisted in Derek’s hairline, yanking him down. He couldn’t really help anything he did when Derek’s mouth was on his dick, he couldn’t be held accountable for nearly shoving the alpha on it. It was like being tickled, almost, he didn’t even realize what he was doing until it was done.

“Oh my god, Derek,” He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in the strong scent of the werewolf, _gods_ , he really loved this car. “You can’t,” He breathed, “Can’t just do that. No warning.” His words were coming out as pants, and he knew he was already close.

Derek didn't pull off to respond. Instead, he hummed around the length to let Stiles know that he could, in fact, just do it without warning. The Alpha liked it when Stiles grabbed his hair like that and just pulled down, shoving his cock down Derek's throat. If the werewolf had to choose a way to die, it'd be like this, suffocating himself on Stiles's dick.

The Alpha fisted the neglected end of the length as he hollowed out his cheeks, glancing up at Stiles as he took him down. He could feel the younger man's muscles tightening, letting him know that Stiles was already close. Derek couldn't help but smile around the thickness, driving his mate wild was something he took pride in.

“Oh my god,” Stiles opened his eyes again and looked down at the werewolf, cheeks heating as Derek looked at him, “I can’t believe you’re blowing me in your **car**.” It felt like Derek was around him, everywhere, the scent sinking into his clothes, the feel of the alpha’s mouth around him was blinding, and he hadn’t came that morning, or any time today, and it just, it happened. He couldn’t stop it.

He came, hard, voice rasping painfully as he blushed, “Oh my God, sorry,” he hissed, shaking, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I mean, you... You didn’t really warn me and I just-it happened. Derek.” He couldn’t really imagine a time within the next thirty years where he wouldn’t apologize for coming without forewarning Derek.

Derek swallowed the come without even hesitating, licking his lips after he pulled off and sat back up. Stiles was **always** apologizing, for everything - including orgasming. It was kind of ridiculous albeit a tiny bit cute. The Alpha shook his head and laughed as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Stiles's before climbing out of the car.

The werewolf Stood next to the car, driver's side still open as he laid his arms on the top of is - waiting for Stiles to tuck himself back in and join him, "Would you just stop apologizing and hurry up, I feel like I should carry you across the threshold or something."

Stiles breathed as he climbed out of the car, finishing up the zipper of his pants and turning to look at Derek, “What? I was totally under the impression that you’d just throw me over your shoulder, all caveman style, like that one time, carry me up the stairs and rip my clothes off before you shoved your knot in me.” That was that vulgar cell phone talk coming out of him without permission, and he didn’t even stop to regret it, because it was kind of already said and done, and Derek Hale doesn’t do take-sies back-sies.

It was Derek's turned to be stunned speechless and he stood there, gaping at Stiles before it actually fell into place in his head. The younger man practically just asked Derek to knot him and that made the Alpha's dick hard in just seconds. It was finally going to happen, he was going to **knot** Stiles - mate him and mark him up, officially make the younger man **his**.

Derek moved fast after he closed the door, practically jogging around the car to do just exactly what Stiles had said. He picked the younger man up and threw him over his shoulder, kicked the passenger side door shut and damn near jogged up the steps to the house. He was so turned on, so god damn excited that he was moving faster than he normally did in this kind of situation. Derek managed to get them in the house, upstairs and in their room despite all of his blood pooling in his dick.

The werewolf threw Stiles down on the mattress gently and stood there, gazing over his body before locking eyes with his very soon-to-be mate. "Stiles," Derek said, sounding breathless even though he had stamina through the roof, "If you're teasing me, if this is just a game... I don't- I think I'll probably die."

Stiles smiled and sat up, his hands back on the bed behind him, holding him up as he watched Derek. He’d seen the alpha happy, he’d seen him aroused, enthusiastic, but this was different. It was clear that Derek had taken his words to heart. And, no, Stiles wasn’t lying, or playing with the alpha's emotions, or kidding in anyway. He’d been thinking about it a lot as of late, or, you know, since he first found out Derek Hale was a werewolf. But that was besides the point.

He’d really been taking knotting into deep consideration for a while now, obsessing over the possibilities, thinking of the sensation, wanting Derek inside of him. It was the last part of his virginity that was still in tact, the rest had been covered by them, fairly well too. And he wanted this.

“I’m not kidding at all, I want you, Derek,” He said, his voice more firm and sure than he was actually expecting it to be, “I want to feel you inside of me, I wanna be stuck with you,” and he meant that in more than one way.

Derek had to bring his fist to his mouth to stifle a sob when Stiles confirmed that he did actually want to be knotted. He was sure he looked frantic, maybe a little too enthusiastic for this, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. This was something he'd wanted for a while now, the final link to bind them together - and Stiles was finally ready, he wanted it.

The Alpha scrambled to get his own clothes off, throwing them in every which direction and almost completely busted his ass when he took his socks off. It was like he just couldn't get the clothes off fast enough and his frustration with it was making him growl. He grabbed the lube out of the night stand and tossed it on the bed next to Stiles before climbing up over him. He didn't have the patience to just take each article of clothing off one by one, so he ended up doing exactly what Stiles said - and ripped the them off of the younger man, the cotton now laying in the floor in shreds. Part of him hoping that the younger man wasn't particularly sentimental towards any of it.

Now that he had effectively gotten them both naked, he felt hesitant again. Kind of like he was afraid that this was just a temporary thing. And Stiles would change his mind, or even worse - he'd go through with it and then regret it. Derek just didn't want Stiles to feel like he was pushing him into it.

"You sure?" The Alpha asked again, his body pressed flushed against Stiles, "This is serious, Stiles. I just-I don't want you to just do this for me. I don't want you to regret this."

Watching Derek be all ecstatic and excited only reaffirmed Stiles's made up mind even more than it was already. He was sure, a hundred percent, and seeing the happiness in the older man’s face, watching him as he undressed, made Stiles feel warm, comforted, weak in the knees, and thankful that he was laying down to see it all play out.

Derek practically ripping through his clothes was the exact opposite, in a good way. It stirred up his dick, again, and he was aroused so fast that he almost became light-headed with it. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the torn remains of his shirt and jeans, he was probably going to be throwing out most of them soon enough anyways.

He felt his body shake at Derek’s concern and he reached up, running his fingers through the alpha’s hair, scratching his dull nails along that sweet spot behind his ear that normally had the werewolf leaning into it. He smiled, staring into Derek’s eyes, “I’ve been wanting this for a while now, I won’t regret it, I promise. I’ve thought about it so much, I... Derek, you have no idea. I told you, I wasn’t kidding, every time I touch myself, I’m thinking of you knotting me. I love you, and I want this.” He’d probably never sounded so sure, so firm in his whole life, and it actually sort of surprised himself.

Missionary wasn't exactly an ideal knotting position, but Derek knew he'd find a way to make it work, he wanted to be able to see the look on Stiles's face - that way he'd know if it was too much or if he was hurting the younger man. Derek had the sneaking suspicion that Stiles had a decent pain tolerance, had a feeling the thin, almost fragile-looking boy could take more than most. The Alpha hummed happily and leaned into the warmth of the teenager's touch, the reassuring words had him moving again, grabbing the lube and pouring it into his hand generously before reaching down between them. The slick index finger circling the warm puckered flesh, applying more pressure until his finger slid inside of Stiles.

Derek's cock throbbed helplessly against the smooth skin of Stiles's hip as he pumped the single finger in and out of the younger man until he was ready for more. The second and third slid in just as easily as the first, the muscle still tight and insistent around his fingers. The werewolf stretched and scissored his fingers inside of Stiles while watching his face, waiting for any indication that Stiles was in pain or that he'd changed his mind.

Stiles had done this enough with himself, enough that the sensation of fingers stretching him wasn’t an entirely alien feeling, but _Derek’s_ fingers? Thicker than his own, rough, calloused; a **man’s** fingers. His own looked like spider legs in comparison, and it made quite a difference now. It felt good, better than he’d imagined, and the werewolf was being **so** gentle with him; more than he needed to be.

Derek was staring at him so intensely and all Stiles could do was gasp and bow his body against Derek’s, pressing his ass down onto the older man’s fingers. His mouth popped open as his legs spread, unsticking the skin there from Derek’s hips before he squeezed the alpha back within them.

Stiles grinned and opened his eyes, cheeks flushed, he was sure, and he stared up at Derek, “I’m human, not porcelain, you don’t have to be so careful.” Derek had more control than he’d ever seen in anyone, he wouldn’t lose it now, not with Stiles. It was funny, when he thought about it, the idea that - out of the people that had slammed Stiles up against, or into something - Derek had been the most gentle out of all of them.

The chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it, and he swallowed, unable to quickly explain himself, “You won’t hurt me.”

Derek removed his fingers and continued to watch Stiles's face, his own brows cinched with curiosity as the younger man's body shook lightly with the chuckle. It was nice to see his humor in tact, even in such a serious situation. The Alpha leaned down and scented the teenager's neck, inhaling as much of that familiar scent as he could.

"I probably **will** hurt you," Derek murmured against Stiles's neck, thinking about how he hadn't even marked him yet, "You shouldn't be so eager for it."

The werewolf used the excess lube on his fingers to slick himself up, hesitant to pull too far away from Stiles. The intimacy, the closeness was part of the whole act. Derek squeezed the base of his dick and rubbed the tip of it around Stiles's hole, teasing him. The Alpha in him wanted to hear the kid ask for it, beg for it.

Stiles watched Derek, leaned up and pressed his lips to the older man’s, I’m eager for **you** , not being hurt. Pain is a side effect. You won’t actually _hurt_ me.” His mouth snapped shut as he felt the head of Derek’s dick roll around his entrance, tantalizingly slow and drawling. He’d imagined this so many times before, imagined Derek teasing him. It wasn’t a hard thing to see, the werewolf had done it often enough with blow jobs, staring up at him with those amazing eyes.

He was in control now, it was Derek’s turn to take this over, to have all of the control, to have Stiles as a submissive, eager partner beneath him. Which meant that he had to submit, to beg, to show Derek how badly he wanted it. And oh my **god** , he **seriously** wanted it; like last year wanted it.

“Please,” Stiles stammered as his voice shook and he reached up, his arm wrapping around Derek’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft black hair, dull nails scratching along the nape of it.

“Derek, please,” Stiles dropped his own head back, exposing his neck to the werewolf. He knew better now, knew what it meant, knew what it said to Derek, and still he did so willingly. Stiles’s whole body was shaking in eager anticipation, legs trembling, left hand fisted on Derek’s biceps as his chin lifted and he looked down through half-lidded eyes, to the alpha, his cheeks nearly glowing, “Please, I want...”

Derek pushed the head of his dick into Stiles, just the tip of it as he leaned down and bit the skin that the younger man was exposing - being submissive and offering himself. The Alpha sucked and nibbled until a small area of the flesh was freshly bruised, he then licked the marked flesh and growled as he pushed the rest of the way in. The hot velvety heat welcomed him in without much resistance, making his skin tingle and drawing the more feral side of himself out to knot and claim.

"Mine," Derek moaned and brought a hand up to touch Stiles's neck, lightly, as he began rutting in and out of the younger man, "All mine."

“Yours,” Stiles breathed, his cock throbbing at Derek’s words. **Gods** , and he thought he’d gotten hard enough with Derek pressing him against walls, or sucking his cock, or when he was fucking the alpha, this was... **Everything** paled in comparison to this. His hand clasped the back of Derek’s neck as he lifted his chin higher, turning his cheek. “I’m your’s,” He shuddered out, panting, legs lifting.

Stiles couldn’t name on his hands and toes, how many times he’d imagined this happening, how many times he jacked off, thinking of how Derek would be. The werewolf was all but feral now and Stiles had a feeling it was just the start. His whole body was already a mess of trembling skin and bones and he was about to come, _fuck, again_. He’d probably, a few more times before the night was over, he wasn’t even sure how long this was suppose to last, but oh my **god** , forever sounded fine.

Derek's thrusts quickly became frantic and needy, his hands constantly moving to touch and squeeze any of Stiles's skin he could reach. He settled for the younger man's hip and thigh, holding on to him as he fucked down into him mercilessly, his claws involuntarily coming out and scraping against the pale white skin. The Alpha was still in control, he'd never completely lose it with Stiles, but things like this happened from time to time when a werewolf mated someone.

The werewolf reached up with his free hand and grabbed Stiles by the jaw and forcefully moved his head to the side so that Derek could lick and mark some more, leaving a collar of bruises around the younger man's neck, growling as he did so. Stiles was trembling beneath him, getting closer to his release and Derek hadn't even touched his dick. With that thought, he let Stiles's jaw go and reached down between them to palm and fist the teenager's length.

"Do it," Derek commanded, his authoritative tone coming out as his knot continued to gradually swell, if he waited too much longer he'd never fit it passed the ring of muscle, "Come for me, Stiles."

“Derek,” Stiles felt his entire body flush red as he came, body arching into Derek, hips bucking up into the alpha’s fist as ropes of the thin white liquid zigzagged up his stomach, soaking the line of his happy trail.

“Oh my god,” He gasped, brows up and down in a worried, broken way as if trying to staunch the pleasure while translating his awe. He almost couldn’t breathe with Derek like this, all demanding and eager, all excited. He was the same when Stiles was on top, backing up into Stiles, splaying his body and rocking back an forth all desperate. It was a side of Derek meant only for Stiles to see. Gods, and he wanted more of it like this.

The younger man's muscles were clenching all around Derek, making it hard for the older man to think as he bumped the base of his knot against Stiles's hole, one small thrust at a time as he gradually worked it into the younger man. The Alpha reached up and carded a hand through Stiles's hair, tugging at it as he hissed and moaned, the entirety of his knot buried deep in the younger man. The werewolf rocked his hips a little, feeling the tight pull, heat encompassing him completely as he came, spurting and coating Stiles's insides as his knot continued to swell, stretching Stiles around him.

"Perfect," Derek groaned as he smeared kisses lazily along the marks on Stiles's neck, his cock still throbbing inside of him, "You feel so good and you're all **mine**."

It was sudden, surprising, not there and then **there** ; full, then _fuller_. Stiles felt his cock filling again already as the knot swelled inside of him, stretching him out. His eyes widened as he gasped, both hands on the back of Derek’s neck, one moving to drag dull nails up the alpha’s shoulder, “Derek, oh-god. Oh my god.” It was amazing, the knot inside of him, filling every inch, pulsing, working Stiles’s odds and ends, and he could feel it in the back of his goddamn throat.

“That’s **you** ,” Stiles was saying, licking his lips and looking down between them, “Oh my god, that’s _all_ of you.”

"All of me," Derek repeated, breathlessly, amazed at how well Stiles was taking the stretch.

The thing with knotting, is that you can never tell how long it's going to be. You can be knotted to someone for as long as an hour, hence why missionary isn't always the go to position for knotting. Instead of putting all of his weight on Stiles, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's thin waist and rolled them so that Stiles was on top of him. It would be more comfortable this way and he wouldn't have to worry about crushing his mate to death. His mate, Stiles was actually his **mate** now, the bond between them solidified and irreversible.

"We're mated," The Alpha mused aloud, the tone of his voice stunned, almost like he couldn't believe it himself as he stared up into Stiles's beautiful tawny eyes, "You're my mate... **for life**."

Stiles gasped as their positions changed, and he dropped his forehead against Derek’s neck for a moment before lifting himself back up. It felt like everything he’d wanted between them, like he could do this a million times over, be knotted to Derek for eternity. The alpha’s words were soft, thoughtful, and sincere. Stiles had his bottom lip tucked under his top teeth as the werewolf said it, and he found himself grinning.

 **Mated** , for **life**. And there was no possible human equivalent to this, it was real, impenetrable, magic. He was Derek’s, forever. “And you’re **mine** ,” Stiles said, grin widening as he leaned down, pressing soft, feathered kisses along Derek’s stubbled jaw, “I’m glad it’s you, I... I’m glad I have you, that you were my first.” He looked into Derek’s eyes, “My **only**.” _That my body won’t ever know another person like this._

"I'm glad too," Derek admitted, the possessiveness in him flaring up at the thought of Stiles with someone else.

The Alpha reached up and traced Stiles's pouty lips with his thumb, returning the younger man's grin with a warm smile of his own. Or at least something that he hoped came off as warm and loving, he'd been happier than ever with Stiles - but smiling was something that still felt a little odd to him, out of place on a face that was so used to perpetually scowling. Derek looked down between them to where they were linked and then looked back up at Stiles before pulling him into his arms, holding him close as he kissed the top of the younger man's head.

"We should probably sleep," The werewolf ran is hands up and down Stiles's back idly as he breathed into his hair, "Can never tell how long these things'll last."

“You think I can sleep with this _thing_ in my **ass**?” Stiles joked, grinning wider. Really, he probably couldn’t, it felt too good, full, inside of him, like nothing else would ever be right, until he was like this with Derek again. _Sleep?_ When he wanted to remember every minute of it? He reached down, fingers grazing over his cock, already nearly hard with just the situation they were in. “I thought about this a lot, about you in me. I hope you plan on doing this everyday, because I kinda want it.”

"I'd be more than happy to oblige," Derek smoothed his palms over the outside of Stiles's thighs, "Whenever you want it. I'll probably give it to you even when you don't."

Derek could feel the knot deflating a little, but not enough to slip free, not that he wanted to at this point anyway. He'd stay knotted to Stiles forever, if he could. It was a good thing that the younger man had finished High School and it'd be a little while before college started, because he knew he wasn't going to let Stiles leave their bed for the better part of a week... _or longer._

“I don’t think you have to worry about me not wanting it,” Stiles dragged his teeth along Derek’s stubble, biting his chin and grinning as he wrapped his left arm around the werewolf’s neck. His free hand gripped his dick as he writhed down in Derek’s lap, shifting the knot inside of him and arching his stomach against the older man’s. “Oh my God,” He breathed, his nose resting against Derek’s jaw, “-good.” He was turning into a caveman, all wordless and unable to communicate with anything more.

"Fuck," Derek groaned and turned his face to capture Stiles's lips in a short kiss, hands now gripping the younger man's hips tightly as he fought to keep from bucking up. The Alpha's eyes flashed red just briefly before he leaned in and traced a small circle around the small mole next to Stiles's mouth with the tip of his tongue. That was something Derek had wanted to do for a while now, just taste each mole and freckle on his mate's body. And at this point, he didn't really have any more qualms about doing it.

Stiles paused at the action, eyes widening once more as he waited and watched, grinning as he felt Derek’s tongue move against his skin, “What are you doing?” He asked, rolling his hips again. His hand pumped sharply over his dick, fingers pressing the head of it, running down, underneath, dragging carefully as he looked into Derek’s eyes. He felt more connected to the werewolf than he had anyone else, ever, in his entire life, mentally, physically, emotionally; he had to know what Derek was thinking about.

Derek moved one hand from Stiles's hip and batted the younger man's hand away to replace it with his own, going right into it and jacking Stiles off the way he was touching himself before hand. The alpha shifted his hips a little, grip tightening on the younger man's length as he returned Stiles's gaze - knot burying impossibly deeper inside his mate. It was unusual, to feel so exposed, outted almost. Derek wasn't used to feeling embarrassed, but he was pretty sure this was the closest he'd ever come.

"I'll tell you," The werewolf murmured, his thumb smearing pre-come along Stiles's shaft as he looked at the boy squirming in his lap, "But you're not allowed to laugh." Derek took a deep breath, his other hand moving to Stiles's face so that he could trace the mole with the pad of his thumb, "I'm just sort of fascinated with them, with your moles and freckles. I've been wanting to taste them, they almost resemble little chocolate flecks. Sounds stupid, right?"

Stiles’s stupid grin widened as Derek spoke, and though Derek had told him not to laugh - he didn’t promise he wouldn’t. The laugh wracked his body, causing the walls around Derek’s length, his knot as well, to tighten unimaginably more. Stiles had never really been very observant of his own freckles, the ones darker than most, but he didn’t avoid them either. He’d never really had thoughts of his own, about them, but apparently Derek did.

He leaned in, his finger’s running through the werewolf’s hair, the pads of them massaging into Derek’s scalp as his other scratched adoringly at the stubble on his jaw. Stiles pressed his lips to the larger man’s chin, nipping along the short, bristled fuzz, “No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all, to me.”

Stiles stared up into Derek’s eyes, “I like it.”

Derek wasn't really sure if it was possible for werewolves to blush or not, but he was willing to wager that he was at that exact moment. It felt like his face was on fire, but it was okay because Stiles was smiling, laughing even - and that would always be worth it. 

The alpha didn't quite know how to react though, his mate's inner walls were clamping down all around his girth, making it hard to think. And then Stiles was shamelessly nipping at his chin, massaging his scalp, almost like he knew exactly what he was doing - stirring up something primal inside of him, exposing his wolf. Derek closed his eyes as a soft little growl vibrated his chest, his hand stilling on Stiles's length momentarily so that he could lean into his mate's touch.

"Mm," Derek breathed, opening his eyes to reveal his red irises, "And I like that."

“I know you do,” Stiles responded, grin widening as he pressed his lips to Derek’s. He’d never felt more surprisingly happy than he did at that moment, having Derek be so open with him, stare into his eyes with the jaw-droppingly gorgeous red irises looking back. It made everything inside of Stiles melt. He had this, this was his, all of it. He almost couldn’t contain himself, felt like he was going to implode or something.

The best he could do was give Derek what he wanted, nails moving to the back area behind his ears, rubbing and scratching the skin as Stiles pressed sloppy open kisses over and over on Derek’s lips, grinning and chuckling still.

Derek could faintly feel his knot deflating a little, which sort of kicked his ass into gear as he rolled them over. He wanted to get his mate off again, wanted to make him feel good. And this way he could bracket Stiles's hips with his knees, still leaving his knot buried in his mate as he fisted the younger man's length, focusing directly on the plush head - thumb brushing the curve of it as he moved his hips, gliding his knot within Stiles.

The alpha leaned down and took Stiles's lips into a short, hungry kiss, eyes still red as he brushed his nose against Stiles's, "Think you could go for three?"

“You really have to ask?” Stiles managed sarcastically as he arched and keened. Literally just everything Derek was doing was right. The solid form of the alpha’s knot alone could’ve made him come, but with Derek’s fingers on him, his eyes, his nose, everything was too much. Stiles was only a bit sensitive at this point, and it caused tingles and tremors to run through his body.

On his days alone he managed to get off twice without help, but he’d been storing up today, yeah, he could definitely come a third time. His hands grabbed at Derek’s hair, twisting in the short spikes, pulling and yanking almost as he bowed, backing onto the older man’s hips even more as he came.

Derek grinned and kissed the corner of Stiles's mouth, jaw and just  beneath his ear. He leaned back just enough to look at his mate's flushed face as he brought his hand up, eyes locked on Stiles's as he licked the come off of his fingers, tongue delving between his forefinger and middle, humming his appreciation as his eyes flicked back to their natural color.

Stiles watched him, mouth popping open slightly as his eyes focused on Derek’s lips, “You’re such an asshole,” he found himself saying before he could catch it. Really though, ninety-nine percent of the things Derek did, he couldn’t even, with them - like standing still with his legs slightly parted and his hands in his jacket pockets, that was like one of the worst. This was horrible, completely fucking filthy horrible.

So, in response, he took Derek’s pinky finger in his mouth, tasting himself on the werewolf’s skin as he pushed Derek back and settled into his lap, staring heatedly down at the alpha.

The alpha had all of a second to chuckle at Stiles's statement before being pushed back, the smaller man teasing him now, as he wiggled about in Derek's lap. The werewolf could already feel his cock give an interested twitch, but he knew that if he pursued it - Stiles probably wouldn't be able to walk for another week or so.

Derek pulled his finger from Stiles's mouth to move his hand around to grab his mate by the nape of the neck, he pulled the younger man's face to his, nose to nose, staring at him and letting their lips ghost one another before he arched his back and thrust his hips up into Stiles sharply - a stifled little grunt spilling from his lips, his claws coming out from the tips of his fingers, grazing Stiles's neck as he finally brought their lips together.

The sound that came out of Stiles’s mouth wasn’t even remotely human, probably could’ve came from a surprised kitten, or something small and fluffy. His cheeks heated, embarrassed for a second before he moaned and didn’t really give a shit what sound he’d just made. He didn’t care at all, his mouth smashed against Derek’s, the nails on the back of his neck, his own gripping into the older man’s hair as he shuddered and almost sobbed. His stomach dipped down, pressing flat to Derek’s as he gasped.

Derek retracted his claws and brushed Stiles's cheek with his thumb, grinning a little, "You're beautiful like this." Not that Stiles wasn't attractive any other time. It was just... seeing him so happy, sated and debauched - it made Derek happy, to know he could provide that for his mate.

“Like what?” Stiles asked, smiling back before he added, “Like hanging on your knot and stuff?” Taking a serious comment like Derek’s and turning it around completely was probably some sort of hidden talent, but by fucking god, he’d use it the moment something presented itself. In all honesty though, he could stay like this for the rest of his life, happily.

Derek shook his head, grin disappearing as he looked at Stiles seriously, his thumb now brushing the teenager's bottom lip, "Flushed cheeks, smiling," The alpha kissed the tip of Stiles's button nose, "Just... generally **happy** -looking, it looks good on you is all."

Stiles’s heart practically lurched into his throat as he stared back, “I could say the same about you, sour wolf. It’s nice to see you smile.” His eyes glassed over, eyebrows notching together as if in concentration, “I wanna be here with you, always, all the time. I know I wasn’t before, but I am now, and I’m... I’m not going to leave you, or do anything stupid - like make you regret this. You won’t, ever.” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Derek’s. It actually got to him in times like this, when he allowed himself to think of how alone the werewolf had been. Stiles was going to change that. He was going to make it his duty in life, to make Derek feel safe, at home, with company - with someone who loved him more than anything.

The alpha picked up on the quickening pace of his mate's heart, he moved his palm over the heated flesh just above it and smiled, "I could never regret you, Stiles. I know this is heavy, the mate thing, and it feels permanent... because for werewolves **it is**. But, at any point in time you decide you don't wanna be with me anymore, if that were to ever happen - even then, I couldn't regret you, or regret being with you. You need to know that. I love you and that's something I never expected to feel again, but I do, more intensely than before. Feeling like this and getting to share **any** amount of my life with you, nothing about that could ever be regrettable."

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s, grabbing his cheeks in his hands as they kissed. The werewolf could sit there and doubt all he wanted, remain hopeless and grateful, but Stiles was going to be the one with the last laugh. He’d never leave Derek, and when the time came, he was so going to say ‘I told you so’ and shove it in the alpha’s face.


End file.
